War's End
by VI Intelligence
Summary: This was something I wrote in the wake of the game Valiant Hearts, hope you enjoy it. Rated M for future. Death is the end for most journeys, save for few...a man is among these few who are given missions into new worlds, ripping apart tragedies and assisting heroes in the shadows. Recent update, chapter 14 is up and I have re-edited one of the early texts.
1. Rubble to Earth

Fate: End the Magic Trailer

Author's note: This is a fic where you make your own OC and with it choose a servant in which he or she convinces said servant to destroy the root of magic. Let your imagination burst into your mind, and I will leave you with this example. This for my version takes place as part of a series of one chapter shots which center around the concept of alternate worlds in IS Valkyrie my previous and ongoing work, you guys can use such a layout with maybe the world system giving a person who died in the fire ten years ago a second chance is one example. But this is mine.

I like fate, as Fate gave me a chance to see my favorite legends except for the ones I didn't know until it was released come to life in a way that somehow thought that rule 63ing King Arthur would make it interesting which it did but still…I can't believe I nearly fapped to that like the others when I read the visual novel. Uh…is this public? Well darn it.

Anyways onwards and to the whole story…uh I mean chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate: Stay Night or anything else, good to see you and may Typemoon come up with more magic than necessary…Deus Sex Machinima guys, keep it up all of the pervs need it.

* * *

Fate: Fall of the Prison

_He burned. He was burning, set alight in the warmth and searing flames licking away at his skin melting the fat which had held his body's skin together as he screamed out in both pain and anguish gritting his teeth hard as he tried to move his arm which had been pinned under the rubble, his weakened efforts and choking black fumes in the air adding to the suffering already as he felt his throat gasp out for air which seemed so far away._

"_H-Help…help *cough*someone! Please get me out of here-*cough* *hack*!" _

_There was no answer, rather typical if he had anything to say about it…he did warn himself what would happen if he chose to come here, to surrender himself to the hands of those who were killing his brothers and sisters all around him. A battlefield for a country, unable to come to peace for a long time with religions tearing it apart from all sides screaming for blood had no place for idealism, the dream of a united nation accepting of religious practices achieved through beheadings and mass slaughters…he could still hear it now amongst the rubble, screams of terror and burning bodies caused him to cough once more as he heard the clashing of steel. The sound unsettled him, but he knew it to be true: once again the leaders had come to only war with one another not peace extremists holding the heads of Christians, Muslims and Islamists alike in a reign of terror only left thirsty for more blood. He had had enough of this._

_He had to do something…but even with his humanity wishing for life, his logical mind already knew the outcome. For once in the man's life, as he found himself trapped under the rubble of stone and flaming wood under the increasing pressure of the fire which was tormenting him through a slow painful death, he felt both fear and an uneasy peace in his heart. The images of his life came at a fast pace as the fires continued to lick and melt his arteries: from people's faces he stared at before he beheaded them publicly to the time he left his religion due to the violence and taking sanctuary in one of the churches to hide away and atone for the acts of violence he himself had committed before he was disillusioned from his beliefs, each and every memory was revealed to him as if he was living through a sequence. The man wincing and shouting in a hoarse voice as he felt his legs slowly overwhelmed by numbness his eyes blinking in between the realm of consciousness, his eyes rolling up to the distant night clouds signaling the storm which brewed._

"_Why…"_

_Why was God letting them all die? Why couldn't these things be solved? Why was there no justice? But then again, the answer for such a world thriving on many vices and allowance of many things such as this had only one solution. There was no why, there was no way people would simply stop if God himself came down to punish those with his heavenly angels...people would cower, they would fear him and resist further against a God who would resort to violence himself, it would be a cycle without end. Without relief. Just like how he was swept in, before he ran away to the Christians to escape the raging battle and find solace in God's sanctuary to think, to reflect...to admit his wrongs and for that reason he was hunted by those he once called brothers and friends, leading to a mass slaughter of the church and finally the fire that would end it entirely.  
_

_His story would end, unjustly as it had been lived before his turning. All he could do, was simply wait to die._

"_I just want…another chance…to stop something like this."_

_He never truly received his answer to his own forgiveness nor had he expected the encroaching darkness that shrouded his vision, only to close his eyes in acceptance as the flames continued to eat away at his flesh barely aware of a small whisper which came from his left ear over the cackles of the hungry fires above filling the midnight sky with floating embers, easily mistaking them for fireflies floating aimlessly amongst the rubble field of debris and corpses._

"_**Fear not, my child…the killings of these innocents will not be forgotten by the world, nor will they be by me. There are worlds that need aid, outside of this place…that is if you accept. There is a war about to reach its peak, and I need someone to be there to stop it before more lives can be lost to it. This place is that of magic, where you could turn water into blood at the dip of your fingers and experiments of ruthless and utter dehumanization of morality are committed without a thought in the world. People whom I gave my gifts to abused such power for their own good, twisting the world into a system where souls can be confined without a thought for more war...that is what I plan, but are you ready to help me fulfill this plan? Will you be willing to live again, to help these children of war and stop a mad war which raged four times?"**_

_**I...do...**_

_**"With these words, your name shall no longer mean the red in which blood flowed by your hands for the sake of revenge and pain you inflicted on families during your time. You are reborn, I rename you Amos, the bearer of burdens who strode out of the religious war scarred and broken, but held your beliefs steadfastly in leaving that life behind and acknowledged the sins you willingly acted. Your own cry for justice and redemption of past sins made in your past have been answered while so many others do not share the same view...go forth, messenger, and end the Third Magic."**_

* * *

Unknown location

The man felt himself being torn, as if he was being thrown headlong into a waterwheel surprising him as he opened his eyes while two outstretched hands grabbing out blindly into the bright white light opening up like a veil engulfing the man in its wholeness letting out a shocked yelp while his feet tumbled to the floor tripping onto something hard like stone upon exiting the white space. Waving his hands out he noticed that he was staring at long thin iron bars stretching diagonally as he knelt forcefully onto his knees feeling bone hit brick earning a sharp jolt of pain causing him to bit his lower lip while rolling to his side on instinct.

"MMMMMMFFFFFUUUUU-"The man hiss and choked on his own saliva which had been gracious enough to clog itself up in his throat making it jump and hitch when he was about to begin his string of angry shouts and ranting, whatever he was about to speak was lost in the sea of chokes and coughs the man feeling his throat go dry while the trail of saliva began to trail from the corner of his mouth wetting the floor the trail forming into a tiny puddle. Getting to his senses after a countless period of him curling into a small ball all the while nursing his knees which were reverberating vibrations from the impact, the man thought it would be best for him to stay still for the moment spending some time to focus on something else entirely.

"Oh that hurts like a serious, ow…it is painful." The man bit his tongue after his words to alleviate the situation he found himself in as the pain began to subside well enough for the man to feel his legs being able to move, the man stretching his limbs slowly as he only felt soreness remain before he could roll over on his back going into a kneel the man crouching quickly to avoid massaging his own kneecaps against the hard red brick road turning his neck side to side feeling the crack in his bone. Relaxing tense shoulders as he rose up to stand up placing his hands to his knees carefully massaging it, the man breathed a sigh of relief patting his jean legs down muttering to himself while glancing at his surroundings which was modern with a row of lampposts shining orange lights down onto the red brick road lined beside European styled houses, it would have fooled him to think that he had just stumbled out of his house drunk than being teleported right on the other side of the world in the blink of an eye. Patting his pants legs, the man breathed a sigh of wonder at the new environment he just entered from his little swim in the heavenly light he was moving towards feeling a little thrown off balance by what he had witnessed, blinking slightly as the words sounded quietly in his head.

_End it…the Third Magic_

"Was that…?" The man's thoughts ended in mid-sentence as he wiped his brow which was beginning to sweat a little in the warm night, the man shaking his head as he tried to process the conversation he had. Getting nothing more than the words he was hearing whispering in the back of his mind, the young man bit his tongue releasing it into a click striking against the roof of his mouth cavity as he began to roll his shoulders shifting his neck side to side.

"That was Him, wasn't it?"

There was no answer, not for him anyway as the wind swirled and howled around him suddenly causing him to instinctively grab his collar of his jacket bringing it up to his mouth. Immediately he felt the rough fabric which he had snatched up to cover his mouth, the man looking down in confusion due to his fuzzy memory unable to recall any warm clothing he had taken with him for his trip outside. What he saw fascinated him, the man caressing the fabric in his hand unsure of what he was seeing before a small chuckle escaped him after a few seconds his dull eyes which had once seen death began to acquire its' light, his hand revealing the woolen fabric of a grey scarf wrapped around his throat snugly behind the buttoned hoodie jacket which reached waist length giving him a casual appearance, the hood resting behind his neck nestled for use. Looking at a glance to his feet he could make out the soles of comfortable white with blue streaked sneakers and his pants replacing the jeans with a dirty brown colored baggy pants which did not pool around his soles rather there were elastic bands to clap around his ankle.

"…weird style, but cool nonetheless." He commented after looking into himself a few seconds in criticism over his own dress code before he just shrugged, least the jacket wasn't that formal or it would have ruined the outlook. Then again he couldn't say anything about the style he was given, considering the fact that he had just came face to face with God and was revived for a new path and from hearing what was said to him, there was a small window of opportunity which placed him right in the middle of the fight. A very sad position for him to find himself embroiled in as he got up, wiping the dust from his eyes as he drew a shallow breath noting the lights which flickered in the distance as he heard a distant sound scratching against the brick surface getting closer to him, catching him off guard and causing him to jump slightly.

"Someone's coming, gotta hide for now." He muttered as he dived into a nearby bush despite common sense screaming at him to simply wait it out and approach whoever came into view, however the man felt a shiver in the air as the once peaceful aura was consumed by a distorted yet eerie silence prompting his survival instincts to act instead which in the years he had lived before his untimely death, was something he trusted more than anything else in the world. Anything, even the mistake of waiting out in an abandoned area with no humans present was something that can kill you on the battlefield…he found that out the hard way and that decision cost him his life. Shaking the prickly feeling of something digging into his skin he hardly noticed the thud of metal hitting his back, eyeing three figures walking in the distance towards his direction the man sinking deeper into the bushes ignoring the sudden vision of his hometown coming back to him, back when he remembered a promise of vengeance and his headless father who threw himself right into the arms of their aggressors wild eyed with screams of terror-

"No more, not again…there will be no more slaughter, no more killing. If this…Holy Grail War demands sacrifices, this I will not forgive…not like it again, no likes of it must ever start again if I have a say in it." This he did promise to the God who resurrected him, the only redemption he could do to take away his mind from the things he himself had done and the only way he could put his life on the line to save others preventing such a horrible fate. He will not bow, not to a warped religious teacher, not to a disillusioned leader of blood and violence, and certainly he will not stand by while this Holy Grail ripped asunder an entire city if he could fight to defend those who would be prey.

But he had to wait, there was no way he would throw himself in harm's way so easily and the strangers, particularly one he noticed standing out of the trio through a coat of yellow exuded an unknown energy he wasn't physically prepared for and he knew it…he had to be cautious. The silence and darkness gave him pause as he froze up on the spot noting the footsteps moving past the shrubs where he was hidden in wondering if they did not see him, tensing his muscles as he froze reading the notable power swirling around the figure in the yellow raincoat walking beside a girl in a red coat covering her body unbuttoned revealing a school uniform underneath and black skirt fitting her slim weak form as she was heard talking, if you could call tossing small insults a proper conversation to a boy who stood out as much to the man as the figure hidden in the raincoat sporting a full head of red hair while dressed in his school uniform which consisted of a light brown pants and buttoned up jacket, the boy answering the girl's insults with simple statements and passing comments.

"Who are they?" He muttered, particularly eyeing the hooded compatriot as they headed off into the distance the darkness and the lack of lamps on either side of the brick road overcasting a shadow over them the man waited a few more seconds before he moved out of the shrubs when he was certain they had gone on ahead, standing up to brush the stray leaves that was trapped in his jacket as he felt the thud against his back again his attention shifting to his back. Curiously he reached down his back and felt a wooden stock, the man's eyes widening in some recognition before pulling it over his shoulder carefully the stock had a familiar touch to it, smoothed out petrified wood greeted and teased his fingertips with a warm gentle feeling of smoothness.

"This stock…could it?" He didn't need to answer it aloud as his view was soon occupied by the length of a barrel polished with oil, the sight stunning him momentarily. It was here, here in his hands after a few years of throwing it away into the river…swearing off an old life to usher in the new he had committed it to the waters, and now the weapon had returned ready to be used as the day he first acquired it. He caressed the gun with a nostalgic sigh, his fingers tracing every part and crevice of the double barreled shotgun lying in his hands uncertainty yet the feel of the weapon gave him a sense of security rather than being intimidating or reminiscent of his own past.

"We meet again." He held the gun close towards his chest as if he had met an old friend for the first time in years, feeling no aura of malice emanating from the tool of murder he used to call friend in the jungles or the villages of Southeast Asia, the only one he called family since his loss.

"Let us end this senseless war, Marie. There will be no sacrifices or even more lives lost today."

End

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment on it or voice your thoughts.


	2. Magic Circle, You are my Master

Fate: War's End

Author's Notes: Hi all, and I did say it was a one-shot, but with the views…well, let's just say I got tempted to add another chapter to this though my other works are still on hold for now as I am still busy I will leave for a break until the end of the month to relax before I send myself back into the fray. Thanks for viewing this story so I'll see what can be done about this storyline.

Now to clarify, the gift which was being spoken about in the first chapter was the fact that the ability to make miracles happen was abused with the use of magic circles and the formation of occult symbols and with such power, it makes men mad and tempting to use it.

Until then, VI is out.

Disclaimer: Type-moon can take my money, I don't own any of this save for my OC who I love very dearly, dear enough to give him a double-barreled shotgun. Oh and by the way, while I am at it people who fapped to any of the h-scenes…

*whisper* You're not alone.

* * *

War's End: The path to where it will begin

For the longest time since forever, Amos stood aimless and lost in the fore of his new destination after the close encounter with the group of three who had passed him completely towards who knows where leaving him to scout out the location which he was being directed to as of now, the fingers on his left hand unable to keep itself idle turning attention to the uncomfortable rough leather sling that draped itself across his shoulder to his right hip his index twirling circles around the sling's length in front of his chest with his thumb smearing invisible prints all over the leather surface in nervousness. Why was he so nervous? The question was as strange to him as asking why the sky couldn't be as blue as the sea, and to be honest he had never felt so intimidated in all of his life before as he glanced around at his surrounding feeling uncomfortable in an environment unfamiliar to him as the European-styled houses faded away to reveal ordinary white-washed two-storey houses cramped on either side.

And this unknown land of urban expanse intimidated the man, who had lived in nothing but the jungles with cities being a collection of limited modernity however most of the surrounding houses were hardly first world, from the amount of traffic which was speeding down the road at this time. He even got threatened by drunks who were obviously too weak and full of alcohol to throw a punch, he sidestepped them easily and with good measure applied his shotgun butt to the back of the man's head knocking him to the floor before he left the drunks to their business. Those were the good old days, all right…save for the killing and public executions he took direct involvement in of course.

"…Well, I'm here. The compound where it should happen, so now what do I do here?" He wondered, moving towards the large door of the compound and in an effort he knew would be absolutely futile stretched his hand out for the large door handle, and pulled with all his might. The rattling of the hard wood creaking against each other was all the man needed to know, causing him to sigh at the obvious scenario his eyes trailing to the walls while he shrugged at the attempt to open the door.

"That was expected, but still good to know just how vigilant this man is with his property. Predictably locked, no shit Sherlock of course…" Amos scratched his head muttered to himself as he looked up at the tiled roof which lined the wall surrounding the compound, the layout reminded him of a typical Buddhist temple and the knowledge of that made him narrow his eyes at the building eyeing the structure then looking at himself before he glanced at the wall again nodding in affirmation as he finished his analysis prompting him to walk back a certain distance facing the wall.

"But…not like I haven't done something like this before." Amos finished with a cocky grin, his left foot dug into the granite floor before he kicked off running towards the solid white-washed wall making sure he was close enough to immediately take action. Placing his right foot on the wall, Amos lifted himself up from the ground slightly but that distance was enough for his hands to reach out and grab the tiles' underbellies near the roof of the pile, his body almost dropping down had he not placed his left foot onto the wall using his upper body strength Amos heaved himself up an elbow slamming down onto the tiles to make sure he was stable ignoring the echo the force sent through his bones, lifting his right leg on the smooth surface and without hesitation lifted the left side of his body swinging the limb over the other side of the wall pushing himself off as he did so landing on the balls of his feet first into a courtyard of dust, Amos proceeding to pat himself at the sleeves and pant legs where streaks of white chalk were found as he looked back over the wall.

"Too easy, almost reminds me of those times I had to infiltrate a Chinese temple to spy on them." Amos chuckled to himself, placing his hands on his hips proud that he still had his skills if not lacking in them. Since his defection to the church and his abandonment of the war, he had not really reserved any time for himself to sharpen his skills nor did he allow it due to his conviction to drop his kukri and gun to serve those affected by the war, his revenge achieved and so did the clarity of what he did. To perform as perfectly as he did in the past was something much of a surprise and yet a terrible reminder of what he originally shaped and honed those skills to be involved in, and if those skills had to be utilized again…Amos paused, his hands dropping from their confident pose as he began to explore the compound pushing all thoughts on the past aside for now, his feet crunching down on dead leaves which had been swept aside into a neat pile by a bald-headed tree noticing the rake leaning against the bark lazily.

"Well, guess whoever lives here has some sense of cleanliness…my kind of person." Amos said approvingly smiling wryly at the rake memories of his family surfacing to his face Amos allowing himself a moment to rest, wringing his hands in circles feeling the crack of his wrist bones as they spun stopping the motion to lock his fingers together, stretching his arms high in the sky in relaxation. As he did so, the man suddenly heard a small whisper talking inside of his ear causing him to drop his arms as his light-hearted smile, an image of a room filled to the brim with tools and various items coming to the forefront of his mind the voice speaking to him while he analyzed the prominent features of the room.

_**In a shed near the main building there is a small room. There you will find a corrupted magic circle, used to summon these trapped souls into the world for the conflict brewing. You must destroy it, ensure that such a tool should not be used again…**_

The voice vanished, the whispers fading into the wind leaving Amos behind to ponder on the new task he was given his mind already processing the information slowly so he would not miss out on anything before he shifted his gaze to the large house looming over him. Amos quietly admitted that the sheer size of the house was definitely the East's way of saying 'mansion: rich man's district', though for what purpose was the use of a large property he couldn't judge nor say…to be fair he did grow up in a spacious environment where villages replaced urbanized networks, so wealth and its true face was something he never thought of.

"So the vision I was given was a shed…with a strange circle written in occult language. Great, just what I wanted to do: play meet- the- occult and investigate some Harry-Potter business." Amos sarcastically spoke, his eyes rolling to the side as he moved forward noticing a small building from the corner of his left eye making him stop in his tracks when a cold yet phenomenal chill passed through his spine, the ex-killer swerving his body around facing the small shed its white washed walls of concrete and Chinese adapted tile format for the roof his head tilting slightly in curiosity as the man strode towards the small building halting just at the door when he felt a chill coming from the interior. Reaching down his back, Amos cautiously pulled out Marie bringing the weapon to rest nestled in his hands stretching his left hand to carefully grip the gap serving as the handle to the building and silently pull it aside moving alongside the door as he did so to provide a measure of cover for him. Once again Amos had to ignore the flashback that came to mind when he performed the action, noting how similar it was to the time he was fleeing the massacre which killed his family and when he was spared the killing of his family.

"It's going to be alright, those demons are gone…you're not a killer anymore. Just a normal guy trying to find his mission objective, yeah…*snort* just a normal guy who happens to be an ex-murderer." He murmured to himself as a reality check against his sanity, the man placing his back to the door as he glanced downwards at his clothing realizing something odd. As if to confirm his suspicions and make sure he was right, Amos immediately unzipped his coat shifting one side outwards to set his eyes on the inside of the jacket in silent contemplation at what he saw letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well I'll be damned, that there is a shotgun shell I've never seen before." Grabbing the mentioned object from the inner chest pocket of his jacket which was housing a box set of ammo just for Marie, Amos now glanced at the shell in between his index and thumb rolling the ammo. Normally when Amos went to acquire his shotgun shells down at the gun shop in his village back in the days when he used his firearms training for other uses, the shells that they sold were expensive for anyone to get…in fact for his father it was a miracle they even could earn the money to buy the shotgun and 4 ammo boxes with 20 shells each for them which in short wasn't a generous amount. He remembered how he would be taught to use a slingshot in his youth, pelting the boys as they played around in the heat of summer days past as an alternative to his firearms training and during those times when he was firing the real deal it was when his father took him hunting. Bows and arrows did not suit him surprisingly unlike his dad, who practiced it with his grandfather until he was sharp and quick enough to draw and fire like a human machine gun…the memory gave him a nostalgic smile before he shook his head, the fields and jungles fading away to put him back on track.

"Thought I would have gotten over it by now…it's been, what, five years since? Or maybe longer than how I imagined it to be?" He wondered, continuing to observe the bullet with renewed fascination. The shell as he thought was different, it was the same size and ammo type of course but despite its appearance something was strange about it that he couldn't put his finger on. It didn't take too long before he finally shrugged, shaking off the feeling and pulled down the barrel slotting the shell inside grabbing another to place it inside the barrel Amos finally latching it by shifting the barrels into place.

"I won't figure anything out, ammunition is ammunition after all. As long as I can shoot things with it that's good enough for me, I have a mission to carry out right now." Amos brought up Marie in front of him, moving into the building checking his corners to make sure no one was there to ambush him even though he guessed that no one would be up this late at night. Some habits never die hard, they say. Amos glanced around the room, noting the vacuum cleaner in parts lying around the center of the room similar to the image he held in his mind as he confirmed that this was the building he was looking for, the next stage of the mission was now underway. Amos moved towards the back of the building passing various shelves which contained all sorts of tools and pieces of equipment unfamiliar to him as he pushed and shuffle his way past the assortment, careful not to topple anything or leave a trace that he was present. It didn't take long for him to reach the end, where a single window with wooden pillars acted as bars covering access to the inside something which didn't strike the man as weird. He had enough experience with prisons already for one lifetime, he could say he seen most of what life had to offer in the messed up kind of way.

"So, where is this 'magic' I'm supposed to see?"

_**Be warned, the magic is not something to be trifled with. Just as people practiced black magic in your world to worship my enemy, so too does the effects of such horrendous practice linger with much greater potency.**_

"!"

Amos nearly jumped startled by the voice that suddenly found itself to speak to him, chiding him for mocking the existence of magic before it vanished. Pulling his finger off the trigger which had nearly due to fright clamped hard onto the hair and firing off a wild shot into the wall, Amos placed his hand to his chest feeling his heartbeat skyrocket before it slowly began to beat softer indicating that he was calm. Letting out a breath of relief, Amos looked up at the ceiling where the heavens were sitting beyond the roof of concrete apologizing silently before a strange noise began to sound all across the room, alerting him once again as the noise which was akin to an alarm grew louder.

"What's going on? Is this the magic circle's doing?"

Little did he know how right he was with his own assumption, as the air grew still and a sudden swirl of energy gathered around Amos who was now feeling a chill running down his spine causing a suppressed panic in the ex-murderer, witnessing the unnatural phenomena unfold in front of him. Cursing, the man stepped back from the wooden floor in fear nearly tripping on his back from knocking over a rice cooker in his retreat his eyes looking at the wooden surface which he once stood on, and the next sight completely freaked him out. There, imprinted in deep crimson red markings, complete with the ritual circles and incantations of an unknown language between the spaces coming together to form a pentagon-like shape in the middle, was the very circle that he had come to destroy in the first place stamped into the wood the crimson stains giving the impression that it had been worn and left to rot for a very long time. Amos got over his shock and immediately leapt to his feet, unsure of what to do in this situation…sure he had trouble involving murderous men high on blood and had been stuck in his own share of near death experiences during the massacres but to stop magic?

_**Be still my son, this magic is beyond you as a human being. This is the corruption of miracles, what was once used to spilt the waters in half and cause the blind and deaf to see…has been turned into these, nothing but trickery and deceptions which are used for the advancement of self. **_

"How do I destroy it then if I cannot even get near to it!? There's no end to such power!" Amos yelled above the howling wind, circling the magic imprint as a ray of light began to shine in the middle of the vortex causing him to retreat further from the source lowering Marie to shield his eyes as he heard the whisper speaking to him once more, the next statement banishing his thoughts of escape.

_**You weren't meant to, not yet…but defend yourself! **_

The warning couldn't have arrived at a better timing as Amos immediately rolled backwards hearing a loud scraping of metal on the ground before a hiss of air being cut sent the man tumbling, Amos stumbling to his feet and brought up Marie in a defensive stance as the destructive force leapt at him and pushed him back forcing Amos to roll again, but this time he brought up his shotgun and fired right into the billowing smoke feeling a look of surprise from the presence within. There could be no hesitation right now as the figure decided to raise the invisible weapon hidden in the smoke charging towards Amos as he gritted his teeth, ready to attack as he immediately pressed on the hair trigger hard.

"Eat pellets!"

*Bang*

* * *

Meanwhile, before Amos' arrival at the compound

"Rejoice, Emiya Shirou, your wish is about to become a reality!" Emiya Shirou could only feel uncomfortable by the priest's statement, Rin closing the door to the church as he exited the building his back turned to the wooden doors as his eyes held uncertainty and a troubled expression was worn on his face. Meanwhile the girl in the yellow raincoat who noticed the duo exit the church was already on the move, making her way to them as Rin turned to face Shirou who continued looking at the sky absent-mindedly her own doubts and uncertainty of what was said playing in a loop in her mind.

"So, Shirou…why did you even agree to keep the Command Seals if you didn't want to be involved in the first place, you heard Kirei in there: he would have allowed you to give up your position, you could be living a normal life now without having to worry about this." Rin's words gained Shirou's attention, the redhead meeting her gaze before he looked down slightly as if unsure of his choice as well but the moment was ruined when the girl in the yellow raincoat came to them her facial expression was unknown under the hood but from the looks of her stare Shirou could guess that she had heard them talking.

"Ok then, let's go Rin…Saber. I'll talk about it tomorrow, when I'm fully rested up and actually ready to plan what I'll do next." He dismissed Rin's question completely, walking ahead of the two who were left confused at his actions. The journey back through the European district to the main city was quiet, all could be heard were the sounds of cars rushing by the trio and small trickles of adults moving around the city finding their own source of fun as they walked across the local bridge which connected right to the old neighborhoods and districts, Shirou being left to his thoughts about what had been said to him about this Holy Grail War.

"Shirou." The sound of Rin's voice made him stop, Shirou's mulling cut short as he turned around to face her noticing the black-haired girl put a hand to her hip, her own smile disappearing into a threatening expression at both him and Saber who was silently ready to defend her Master should anything happen right now. It didn't take long for Rin to give a huge breath and speak her mind, as much as she didn't want to say it to the boy she considered too good to be involved in such a violent struggle of life and death, the magus already feeling a lump forming in her throat as she gave her best glare to intimidate Shirou.

"This means we are enemies from today onwards, and if we should meet again outside of school…don't expect any mercy from one Master to another in this war, but don't get me wrong…you really are incompetent on your own without help or knowledge about the rules. So…that's all I have to say about this." Rin lifted her hands and dropped them as she found herself at a loss of words, and though she didn't know it Shirou could read the noticeable choke in her voice when she declared it to him which bothered him as he knew Rin was not one for such words, if she had wanted him dead she wouldn't have to involve herself in matters such as leading him to the proctor who oversaw the war and even giving him tips or asking what he was good in…sure for that last part she would have done this to analyze his skills and determine just how dangerous he was, but everything else would have nullified that. So instead of frowning and nodding, just as Rin predicted, he instead gave her a genuine and sincere smile brushing her declaration of war aside as easily as how she choked on her words eyeing her with a determined glance.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have done all this for me. So thanks a lot for the help."

"W-What are you s-saying, idiot?! Did you get hit by Lancer that hard at the compound? We're enemies! We're supposed to hate and fight one another, and this doesn't scare you one bit at all?!" Rin stuttered out, her eyes betraying her shock at his own statement a small flush of red forming at her cheeks as she shook her head gripping her hands in fists. Shirou simply looked at her utterly confused in the typical Shirou dense-as-a-rock fashion, tilting his head at her words before he just shrugged his shoulders looking up at the sky.

"I don't believe you can do it, and I won't let anyone get hurt in this war. You have my promise on that."

"That's a rather sweet thing to say, Onii-chan. Although I wouldn't be so sure about you even surviving to the very end." A small child's childish giggle sounded in front of the two teens who turned towards the sound, their eyes catching the sight of a small girl dressed in purple with a fur hat and clothing smirking at them through her ruby red irises as the hairs on Shirou's neck stood, his eyes widening in recognition before he looked up to see a massive tower of dark skinned muscle of a man with wild hair glaring at them with a giant sword shaped like a club in his hand. Rin could only grit her teeth in anger that Archer was knocked out for the fight while Saber had gone into action, moving to the front of the trio and shedding her raincoat to reveal a blonde girl with her hair tied in a bun behind her head dressed in armor while moving an invisible sword in defense of her Master as the little girl chuckled evilly.

"You're that girl...from before."

"I told you to hurry up and summon your Servant or you would die, Onii-chan…but now that you managed it, your life is coming to an end."

* * *

Back to Shirou's home

Amos coughed out a trickle of blood, Marie blocking off another attack from the assaulter who was eyeing him with a murderous and yet unsound glare, raising the sword it held in its gauntleted grip bringing it down as the man rolled aside and shot another shell blasting the armored figure back as chips and metal dents with specks of blood was spattered all over the armor in small splotches, Amos glancing in utter shock at the damage he was dishing.

"Damn, he's still standing?! Even with armor he should be dead by now!" The figure wasted no time in charging forwards, swinging the heavy longsword in a horizontal cut Amos immediately reacting to the swing as he rushed under the blade feeling the tip graze his left shoulder before he tumbled, aiming Marie and firing the second blast this time there was no knockbacks as Amos gritted his teeth already frustrated by the dragged on fight. Lifting his jacket, he could see that he was running low on bullets and to make things worse the strange armor clad man had not fallen from his injuries instead a burst of wind was the only warning as Amos realized he was too slow to go anywhere in time to avoid the blow, so the man brought up Marie again noticing a few scratches forming along the metal as he locked blows with the knight as Amos realized he need an edge.

"Darn, no choice now." Instantly the knight retreated when he noticed a sudden flash of steel aimed for the exposed neck below the horned helmet , the fighter stepping back as the two found themselves at a stalemate once more except that this time Amos could let out a small smirk as he pressed a button at the side of the butt, a sound of metal grinding against each other sounded through the night as a crossbow attachment unfolded from beneath the barrels, the man pulling back a bolt and cocked it right as the knight did not use the power charge instead opting to run towards Amos. Amos didn't take the bait however, instead giving the impression that he was counting on a ghost shot that would finish the fight allowing the knight to get overconfident as he continued to charge him raising the sword in a lunge.

At that time, two things happened. One was that instead of moving away, Amos had instead decided to implement his plan wheeling into motion as he saw the sword lunging for his chest bringing his hand up and with a grin on his face, let out a battlecry as the knight's eyes widened at the flash of steel this time not from the strange weapon in his opponent's hand but rather the clash of steel on steel as his longsword met with the curved deflection of a kukri swerving the force which the knight had placed behind his final strike aside throwing him off balance as Amos used the time to spin around dropping Marie to the ground while he drew the bolt from his free hand, and decisively drove it into the side of the man where the armor was exposing flesh. However, he did not anticipate the bolt to break upon contact as the steel broke into pieces from the sudden shift by the monster of a man his intended narrow target replaced with steel.

"Oh crap." Amos could only utter as the knight swung a fist burying it into his chest, the single blow causing his eyes to nearly pop out of his sockets as he flew back rolling onto his side while the kukri remained in his grip. The knight slowly advanced on Amos, who was struggling at this point to stand from the shattering blow before he felt the cry of pain leaving his lips Amos rolling over feeling his broken ribs as he let out huffs of air, the knight approaching him slowly as Amos blinked in and out of focus struggling to stand as a metal boot came into view raising his fight or flight instinct through the roof as he lost control. Raising his hand weakly as a last resort, Amos could do the only thing that was left in his arsenal to do for this one-sided fight.

"P-Please…I-I must not…die yet…" He uttered before a sudden sensation burned through his flesh, the man suddenly screaming out in pain as his vision began to fade in and out Amos dropping his left hand weakly onto the ground as all sensation was lost. As he screamed, the knight suddenly paused in his footsteps eyeing the man's hand to which Amos could hardly see but he could make out the outline of a strange butterfly like crest forming on the inside of his palm, the revelation stunning him as the knight stood still for only a moment. After that, Amos could feel a pair of cold steel arms grab him by the underside of his shoulders slowly dragging him towards the house, his eyes catching a last glimpse at the stranger before the sound of a helmet cluttering to the ground caught his attention and a new face came into view…a face of a blonde haired woman with a messy ponytail and emerald eyes staring straight at him, the last words he heard before he fell into the realm of darkness was that of the woman's her tone full of curiosity and a small measure of awe.

"So, you're my Master…"

It was moments then he realized she was wearing armor with red fabric.

End

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a good day you guys I am tired as heck and gotta sleep. Take care, and stay safe out here.

VI


	3. Berserker, Premonitions and Red Wonder

Fate: War's End

Author's notes: Hey guys this is the VI here, I really hope you all are doing well where ever you are. For the guys in Europe right now especially, I pray things are well with you. Now on to business, we have a new chapter out now for War's End since my first supposed one shot chapter meant for this fic…and I am still in the baby stages of planning what happens from here on out. So now things are in a pinch, Amos is knocked out in the midst of Shirou's home with his new Servant and things are going to play out as canon with Shirou over with Berserker…so that being said, what would happen? Would the Grail allow the entry of one more Servant?

Let's find out.

Disclaimer: Typemoon take my money!

* * *

Shirou Emiya stood frozen in his position as he stared down the little girl with silver white hair and her Servant, his eyes unable to believe that one of the seven Masters that were fighting in the War was here, and the fact that it was a little girl was making Shirou more affirmed in his decision to stay and fight it out. Rin on the other hand seemed to be more focused on the little girl, her eyes lighting in recognition at the girl as she immediately cursed her luck again that Archer wasn't around and in good fighting condition since the fight with Lancer and Saber in one night had pretty much drained him dry of any prana to fight back his attackers, her mouth opening to speak while taking a wary stance at the girl her tone almost caught between that of a question and that of a confirmation of her own personal fears. Shirou caught the look of fright that showed on the girl's face as he kept silent, eyeing the large bulky Servant that was still lucid and overseeing the interaction with little to no interest as he glanced at Saber, noticing the grip on her sword was tightening with each second a bead of sweat pouring down her forehead as she continued to eye the giant vigilantly and for some unknown reason the redhead felt a chill of fear just by looking at him.

"You are…an Einzbern, correct?"

"Yup, I am sorry my manners are absent right now. I was excited to see Emiya Onii-chan that I forgot myself." The young girl giggled again rather childishly, though even Shirou could tell that there was no humor intended behind that statement the words coming out as empty and hollow of meaning except the glare of hidden malice behind the polite demeanor held within as the girl lifted her dress slightly and bowed introducing herself to the trio. In the meantime Rin's mind was exploding into overdrive, this time she really was cursing whoever thought it was funny to give her luck a D rank in such a tense situation as she instantly looked around for any way to escape, the subtle action pleasing Ilya as she announced her name proudly.

"Ilya Einzbern, nice to meet a fellow magus of the powerful Tohsaka clan being involved in this war, and of course my dear big brother." She gestured to Shirou with a finger as Rin felt her dread skyrocket, her Servant took one step forward as if in response to a hidden command Saber however took no more chances with the Servant approaching them ready to fight, and before Shirou could even say something in reply to the little girl's introduction and why Rin was now wearing a face of terror at the mention of her family's name the woman in blue and silver rushed towards the giant who immediately swung the giant blade in a forceful horizontal swing, Saber gritting her teeth as she brought her Invisible sword and clashed onto the giant with full force without a moment's hesitation.

"Saber wait!"

"Damn it, I don't have Archer right now and I don't think Saber can fight that thing in her condition either!" Rin gripped Shirou's arm as the two Servants began to clash, the Tohsaka considering a retreat while Shirou did not budge with her arm pulling the red-headed boy who was still frozen in place at the display of strength and conflict brewing in front of him. Growling in frustration and worriedly for her personal safety, the black-haired girl tugged harder as she found herself nearly caught up in the storm of power being exuded from the two Servants as Saber was avoiding the wild uncoordinated swings of the enemy Servant as Ilya smirked with a devilish grin while jabbing her thin finger at the woman in blue.

"Kill her, Berserker!"

* * *

With Amos

_Opening his eyes, he found himself standing in the midst of a courtyard alien to him with cobblestone filling the floor stretching around him like an open field of stone and earth, the mood gloomy and even eerie as if he were in a cage. Squinting under the invisible sun which blocked his vision, Amos brought his hand up to shield himself from the glare turning behind to see nothing but the tall stone walls and fortifications which towered over his height, seemingly looming over him like eagles watching their prey. Confused by the new environment he was exposed to, the man reached his back for Marie only to be discouraged further when a sequence of images popped right in his head causing him to groan in realization as his memory began to kick in recalling bits of the small one-sided fight he was forced into back at the compound due to interference of the magic circle, the vision of the knight and the face of the woman who faced him as she dragged him aside came to mind as he opened his eyes blinking in confusion at what he witnessed, slapping himself lightly across the face._

"_What was that all about? Where is this place? And that knight…no, that woman who was she and what is she doing here?" Amos rubbed his forehead with his index and middle fingers, trying to place the events together in one coherent string of thought. Recovering from his sudden loss of focus the man decided to look around the courtyard, once again shrugging off the weird feeling that was creeping over his shoulder from just being in the shadow of the fort his eyes scanning for a nearby entrance or any hint of life, finding only one wooden door lying opposite him leading into a nearby tower something that made the man suspicious about the convenient timing the entrance happened to appear when he was just about to start a long dreaded search. _

"_Well look at that, someone decided to conveniently leave a door open just when I was searching for one. Normally I would be looking a gift horse in the mouth, but…just this once shouldn't hurt." He told himself while giving off a nonchalant shrug as he walked towards the door, not bothering to push the already open doors which gave the feeling he was expected and coupled with the gloomy environment the feeling was more than foreboding than he could take. He made his way past the doors to walk into the main hall, cautiously muting his footsteps to a bare scrape against the stone as the doors creaked behind him narrowing the small prism of light which disappeared completely with the sound of metal sliding into place, making him sigh. To confirm his suspicion Amos turned around on his heel, coming face to face with the closed doors masking everything in the damp and dark space of the inner fort while he scratched his head, this was definitely something that would be typical in a nightmare if he was even remotely aware of what he was viewing._

"_Ok then." He could only say as words failed to express the irritation he was feeling then, throwing his arms into the air while still facing the locked entrance as he walked back towards the main hall stretching out his hands to feel his way into the darkness. The normal reaction to a person living in the jungle was usually that of being one with the forests and hearing, smelling as the forest does in all those cheesy action movies where a zen master sitting in a cross legged position would direct the young in understanding nature with a wave of his mystical hand and stroking beard. But to be honest, it was all bull as Amos stumbled and tripped his way towards a flight of stone steps making sure he was slow and deliberate instead of prancing around like an idiot and killing himself should he fall._

"**The fort is rebelling, the guards are revolting! We need to ensure the prisoners are all secure, secure the tower!"**

"…_What was that?" Amos stopped as he looked back at the darkness, unsure of what to say before a sudden invisible force shoved the man aside from his position causing him to stumble albeit nearly falling over but that was prevented by Amos forcing his body forward ignoring the screaming in his instincts to let himself fall back, the sound of flesh smacking the concrete echoing throughout the tower as the shockwave shook his palms and hands shivering from the impact. Amos bit back a frustrated growl to the shadows which were crawling around the tower, instead opting to silently journey on as the voices began to increase in volume joined by the sound of metal clanking as he proceeded further along the corner his palms sweating as it scraped itself across the cold stone walls, the voices preceding the movements as various tones and orders were being yelled at as he grunted holding his shoulder which was being knocked forwards for the second time._

"**Whoever gets in your way and try to stop you, cut them down…but only if they use force against you!"**

"**Captain, prisoners on the other levels are all secure but this tower!"**

"**I think I hear something in there, the damn jailers locked the door."**

"**Shit, that cell…men, we have to get in there now! **_**She's **_**to be unharmed and punish those who dare to break English law!" **

"_She…what the hell is going on over there?" Amos increased his pace, his hands grasping at the jutting bricks and flat surfaces of the wall as he began a quick ascent hearing the clashing of steel and some battlecries being thrown across the circular staircase, the man breaking into a jog as he brushed aside the invisible bodies that were pushing against him shoving them with his palms as the voices died down when he neared the top of the stairs, this time the steel and voices faded in the distance slowly turning into a whisper as Amos found himself stepping to the top of the flight of steps. Facing him while the deadly silence began to bloom and infect the atmosphere which had already grown heavy and thick around him was a single metal door, the presence behind it was contrary to the dark ominous voices as a whisper echoed in his ear breathing lightly in his canal._

"**Welcome, I was expecting you." **

"_Who are…" Amos didn't finish his words as a sliding noise alerted him to stare at the door before him, his question dying in his throat as the sound of a large metal piece fell to the ground noisily cluttering as the metal door slowly swung open ushering Amos into the bright light. As he covered his eyes with an outstretched palm, Amos felt a strange yet calming sensation overwhelm his defenses his feet automatically walking towards the realm of light beyond the door much to his realization as he tried to steer himself clear of the light, only to no avail as his feet refused to obey any commands from his body instead taking a bigger stride into the warm glow forcing him to shut his eyes while he called out to the unknown speaker._

"_Just who are you?" Amos asked once more, his body flaring up with an unknown burning sensation resonating with his palm as the light began to recede from his eyes the man waiting a moment as he opened his eyes slowly to a crack, lowering his hand as he did so. When he had completely exposed his eyes, Amos' own feeling of confusion quickly faded away as he felt a peaceful wind still him from his anxiety and nervousness his mouth gaping open like a goldfish, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and slapping the sides of his cheeks lightly to wake him from this dream._

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

_He found himself standing in a building, rows of wooden pews were lined up right beside him facing the front of the building he was staring at himself where towering stained-glass windows looked upon him with a circular window allowing light to shine through the masonry and illuminate the red carpet path he was standing on, Amos shifting his head to notice that separating the rows of pews which stretched to the far walls on either side of the vast room were neat rows of small arches held by Roman styled columns his head going back to the stained glass windows again as his eye caught sight of something even more stranger than the sudden change of environment from the fort he was in earlier. Amos' eyes went slightly wide in surprise and shock as he saw the stained glass portrait looming over him, his mouth nearly agape and losing a sensation in his own lower jaw at the magnificent sight._

_On the windows, past the small wooden altar covered with white linen cloth, was a picture which depicted two blondes both of them having the same features of emerald eyes which pierced a man's soul and Amos could make out the woman on his left wearing a full set of white armor which covered her chest with the same horned helmet he recognized from the woman he was fighting earlier split into half falling apart to either side of the figure, but what scared him was her eyes and expression. It was one of mute horror and pain, her emerald eyes once holding power had been diminished into shock while holding her longsword above her head ready for a killing blow and when Amos looked down he could see what was stopping her: a lance protruded out of her back from her chest, the weapon originating from the woman on the right who he noticed had the same features as the woman he had fought and was seeing on the left, but something was different about her…like the woman in red was just a copy. A fake, an impostor mirroring the real deal which was what he felt when he saw the woman on the right of the painting, and he first noticed nothing more than raw emotion of anger and sadness…anguish and pain, like she had lost a loved one dear to her. Unlike the woman in red, she was wearing a lighter sort of armor which did not completely cover her chest and shoulders even leaving her arms which was covered by the blue dress exposed and vulnerable except for a pair of heavy gauntlets holding the very spear jabbing through the woman in red which seemed to be straining even though it was immortalized in glass and the moment was perhaps centuries ago he could feel the very tension and its impact exuding from it._

"_What kind of painting is this?" _

_That was the least strangest thing he found about the entire painting, as he moved his gaze to look upon the top where a very familiar picture of stone and cobblestone greeted him, the sting of recognition striking him like a hammer as he felt his hands shake and shiver an unknown feeling of dread and sadness exuded from the image before him. In the middle of the courtyard belonging to the very fort he was just in stood a wooden stake driven into the middle with neat arrangements of logs stacked in a box-like structure surrounded by a group of men in strange archaic clothing, cloaks and chainmail with helmets of steel sneering and shaking their uneven glass fists towards the stake. Tied to it was a girl with a braid of blond hair and dressed in a faded blue dress without armor, her head bowed in silent prayer as Amos found his mind go into a shutdown mode, unable to understand what he was seeing with his eyes._

"**When the worm hiding in the shadows reveals his true nature for all to see, and a sorrowful guardian of crimson regrets follows his creed…you will know when to call me to your side."**

_Amos couldn't even move to speak as a veil of shadow cast itself over his eyes, sending him crumpling to the floor of the cathedral among the red carpet._

* * *

With Shirou and the rest

"GGGKK!" Saber clenched her teeth as she met another powerful swing from the huge man, her knees beginning to wobble almost uncontrollably from the sheer weight of the sword hanging over her head, the knight attempting to stand against the wave of pure muscle who was trying his best to put pressure onto her sword which was defending her from any further damage. It didn't take long for Berserker to lift his sword for an extra swing, Saber taking the chance to dash out of the way and flank the mountain of meat striking against the flesh of his leg making the giant growl in anger, dragging the sword along the ground to send pieces of debris flying straight towards Saber who was forced to use Invisible Air to deflect the improvised projectiles which was forcing her back with each impact, the blue knight barely escaping the giant blow that destroyed the ground she was standing on previously rocks thrown into the air as Saber readied her sword once more. Berserker didn't even flinch or guard himself when she attacked, instead with a swing of his hand he swatted the tiny girl away to the side exposing Rin and Shirou who were now in his range raising his blade in the air just as Rin pushed Shirou out of the way before she escaped, the sword cleaving the ground forcing Rin to take out one of her jewels.

"Take this then!" Throwing the jewel at Berserker who was recovering from its powerful and reckless move, the Servant glancing at the stone in confusion before Rin shouted with her fingers pointing to the jewel as Ilya looked on entertained by the fight.

"Set in Flammen!"

*Boom*

The jewel on command exploded in the face of Berserker sending the giant reeling back from the impact nearly toppling on its legs as Ilya simply stood there without a shy of emotion from her face at the sudden attack, instead paying attention to Shirou and Saber who had already taken the time of the distraction to meet up while Rin backed away from the giant towards another safe spot readying another jewel despite her inner self whining at the waste of magic being spent. Turning her head to see Shirou talking to Saber before she replied if not with a serious edge to her voice to his concerns, Rin already hearing a growl from within the smoke alerting her to immediate danger as she turned back to address the two with irritancy jabbing a finger at the smoke where Berserker's body knelt still affected by the explosion.

"Oi, Saber if you have the time to perform a finishing blow, do it now!" Rin called out to the Servant, the blonde pushing Shirou back with her hand hearing a small statement of protest before she performed a Prana Burst raising her sword towards her estimate of Berserker's head hoping to end the battle before it can even begin to drag on further, her sword slicing Berserker's body with full force as a huge line could be seen drawn across his torso the attack sending the mountain crumbling to the ground on his back as Ilya now glared in anger at the sudden turn of events, her hand gripping into a fist. Meanwhile Shirou stood on the sidelines, his face surprised by the sheer speed in which the fight had been finished before he felt relief go through his thoughts…at least that was what he had hoped as Ilya's words reached his ears.

"Berserker, get up!" She ordered as a small growl caught Saber's attention to her back as the giant laying on the ground suddenly got up to his feet howling in rage at the girl who managed to defeat him, Saber could only look in shock stunned by the recovery of her enemy as the large bulky fist grabbed the knight crushing the warrior by squeezing his fist ready to pop the Servant like a balloon causing Saber to cry out in pain as she felt her arms go limp from her bones breaking under the strain, Shirou immediately sprinting towards the duo as he recovered from his shock at the recovery of Berserker who tossed Saber to the ground and stamped his feet, yelling at the top of his lungs at the struggling warrior while Rin realized what Shirou was heading to yelling after him urging him to come back with gnashed teeth and chased after the red head grabbing him by the arm and pulled him back with all her might to prevent more foolishness from the boy who was kicking and pushing his way towards Saber.

"Saber! Let go of me this instant!"

"You stupid fool don't rush in, when are you going to realize through that thick skull of yours that she's saving you to ensure you escape the battlefield!" Saying those words made Shirou pause in his struggle, the boy widening his eyes to look at the girl who was glaring at him with all the seriousness she could muster her words stinging the boy with a lot more impact than it should have. Calming herself down from her outburst, Rin looked at the boy completely ignoring the fact that Berserker was staring down Saber lowering her voice to a hushed whisper as Saber struggled with considerable effort to stand up to her opponent, nearly falling over in the process while Shirou looked on helplessly.

"Shirou, the purpose of a Servant is to defend their Master from all harm until either one of them is destroyed. She is just a tool, a weapon to be used against your enemies for the war and if you start charging into battles blindly like this you are going to help no one in this situation! Saber is protecting you, because you can't protect yourself against such an opponent!" Rin spoke harshly, internally regretful of her words to Shirou who was ignoring her plea instead his eyes looking at Rin just once and that glance told her everything he needed to say before he shook off her hand.

"I can't believe you can even say that, Tohsaka. I said I won't leave anyone behind, nor will I just stand there and let them die for me…never, not again!" Shirou protested strongly and vehemently, his dark brown eyes burning with passion as he broke free of Rin's weakened grip around his arm bolting towards the kneeling Saber who was spattered with blood from the forceful slam her hair covered her eyes but not her mouth which Shirou saw was gritting with stubbornness in the face of her opposition, though the boy felt something else as he managed to reach her just in time to jump in front of the final blow meant to kill the knight in blue pushing the girl aside from range of Berserker's attack. He felt pain and regret, he saw her eyes for a brief moment as he called out to her causing the knight to lift her head widening in utter shock at his reckless action just before the sword was swung in a horizontal attack meant to behead her.

"Saber-GRRGGHKK!" Shirou managed to speak before the sword found its way into his back, the weapon flinging his body aside to roll onto the ground in front of Saber whose eyes had become one of terror at his motionless body. Unable to control her own emotion at the needless sacrifice, Saber could only reach her hand out towards her fallen Master…the boy who saved her for nothing more than a strike of altruism and reckless behavior was now on the ground with his blood pooling onto the concrete.

"S-Shirou…" She uttered, her eyes unable to tear itself away from the boy's dead eyes staring into the distance while Rin covered her mouth sharing her shock as she crumpled to her knees unable to process what had happened to her fellow schoolmate for the second time this night while Ilya, surprisingly for being the enemy had a stunned expression on her face as well, her own thoughts hidden behind her disbelief at what the red headed boy had done…and it didn't feel right. Just, even. This act of intended justice and revenge, did not feel right to her than she had expected herself to feel when it was done…the Einzbern simply looked at Shirou's dead eyes, an unknown feeling finding its way into her heart eating away at her as she turned her gaze away.

"Why…why would you even do such a stupid thing, Onii-chan?" She uttered, more to herself than letting anyone else hear her thoughts as the blood continued to leak from Shirou's body while Saber's words were caught in her throat, the Einzbern girl recovered first as she looked towards Berserker who had even paused to observe the boy who had thrown his life away for his own Servant foolishly. Berserker seemed to have caught on to her intention, the warrior turning tail and walked towards Ilya scooping the young girl up in her arms as she eyed the dead body of her brother one last time.

"I don't wanna play anymore tonight…I feel strange." Turning back to Rin and Saber who were too busy seeing the dead boy she breathed deeply before she spoke again hiding her own conflicted thoughts. "You can have your lives today since Onii-chan killed the mood, let's go Heracles." The Servant known as Heracles grunted in acknowledgement as he placed her on his shoulder and turned his back on the scene, retreating back into the shadows from where they arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile with the knight in red, Shirou's home

She watched him sleep, the man's breathing became lighter with each breath into the clear night sky while the knight placed a hand on his forehead feeling the burning sensation of a fever kick into gear as she silently gazed on him, bringing up the rinsed towel she found lying around in the bathroom to rest on his forehead letting him rest easy for the night. Seeing that the man's current needs were needed, the knight in red let out a sigh of half-relief and half frustration her emerald eyes glancing off into the distant moon, her own private thoughts swirling in her mind right now.

There was no battlefield when she awoke, no piles of corpses of men in metal armor or even blood running down in rivers on the ground…not even a sight of her. That made the knight's blood boil slightly, but she kept it under control and simmering beneath the exterior of her expression of apathy as she heard the snores of the man peacefully blending with the silence, her own curiosity peaking while the woman traced a finger down onto her armor where the splotches of blood caked part of the armor she wore then turning to see the man shift uncomfortably in the futon, the woman noticing a tear being shed from his eyelid a pang of unknown emotion hitting her nerves as she turned away her eyes then cast itself onto the courtyard through the rice doors which was opened to let the air in. Laying on the ground in the same position it was in since she dragged her Master inside the house to recover from his wounds was the very weapon that managed to wound even her, a Servant with just one blast.

"A mere man like you can even scar me, a powerful Servant just with that weapon with no magic on your side." She muttered, contemplating the ludicrous idea doubting that even a mortal man would be able to touch a Servant. Servants were spirits, beings that were powered by the Holy Grail and in doing so enhanced their physical attributes and abilities to the point even Caster, the lowest ranking Servant could crush a man with just a light squeeze. In short they were invincible to any normal man, not able to be stopped unless commanded to suicide by their own masters or if the men holding the leash died first, but yet for the first time…a mere mortal had managed the impossible. He had struck out at her, the strongest class of them all with nothing more than a modernized weapon and even better being able to penetrate her armor enough to wound her, the wonder and awe lasted only for a moment before she found herself grinning a bit at the man in the futon feeling a small sense of elation at such a revelation as she put a hand over her eyes chuckling lightly at her new Master, watching the moonlit sky with renewed vitality.

"Master, you are an interesting one indeed."

End

Author's notes: I am pleased to have the new chapter out, and this is the question corner, were I try to answer what you may have thought during this chapter.

So, first on the list...what's with the vision right? Uh, that's part of the story so I can't say more other than the significance would happen someday, just not today. Sorry guys, next question moving on!

So why did I pick the Servant to be _her_? Well I wanted a character who lost his father too early and had the love of a real family versus one who was only fed lies from her own mother and when she met her father in person to put herself out as the only capable successor to the royal throne and having daddy call her a conspirator and plotter with her sister, which then led to the distinct events that tore an entire kingdom asunder and made Corpse Mountain a popular tourist spot for fantasy writers who want bonerpirations for their next book.

Will the mysterious (well not so mysterious) voice speaking to Amos show up again? Spoilers.

Well I think that's it, I gotta sleep I'm tired. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think of it and have a great day/night ahead of you all!

VI


	4. Tension, Reckless Red and Threat

Fate: War's End

This chapter will be edited.

Author's notes: This is yet another chapter in the War's End, I'm doing this to break off from my big projects and because my creative fount is recharging. That being said I hope you guys are having fun and keeping it safe out there, enjoy this chapter. I'll confirm one thing for you guys, there won't be two Servants for my OC at the same time due to keeping with my rule of exception by one as having two Servants running about at the same time is disadvantageous to the character development of Shirou and the rest if it is done like that. Also in regards to Shirou…I am going to make him a bit sharper than being just plain old altruistically and naïvely dense than what was depicted of him, I felt the visual novel did some

Disclaimer: Typemoon…I've been throwing money at my screen all day, if you guys don't pick up the cash I will take it back. My money, man…you don't just leave a man cold like that. But in all seriousness Typemoon owns Fate and the giant time space of the Nasuverse except my OC, who is mine.

_I read about miracles, the power provided to those by God to tear down false gods and even split seas and stop a sun from setting for a day. From those readings in the church I was fascinated by such power, but also afraid of it at the same time…sure you could simply speak a word and the waters listened to you and stilled, but there was a reason why such power was never given anymore, why it was never shown. People are corrupt and stubborn, they see a chance to have power they would take it, if they wanted to be proven wrong they would ask for visual proof rather than faith, trust and to know that you were chosen to perform these miracles…I wondered how the men of old faced the pride and luring whispers of the belief that they were invincible every day, how they could perform such miracles and prevent the thoughts of self-empowerment from overwhelming their minds. It was then I realized what kind of situation I was in…and I laughed at the circumstances of just how deep I have sunk in this conflict to become a victim of it, as well as disgust._

_It seemed that even in another world, people would stoop so low as to turn to magic for their visual proof of greatness and superiority. It was that I could never stand, never did I imagine myself to be a victim…or perhaps that was intended for me to attract the Grail's attention? I wouldn't know the answer to that yet._

_Either way, this prison of souls will be broken down._

* * *

Team up, unwelcomed visit and Rejection

With Mordred and Amos, around the same time the battle with Berserker ended

The man blinked, the sweat pouring out to be absorbed by the dry and slightly damp cloth which was placed delicately onto his forehead which was throbbing lightly but it still hurt nevertheless as Amos felt a sensation run down his left arm indicating that he could move again, the man flexing his hand as if to test himself of that theory letting the soft touch of his fingers scraping against the skin of his open palm. Lifting his hand up slowly to bring his palm close to his face, Amos let out a small sigh at the sight as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand ridding his lids of the crust that formed from his nap before he glanced at the palm one more time to confirm his own suspicions. Groaning, he let his left arm flop to the ground ignoring the thud that accompanied the shudders echoing through his bones bringing his right hand to clasp the towel throwing it aside as he fought the lure of sleep dulling his senses.

"What happened to me?" He remembered what had occurred mere minutes ago, fighting the unknown assailant who appeared from the magic circle in the shed and how he saw a butterfly mark spreading over the inside of his palm followed by the dream in the fort and cathedral with the stained glass windows depicting three women trapped in critical moments of their lives, the tension and various emotions struck chords with his very own emotions when he recalled the detail of the depictions taking his mind off the stress that was plaguing him as of today…he already had enough trauma and surprises for once. Shifting the cover of the futon aside with a weak grip, Amos rose from his lying position as the headache continued to throb painfully forcing him to stop and nurse his forehead earning yet another groan from his throat which was slightly parched.

"Oh, you're up." The voice of the woman from before alerted him to the new presence in the room, Amos immediately swinging his head to his left his gaze falling on the figure leaning against the rice door exposing the room to the illuminating glow of the full moon as a strong wind blew outside the house sending the neat piles of raked leaves flying a considerable distance as they surrendered themselves to the alluring force of the wind creating a very calm atmosphere. The ex-killer could only find his mouth opening in slight surprise as he looked a familiar set of emerald eyes radiating power while wearing a full suit of armor, the dress that he noticed during the fight earlier had disappeared altogether instead only a metallic skeletal dress covered in partial her lower body before Amos' mind began to regain strength, his hand reaching for a cup of water which was laid by his bedside silence being kept between them as he slowly drank from the cup giving a nod of thanks.

"Thank you."

"Hmph, don't need to thank me…as long as I'm your Servant, I have to submit to your whims. Much as I detest being subject to you for the duration of this conflict, _Master_." She spat the last word out with venom, as if to push her point across to him with the further emphasis on the forced relationship they found themselves in. Amos simply stared at her, confused by her words and her own thoughts to the situation feeling a sense of understanding alongside her as he glanced at the moon exposed among the clouds, enjoying the calm and quiet. He had to admit, whoever did live here was enjoying the perks of a wonderful sightseeing spot from the wide open sky above the space of the courtyard…for a while he felt like he could go back to happier days, although as his eyes shimmered with fascination at the full moon tonight it soon dimmed as a particular memory played just on this night.

_Flashback_

"_This is rather a cliché isn't it? I am the cheesy guy just trying to propose and hope to not screw it up...I'm sorry I'm rambling once again, what I meant to say was-" Amos couldn't reply back as his stuttering and panicking tone was interrupted by two hands grabbing the poor flustered man's face and forcefully shoved him towards the owner, his mouth opened up at the right time to feel a pair of lips meet his own causing him to freeze outright for a few precious seconds before his eyes began to dilute slightly at the gesture from the girl who was staring at his eyes momentarily, her mouth leaving his as a hand wiped her mouth in silent satisfaction. _

"_You don't get it do you? Clichés are sometimes the best things that need no criticism."_

_Flashback end_

"I see, but thank you very much anyways for helping me while I was down…Master or not. You had the feeling of a merciless soldier, so I figured I would not survive the encounter." He closed his eyes as he spoke truthfully inwardly pushing the well of emotions which had opened up from it, feeling the fresh air blow in his short hair as strands of dark hair was blown back in the distance suppressing the memory in lock and key. Meanwhile he ignored the slightly surprised look on his Servant's face, obviously not known to appreciation as she felt warmth rising in her cheeks before she coughed loudly and looked away from him closing her eyes as if she didn't care, folding her arms in a tighter grip. Truth be told, the words of thanks was having a bit of an effect on her but the memories that accompanied that word was more than sufficient for her to feel bitter about it…and her Master sounded like he was just saying it out of formality more than genuine, at least from her view but then again she didn't need to know nor did she care to clarify what he even meant behind that statement.

"Hmph, whatever you delude yourself with Master. Just know that if you didn't have that mark, I would have killed you where you stood."

"Thanks is still in order." He countered lightly, ignoring the second stint as he closed his eyes in silent meditation bowing his head lightly while tuning in his hearing to the sounds surrounding him and the house, finding nothing after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before he opened his eyes again clearly troubled. He recalled the various sounds of the forest, the noisy crickets and sounds of dead leaves giving into the footsteps of night prowlers…here he couldn't hear anything but silence, almost like death was present around him. It was discomforting.

"Speaking of which, I do not know who you are and your introduction was rather…talkative without words." He stated after a moment's pause sipping on the water slowly to ease off the throbbing of his head which was making his world spin in small circles, the Servant however did not catch on to his game as she took the words as though an insult at her own abilities, feeling irritance as she immediately went into a pout placing her hands on her hips while glaring at her new Master defensively.

"I was summoned without cause, and you didn't have the seal at the time so I thought I could just kill you…I figured you were some mage who only relies on their beloved magic to help him." At that declaration of prideful boasting and assumption, Amos simply gave a small hint of amusement forming his lips into a cheeky smile hiding his other emotions at that statement and preventing his own sarcastic tongue from jabbing back at her, the Servant simply continuing to speak while she stared at him with a hint of smugness. "But then that mark saved you from execution, and so I am bound to you with it. As for my name, I cannot disclose so easily especially to you. You may have wounded me, but you are still beyond a Servant like any other human." At this point, the blonde made it a point to glare at Amos' direction intimidating him just from her own aura alone…though it did reveal some small information to take note of. Amos processed what was spoken to him, stretching his arms in the air to relieve some of the tension in his muscles while he faced her with a neutral look, as if he was thinking of something before his mind sorted out his personal thoughts and ignoring the throbbing and dizziness causing him to stumble a bit speaking without his light tone adding a bit more severity to it while glaring in the general direction of his Servant.

"Your opinion is appreciated but unnecessary to me whether you blame me for such a summon," he paused as Amos looked down near the rice doors where Marie laid reaching down to pick up his shotgun his fingers sliding across the weapon frowning as he saw the scratches that was sustained during the fight. "I didn't even ask for this either, I was meant to destroy the magic circle that was plaguing this household however I neither expected a guard nor did I anticipate that this…artificial construct could inflict such a curse on me. To make things worse you scarred Marie, poor thing." He said politely with an angry glare telling the Servant that she wasn't the only person who was moaning about her own circumstances, his eyes falling to the weapon again before he placed it back down onto the ground stepping over to his Servant arms folded turning his full attention to the unwilling Servant.

"You can be angry or…whatever. The point is you can scream and kick your legs at me as much as you want, but the fact remains: we are whether the other wants it or not, partners due to this affliction," As if for emphasis Amos flipped his palm out which held the Command seals at the blonde haired woman, "and so as of today we have to either accept or tolerate each other's presence for the duration until my own mission is complete. If you seriously think the same, I am willing to throw you away to complete what I am set to do." Now that earned a chuckle from the woman who found it amusing, this man was clearly uneducated in the meaning of the entire War and was a greenhorn at it…no surprises to her as she looked away from her Master. Just because he held onto the Command seals which could dictate whatever action the Servant can take three times didn't intimidate her in the slightest, directing a hard gaze upon Amos as she sized him up with an aura intimidating as her stature.

"You have no idea what this is all about, do you?"

"Absolutely not, in fact I would desire to end this war with a twist to the goal. But before I can do that, I must ask…what I can call you then, if you will refuse to tell me your real name as well as brief me on the entire scenario and its rules." He spoke confidently deflecting her smug statement meeting her iron gaze with a distant stare as he walked out of the room, hearing the heavy thud of steel boots following after him before he turned around seeing that the woman had returned to wearing the helmet previously as a disembodied voice spoke to him in reply.

"You can call me by my class, Devastator. My name is not to be taken so lightly in this war as to be used like a friend's."

"Well then, that's a ridiculous title…with that sword I figured you might have been in a different class like Saber or something." Amos spoke nonchalantly as he moved towards the kitchen of the house, noting the cleanliness of the property before he sat down at the table sitting cross-legged while closing his eyes in silence as Devastator looked at him curiously unsure of what he was doing, though it didn't take long before his eyes opened alert and awake his questions for the situation were left unanswered for now. Narrowing his eyes to the left where the wall stood the distant thumping of footsteps could be heard noisily making their way to the large double doors earning a small gritting of teeth from the interference as Devastator seemed to stop in her tracks, the sting of a familiar aura striking her senses as her expression turned to anger at the feeling immediately turning her head to tune in to the aura before her eyes widened behind her visor.

"Someone is at the door. Could it be the owner perhaps?" Amos wondered aloud, his mind going into a small panic himself as he considered the situation in front of him, though his words were not lost on the Servant who was readying herself, the long sword forming in her hand as she prepared eagerly for the oncoming fight her helmet hiding the glee that was forming on her lips as she check the owner of the aura one more time for confirmation. Amos however didn't allow that to happen when the calm began to change, the man speaking almost softly as he heard the footsteps stop just outside the door most likely to fit the key in lock as Amos turned his head to addressing his Servant with authority in his voice when he sensed killing intent from the girl and her drawn weapon.

"Stop, Devastator! Don't attract attention to yourself now in their territory! We don't know if they're civilians or something else." He ordered firmly much to the chagrin of the Servant who was looking towards her Master holding out his left palm shoving the Command Seals into her face forcing her to stop.

"What are you saying? Those figures out there are Masters, one of them is a Servant just like me…not only that…_She's _just within my reach I won't let her just escape from me again!" She paused briefly before she protested against his orders with vibrancy and venom coating her words daring him to stop her, immediately leaving the kitchen in an instant stunning the man momentarily before he jumped to his feet trying to get over his shock at the god-like speed she was running at reaching the top of the wall before she descended over it. It did not take long for Amos as he ran towards the front doors where the clashing of steel rang out from the other side, the man grinding his teeth at the reckless and thoughtless action that Devastator had committed to break cover before he opened the front door reaching the main wooden gate which had opened to a small degree, that sight gave the former killer a good feeling that he could stop the conflict escalating further than was necessary.

"Stupid, stupid girl…" He muttered as he used his foot to immediately kick open the doors, bringing Marie to his hip readying for an aggressor behind the entrance while he shouted loudly at the scene he came face to face with, his words ringing with a hint of both anger and frustration at Devastator who disengaged from her unknown opponent as she turned her head towards the voice Amos ignoring the other presences around him while pointing Marie straight at Devastator going into a threatening stance with his hands going for his kukri sheath which laid behind his jacket glaring down the Servant, his vision slowly altering between a clear to a hazy mist shrouding some color as his focus dimmed.

"ENOUGH, I am ordering you to stand down!"

Three minutes earlier, entrance to Emiya compound

"Ok, where's the key to his house…there!" Rin spoke with a small triumph as she fished out the silver key hidden in Shirou's chest pocket of his school uniform which was stained heavily with the blood of the owner, the magus' own unease bit into her when she reached into the pocket where most of the blood was spilt when he was almost severed in two by Berserker's cleaver sword but she immediately fought the feeling down her throat from voicing her thoughts…her throat was already dry from what had happened previously, the image of Shirou lying in a pool of his own blood unbreathing while Saber cried his name out clutching the boy refusing to leave her Master's side.

Earlier after Berserker had left

"_SHIROUUUU!" Saber yelled helplessly at the body of the teenager lying motionless on the ground, his eyes wide with pain and terror as they stared right in the direction of where Rin was kneeling down feeling the full amount of the shock which hit her like a freight train. She knew that it would happen, the moment that Shirou had pushed Saber out of the way just as Hercules withdrew his weapon for the decapitating blow she readied herself mentally for the oncoming blow. This wasn't the first time she had experienced it already, but when she met Shirou in the school earlier that night after Archer was busy fighting Lancer and had kicked off in pursuit of the teenager who was caught stumbling into the battle it had been too late for him when she found him on the third floor lying face down in a pool of his own blood, sporting a gaping hole in his chest bursting his heart. She froze then, aware that he was close to death due to the rules implemented by the Association regarding secrecy and exercising control over the media to feed false covers of the destruction, and that a true magus would not bother facing such a tragedy and doing absolutely nothing even finishing the job as it was her duty._

_Rin did not understand why at the time, but she had chosen not to do it. She knew just how much she was risking, a normal boy being revived and thinking it would be a bad dream was not so bad a scenario but she knew better than that…Lancer's talk revealed that he wouldn't rest on his laurels if he knew of the boy's recovery by magic and pursue him. But she chose to do it anyway, her conscious acted in her spurring her on to use one of her own special items to save his life restoring his heart and helping him live…she didn't know what her own father would have said to that if he was there next to her._

_But now, once again even her efforts to heal him have just spiraled into a downward direction with that same boy becoming a rival Master for the Holy Grail in a once in a lifetime stroke of dumb luck, even going so far as to refuse the continuation of a normal life and traded it willingly for the hard line of being a Master surrounded by constant opportunities for death at every corner. For him to simply roll over and die right there and then, it was unbelievable to her…she had chosen the wrong time to keep most of her jewel stash back in her home taking only a select few with her for the scouting trip outside which led to the longest night, and to make things worse was the fatal blow which destroyed any chances for Rin to even perform healing magic on him. It had cleaved right through his spinal cord and half his torso, his broken body looked from afar like a doll that was chewed and tossed to the side effectively killing him from shock and blood loss…there was no absolute way to heal a dead man, magic had its limits for that._

"_S-Shirou…"_

_Why was she so concerned about it? Shouldn't she be at least satisfied with this, the fact that her competition was cut down by one? What happened to her declaration of them being enemies? Those questions slowly drifted from her logical and normally rational mind to give way to an unknown emotion she rarely felt for anyone other than her own sister, and the feeling was beginning to grow in strength while she tried to shove it down._

"…"

_Her voice died in her throat, unable to even place what she was seeing before her own eyes as a small sound began to ring in the distance alerted her attention to Shirou's broken body which was glowing dimly with a strange light, Rin staring weirdly at the sight of the phenomena wondering what was going on as she rose shakily to her feet stepping awkwardly over to Saber and Shirou all the while staring blankly at the strange glow which enveloped the latter's body, Saber was off to one side staring too in fascination at the turn of events and fate as Rin noticed the tendons and torn ligaments of muscle begin to form, twisting and curling around each strand and sinew building up the structure of flesh all the while her words were lost to the new situation._

"_What…is that?"_

Present

They had rushed towards Shirou's house, it was the closest place compared to the European district which was on the other side of town and also the only area to rest and recuperate from the long and weary night which had just passed, Rin herself was already aiming for some good shuteye. Leaning forward she unlocked the door concentrating on what was next while Saber lowered Shirou's body to the ground, her own eyes studying the redhead's condition again as if in disbelief of what had happened to him or what he had that could possibly make him recover from such a critical blow like that…there were so many questions on her mind that the Servant eventually felt her senses dull slightly but she pushed the luring feeling back although barely.

It was then that she felt a sudden bloodlust emanate from inside of the compound, Saber's eyes shot upwards as the presence appeared above her a weapon raised in the air to strike as Saber clenched her teeth blocking the blow from her opponent as she winced, the wound from Berserker's fight began to take some of its toll as she struggled for concentration and focused on her opponent. She was in for a big shock when her emerald eyes suddenly came face to face with an all too familiar figure, the sight of the attacker stunning her for a few long seconds before the sword of her opponent moved again this time aiming for her head. Saber didn't hesitate then to counter the blow and jumping further back, her own eyes unable to shift away from the familiar armor the recognition on her face as she almost dropped her guard.

"ENOUGH! I'm ordering you to stand down!" The voice of an unknown male suddenly called out from a short distance, Saber instantly looking towards where Rin was the black-haired girl was clearly surprised by the sudden appearance of the newcomer to the fight, dressed in a casual jacket and baggy pants breathing heavily while a shade of red was seen on his entire face leaning against the door wielding a gun in his right hand stretching out his left hand towards her enemy clearly angered by the sudden attack which had occurred.

"Master, you fool you should have stayed back in the compound and let me handle this!" The fully armored knight shot back, the disembodied voice hiding from all except for Saber and the newcomer the true gender of the warrior as the intended anger which was pointed towards Saber suddenly shifted intentionally onto the man, his teeth gritted and grinding lightly against one another as he gestured towards Rin and Shirou who were next to him staying a distance away from him and the Servants while the newcomer spoke again.

"I gave you a chance to not fight and see who these people are and what they want, instead you go off charging into your fights like it is some game! I will not hand innocents over to you until you clarify for me what you were exactly trying to accomplish!"

"She is a Servant and she's weakened now, and this is the only chance I can use to end your competition! These are the rulings of the Holy Grail War! And I will not let her slip through my fingers now!"

"There will be Servant casualties but look around you, I was already vulnerable the moment you entered combat to engage! More importantly I am supposed to let these people live, they are vital to what I am supposed to be doing!" The man yelled back at her, his own palm outstretched towards the armored knight as Devastator glared sharply and angrily at the man almost growling out her next statement when Saber too saw with surprise was the butterfly mark embedded in his hand, her thoughts going into overdrive while the two were staring each other down.

_Another Master here, and her…she's one of the Servants?!_

"You will not dare do such a thing!"

"Try me, and see where this takes you. There should be a limit on the amount of times I can use it, but I won't hesitate to waste one more trump card of yours if you won't stand down. Or even better if you won't listen to me…" The man drew out his kukri allowing the blade to shine in the moonlight's reflection as he glared down the Servant, his right hand releasing his grip on the shotgun allowing it to clatter to the ground before he switched grips and raised the kukri over his left hand where the Command seals laid, his emotions betraying his intention.

"If I cut the arm from the body, there will be no way to use it anymore right? So make your choice, either you take out the Servant right here and now in which I will cut all ties with you now…or swallow your damn pride and take the circumstances like a knight."

End

Author's notes: I am just back from break, so yea this is the new chapter release.

Time for questions about the story, speaking of which constructive criticism is appreciated instead of expressing simple dislike, simply give me your point of view so I can consider aside from what to do with the story. So firstly about the class, Avenger was suggested to me during my scroll in the reviews and while I do like the idea there was a problem…what does Mordred have to avenge, and it didn't seem to suit so I went for Devastator, Ravager was another choice but to have an anti-army NP as well as a wild fighting style crossed between Saber and Berserker class this was my choice.

Why did I make her hostile to Amos? To put it simply, their relationship wasn't founded out of duty and Mordred is more of a person with noble blood and a broken pride of privilege to go with her background…with the two I decided a one-sided (or perhaps maybe not) battle was to show and display how much she as a proclaimed king was not to bow simply because someone wounded her despite wonder, this to a prideful person you can imagine such a result.

As for the future of this story, I am trying to blend a mix of the events in which I will say that this does not necessarily mean one path is chosen for the ending. This will be elaborated later. As for Amos, I want to flesh him out more as the chapters go by but this will be at a different pace than just memories…but for now I am giving him this personality where I am hoping this can be expanded.

Anyways let me know what you think of this.

VI


	5. Orders, Stalemate

Fate: War's End

Author's notes: This is my next chapter on the story of Fate, I am glad you guys are reading it and I do hope you guys enjoy the read so far. Firstly I am still trying to grasp the character of Mordred in this, what she chooses to do and everything is like a puzzle to work out due to knowing that I have to stick to some of the lore which surrounds this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Typemoon and its works, except for my OC.

* * *

_It was not my intention, but I did it anyway. I never knew the concept of forgiving and walking away, the point of it to do so was something I couldn't understand-no, I chose to reject it when I closed my eyes to see my father's head waved in front of an angry mob amongst others including my mother's…their hair, the rolled up eyes of empty horror. There was no going back the moment I saw the true face of conflict. _

_To make matters worse, I was some guy who thought he could be a person who can prevent the conflict from spreading if I joined the warriors on my side, that they would help me end the violence quicker with my marksmanship. If only I could see myself and laugh at the very fact I wanted to be like the heroes I heard about or read in the novels, patting him on the back and tell him not to bother being one…I wanted a life free of violence._

_But they gave me no choice. Not when the heads of my family were thrown to the mud like dirt. I would find the man who did that, and take in return those who are precious to him._

"I said, stand down now!" Amos spat his words in fury as his arm lingered under the presence of steel, the kukri lowering towards his arm ready to slowly cut his wrist digging the blade past his skin to enforce his sense of determination onto the Servant who was gritting her teeth behind her helmet stubbornly standing her ground as well in open defiance as her pride blinded her own vision glancing at Saber with venom. Here she was, the woman that ruined her own hopes of becoming king standing weakly unable to effectively face her down…and now her Master had the gall to invade her own personal problem and declare her safe from her wrath! It was so close, the Grail War was a means to the end and seeing the person she so despised and mighty now wounded and powerless before her own might was something that she so desired and within her very own hands. The decisive battle that had been put on hold all those centuries ago when they both perished together on that hill could finally be settled here, once and for all!

"How dare you try to take this away from me, Master! You don't even come close to understanding the opportunity that this presents to you or me at all!" The Servant in red stubbornly stood her own ground grinding her teeth behind the helmet as she saw Saber ready to engage as Devastator acted first, the crashing of blades ended in yet another stalemate as Saber attempted for a lock waiting for Devastator's wide arc swing from the ground timing the swing before she jumped back just in time before their blades even connected, Saber then taking the initiative as she kept her mouth on a thin line to suppress her own exhaustion from the previous battle the wound of Lancer's Gae Bolg was beginning to act up against her body's stamina. Using a bit of her mana to her feet, the Servant in blue launched herself towards the heavily armored red as the knight caught on to what she was doing desperately moving its blade to try and deflect the lunge that Saber was about to do.

"It's over!" Saber yelled as she thrust forward to the chest of the warrior, Devastator sidestepping to the left as the Servant continued the downward motion the sword letting out an eerie shriek as the thrust was being deflected before Devastator released the lock spinning in a half-circle to cut Saber from behind at the hip, however this tactic was not left unseen by the experienced blue knight who twisted around to duck under the strong swing not wanting to be disarmed by the overwhelming strength of the warrior placing Saber up against the wall without much room as Devastator growled angrily, the muffled sound of her voice gave the impression of an angered shriek which was muffled by the distance between the estate and the neighborhood below. Gritting her teeth, Saber was forced to roll against the plaster of the wall as the warrior turned to swing at her neck the knight bringing her sword to the fore to block another horizontal strike earning another clash of steel before Devastator barreled through the defense of Saber, grabbing the girl by the scruff of her dress and threw her onto the ground causing an impact crater on the road. Rolling out of the way, Saber was about to retaliate with a guard parry but instead felt a sharp pain in her side causing her to drop her guard as another crippling injury to her body from Berserker forced her to her knees. Amos at this moment knew it was time to directly cut in before any more damage would be wrought upon the defenseless Servant.

"I am ordering you to stop right there!" He yelled, his arm raised in open defiance to show his hand containing the very Command Seal to the reckless girl who had her sword arm in the air, the Servant had long tuned out the protests of her own Master to give two damns about what he thought as she took in the look of dismay on her opponent's face, weathered by a series of battles yet with her instincts honed was expecting her to land the killing blow onto her. At long last, she was going to do it…she was going to cut her down again just like the last time and she could use the Grail afterwards to challenge the very symbol of all that her father held dear, she would take this war and prove her own father's parting words wrong and spit it in her face. Devastator didn't even bother to hide her own emotion of joy and elation at seeing the despair wrecked upon Saber's face, however even though she was in perfect position to strike she did not expect her own arms to suddenly freeze up in mid-air causing her to stare in horror at the opportunity slipping away from her own two hands as Saber's widened eyes too caught the action as she took the chance to jump away from the slowed strike.

Meanwhile Amos had widened his eyes in a flash of anger when he saw that Devastator was not going to even heed the warning, causing the man to speak out in desperation unaware that his words were being processed by the very tattoo that was etched into his skin which began to throb with power once the words had left the furious Master's mouth. As soon as Amos had completed the pseudo-order, the Command Seal began to act upon the wishes of its master the man left oblivious to the fact as a small portion of the strange pattern began to disappear into thin air, the effect of the words suddenly taking hold over Devastator who felt her body begin to halt in its tracks her eyes trailing the sword length that stopped short of hacking Saber's weakened body causing her to growl in upmost displeasure and rage.

"Master, what have you done?! She's not dying, and I am trapped in stasis…what did you do?!" Amos was taken aback by the woman's brash statement as he instinctively turned to stare at his Command Seal his sharp eye noticing that the pattern once whole now had a slight burn mark near the edges where the tail end of the original pattern was supposed to be, his mind working into gear as he managed to suppress the rage that he felt when he noted the marks with disdain. It was then that he noticed something else about the mark, his eyes narrowing into a focused stare before the familiar words came to his mind as if jolting him wide awake to a hidden detail that he had missed.

**You will know when to call me to your side.**

"Devastator, please calm down. I don't know what you're feeling, but you have to stop this now you're being too reckless."

"You sound pretty calm for a Master who had his Servant attack us in a moment of weakness." The voice of a girl attracted the young man's attention as he glanced back towards the duo that he had passed on his way towards the fight, the figure of a high school senior in her uniform consisting of a black skirt and beige sleeveless sweater along with a red neck ribbon covered by the fabric of a crimson red overcoat greeted him. Amos could only keep his cool as he replied to the black-haired girl's hidden accusation without any emotion but the truth strained in his voice, the man deciding to incline his head in apology.

"I am deeply embarrassed about this violent display. I had expected to leave the compound beforehand to avoid any attention to me and my partner however events spiraled out of control and my partner here jumped in recklessly without a care for answers." He closed his eyes at that showing his deep apology by bowing his head lightly, the movement stunning the raven-haired girl at his action before she recovered and stared at him directly Amos meeting her gaze head-on without anything to hide while she did her personal analysis of his character. The stare soon ended in a deep and annoyed sigh from the black-haired girl causing Amos to flinch slightly before he lowered his hands sheathing the kukri that was nearly ready to chop off his own arm at his back while he adjusted the sling of his shotgun, the girl pushing the estate doors aside with her one free hand while struggling with the red-haired boy's limp body.

"You know being so polite is one of the ways to get you killed like that, hopefully you don't extend your charity in the same way as he does but it seems that part of selflessness is still around. Anyways I have to get him into bed, then we'll talk later about this in the living room." Amos could only note the statement of fact that she put out but nodded all the same, giving the black haired girl a look of reassurance. Seeing the duo disappear from sight he turned to address the blue armored girl who was still staring distantly in hidden recognition of the girl within the armor who was glaring daggers at Amos much to no one's surprise, the reluctant Master patting his hand on the shoulder of her dress shocking Saber at his sudden presence as he leaned in to her ear showing a hint of concern behind his dark eyes.

"She is rather familiar to you it seems, but don't worry I am not going to poke into business that are not my concern yet. Please stand down and lower your blade, you have nothing more to fear from me or her." He advised her firmly before he withdrew, taking a deep breath as he held up his arm showing the Servant his Command seal letting her look on the strange pattern gleaming under the moonlight.

"Devastator you are ordered to not attack them for the day until the afternoon tomorrow. In addition to this, I now use the command to grant you free rein over your actions." As he finished his words, the two remaining sigils of the seal suddenly began to vanish into thin air just as Devastator felt her arms which were shaking from the previous order drop into a loud but clumsy clang of steel onto concrete the weapon skidding to a halt as Devastator felt the exhaustion of her arms kick in, the knight letting her weapon relax in her grip while she looked at Amos' hand realizing what he had done as Amos stared hard at her, his composure still present. On the other hand, Saber upon seeing his two seals disappear from the palm to his wrist made her own face scrunch in terror at the Master's reckless action, her mind reeling from even computing his own purpose while he continued to hold his smile at the Servant who was staring at him like he was stupid before she growled at the man almost eerily close to a laugh.

"You are a fool for wasting that Master, do you even know what you have done by even allowing me to just wander freely and give me my free will? You have taken all of your command seals up and worthlessly threw one away for a stalemate just for one day. I can act against you freely without question now and kill Saber and you if anything else once the time has elapsed if I so pleased." As if to follow through on her word, Devastator drew her sword from the ground which spurned Saber to jumped into action, her grip returning to its proper tight grip as she prepared for an assault by the Servant who was still reveling in her newfound freedom just before the timely interruption of her next action was halted by Amos' hand which threw itself as a barrier between both women, his eyes glancing at sharp green and a helmeted slit each in turn before he turned to look at the Servant he commanded with a disapproving gaze.

"I am well aware of that particular loophole as soon as my eyes came across the symbol which disappeared as soon as I spoke the order for you to stop. It didn't take much for me to figure out the rest of it however your words just now have given me further enlightenment on how this process works." Smirking at Devastator who grunted impatiently while Amos held up his hand to cut her off, "but even then, with that freedom on your hands you still cannot touch me or Saber…though that doesn't mean you can't try tomorrow, but you will be stopped before you can even draw your sword as we will have enough time to be ready for your move." As if to push forth the truth of his statement, the ex-killer withdrew his sleeve almost halting in his motion before he decided to pull down the fabric. What he revealed provoked surprise and shock of both Servants, taking in yet another pattern sitting on his arm containing the same extension of sigils similar to that of a Command Seal. Smirking in triumph, Amos allowed Devastator to take in this new information that was in front of her as he could feel the air chill around him with the tension threatening to cut him in half if she could, Amos taking a deep breath to smile at his very short-tempered companion waving the arm lightly to the sides. "I'm sure you realize that the implications of your actions in reckless abandon will come to nothing at this rate, but know that what I did was to drive home a point as well as give you the freedom that you deserve for I do not hold love for mindless slaves bowing to my whims."

Devastator scoffed and cursed at the trap she had been led into, her inner self was however glancing at her Master with a small measure of confusion at the man's duo minded actions while Amos gave a look of apology to her before he turned back to talk with Saber who was trying to process what was going on. "Again I must apologize for the actions of Devastator, miss. I have hoped that we had not injured you too badly during that fight?" Amos' words of newfound concern threw the blonde girl off her guard as Saber lowered her sword as soon as Devastator huffed lowering her own blade after a few more seconds of intense staring against Amos turning away from him as she tried to reason away the feeling in her mind.

"You are very soft and weak if this is how you treat your own enemies in this War, if I was going to be summoned to a Master that can easily crush the opposition it would not be to you had I been given the choice. When I get out of this stasis, I will bide my time when you least expect me to." Seeing Amos stand arms folded while shifting only an eyebrow at her threat to signify his own disregard for her empty threats, the Servant in armor turned around to walk to the compound pausing at the doors and turning to stare at him with a new look that was shed of the malicious intent earlier. "However, Master…that display of defiance is something that is very intriguing to me, and makes you interesting to be around for the duration of this conflict until I break it." Amos simply gave a contemplative look before his mind came up with an idea, the Servant now having her turn to raise an eyebrow at his sly look which began to spread into a wide cheeky grin all the while unaware that Saber was watching the intense exchange.

"Break it huh…well Devastator, the only way you're going to make me submit is to follow me to the bedroom, remove your armor, get into the futon …" Amos trailed off at that last part as Devastator decided now was the moment to gag beneath her armor, the reaction however was suppressed to the point that no one could see the growing discomfort in her body movement before she turned around again to enter the compound, the lack of a reaction making Amos shrug in a hint of mock disappointment at the action.

"Aw, and I was getting to the really good part too…" Amos whined as he entered the compound alongside Saber, the knight herself having a really bad poker face at his crude and awful joke.

With Tohsaka and Amos et al. living room

"So let me get this straight, you are a high schooler who is a magus or some practitioner of magic." Seeing Tohsaka nod, the man decided to continue with a very straight face while the duo with two Servants knelt beside each of them at the small dining table about knee length with four tea cups steaming with tea, Amos on the other hand put a hand to his forehead to stabilize himself. "And you guys are an entire organization based in Europe mostly, with international connections with the Church." Another nod, prompting Amos to clench his fist at the prospect of seeing a Church member even endorsing such acts before he spoke again changing his neutral tone to one containing a bit more severity, his fingers interlocking in front of his mouth which was in a thin frown the dim light shadowing his eyes.

"And to finally ask, this Grail War is simply a means to get a magical cup which by legend is a cup that can grant a person any wish they desire just by participating in a killing field here in Japan?"

"Yes that is correct, crude but a correct definition." Tohsaka replied evenly her voice not betraying the growing annoyance that she felt right now at seeing yet another example of a Master who was silently staring down at the tea cup which was beginning to turn lukewarm, she had expected this particular Master to have at least more sense than the last one that she had just escorted to home however judging from the slightly confused and dark look on his face when she divulged the information to him as he stayed eerily quiet before his clarification, she could tell with some difficulty the emotions of anger and disbelief that had overshadowed him clearly outlining another inexperienced person chosen by the Grail.

However that did not stop Tohsaka from glancing at the helmet wearing Servant who was kneeling in silence staring at the cup like she did not know how to use it, but she knew better. All Servants were equipped with the happenings of the entire world during the time of their absence, but what shocked her was the title and the weapon that this person had access to when Saber was fighting Devastator, her sharp and perceptive mind had picked up the obvious sword that belonged to a warrior of the Saber class and the very fact that she could fight with clarity scrapped Berserker, another powerful class off the list of possibilities alongside the rest…it was clear as day once Rin had taken the opportunity to think things through in the breathing space of the living room that something was definitely off. How could there even be an eighth class in the war, Kirei had specifically said all Servants had been summoned at the church so this could either boil down to two outcomes…either he was a unlucky participant, or the Grail had something else in mind.

And that thought of a Grail changing the rules made Rin even more insecure under the man's gaze.

"Alright, I believe you. But even so this has a lot of information to take in, considering what we have out on the table…and additional circumstances."

"Indeed, Devastator isn't a class type I am rather familiar with and the weapon of choice is rather similar to Saber's field of expertise." Rin's words had a bit of edge, her eyes narrowing to Saber who didn't flinch from her insinuation instead opting to drink the tea and ignore her glare, Amos keeping his own thoughts silent as Rin turned on him next for answers. "So what is your theory, Amos…how did you get that Servant to your side, much less summon one?" Amos had to suppress the urge to groan at her questions, to be honest he had not wanted a part of this in the first place and suddenly being filled in on what he was getting into was a complicated mess of things.

_Looks like He wasn't kidding, this world is one messed up clockwork of intricacies._

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what happened. I walked into this compound and sensed a dark presence in the shed, in which I walked inside to find a circle that seemed to have a summons drawn into the woodwork. Taking a closer look, I was assaulted by a Servant." Pausing in the midst of his blatant lie, he watched Rin suddenly stiffen when she heard the last part, her reaction giving away the feeling that this wasn't a normal occurrence when summoning Servants. "After a one-sided battle, I was thrown to the ground and felt a searing pain, next thing I knew I was given the mark."

"May I see it?" Rin requested the man as he bit his tongue, withdrawing the sleeve to reveal a small pattern on his arm. "Are you happy with this?" Amos withheld his instinct to draw his arm away from the girl who took his arm with both her hands to examine the pattern, studying it as if an archeological find before she released her grip the girl falling back onto her butt instead of her kneeling position while covering her cheek with a hand.

"No mistaking it, you are a recognized Master." Rin breathed out stunned by the additional evidence collecting in her brain as she tried to come to terms with the appearance of a new Master, Amos withdrawing his hand from the table to grasp his tea cup his mind racing with uncertainty and anger. Somehow the Grail had knew of his presence and determination to explore the sigil in the shed when he had arrived, and through that managed to activate a failsafe in order to kill him actively before leashing him with the Command Seal ensuring some sort of ball chain on his movements and throwing him directly to be fed into the crossfire of the War. Whatever it was, this item sounded dangerous and its actions taken against him was malicious enough to protect its secrets by having him occupied by the war itself…and that gnawing possibility made his skin crawl.

The Grail was definitely at work, and it's doing its best to make him bow to its whims and rules to survive…a strategy only an instrument of preservation and utter evil could do to enslave someone into forced servitude. And to think the Church even managed to condone such an event in this world was something that annoyed him to no end, this persona was far from the holy order that he was aware or had knowledge of and it seemed much more sinister in working. Either way, that meant he had two groups to avoid and stay under radar for the moment before either one got too suspicious…and if so, that meant entrusting the secret with this perceptive girl in front of him as the man leaned slightly forward.

"I trust your silence on this matter? I would not like more mages or even much so the Church to start sending in investigators to have more eyes on the situation at hand." And this request had a lot of value to it, suppose that the Church did get involved with the issue and from what Amos had heard from Rin concerning the organization their little 'friendship' with the mages will certainly send a powerful agent to investigate him, which would lead to a slimmer chance of him destroying the Grail itself due to being hunted for spare body parts.

"You have my word, though it would be interesting to see how it turned out if I did…" Seeing Amos' narrowed glare as he reached for the shotgun next to his side Rin changed her words quickly. "I won't, this is far too delicate to take lightly and from what I heard about the Association they are willing to strip you apart just to see what made the Grail choose you given the choice."

"But we will continue talking about this when Shirou gets up in the morning, in the meantime I am going to sleep in here as I'm feeling tired from all the running today…tomorrow I might consider skipping school if it came down to it." Rin absently threw out the idea as she retreated to the rice doors, slipping away into the guest room leaving the three remaining occupants to their thoughts. Amos decided to push himself from his relaxed lying position, stretching his legs which were beginning to sleep from inactivity while looking at the two Servants noting the tension stemming between the two before he directed a glance to Devastator.

"Devastator, come on let's try to find a room."

"Alright then, Master." Sighing one more time, the duo moved to the rice doors with Amos glancing at his Servant exasperated and weary.

"It's Amos, call me that instead."

"That was for getting the rise out of me, Master."

End

Author's notes: Okay, this is the next installment to the story, now for some questions.

Firstly, why did I spam three seals in the blink of an eye? Well the thing is with two potential Servants I figured it was to equal the grounds upon which it could be set, to have a person like Kirei spamming the Command Seals was for a purpose to fight Kiritsugu this was used rarely by other Masters however in the fifth conflict. So I cut it down to three again for that purpose and to make a point in the plot that Amos is someone who despises servitude. Would have said more, but spoilers ahead if I did that and ruin the story for you all had I just drew up a profile of everyone.

As for the whole bit about the second appearance in the vision and worry about the appearance of a protagonist who has the whole 'I am special cause I got two Servants' ruining the momentum of this story do not worry about it because I am not planning to make a godlike or powerful character who can command two at whim…no he is still human due to the one-sided fight but he can only and I'll repeat…hold his own against one but not enough to defeat one. Additionally to this I have a plan for that vision and with the use of all three routes I have a good idea of what to do…you'll see later.

Shirou is not going to be that…uh, how to say it…incapacitated like he was in the visual novel as he gets some sense and I'll be considering thrashing away that 'people die when killed' logic from his mind…it still grates me nerves just wondering about it.

Devastator's skills will be nerfed due to the incomplete circle thing, and as a further crutch. For the other skills she has, it won't be revealed until much later…I am still following the Fate route for now, but in due time the course will change.

Amos' personality is not going to be overtly emotional or emo to the point where you the reader will literally cut yourself at the wrist, as I do not like characters or protagonists who get sad in order to get a power up (looking at you Ichigo) nor is he going to be happy go lucky either, seriously, if you know the source of his background I've based it upon you'll know you can't be that happy about it.

Now that question time is over, I hope to see you again in the next chapter of Fate: War's End.


	6. Plans Awry, Your Mission now

Fate: War's End

Author's notes: Hello again and welcome to the next chapter for War's End, I have to say this is one of the chapters that is going along well for the next generation of stories besides the others and I am glad some of you guys are following and enjoying this small piece of work I have written. Now Fate has been an old and still popular with additions like Zero and such but I felt that Kirei has been lowered in skill so that he could be bested by Shirou...so this chapter is to make him shine somewhat and show just how much one can slack for ten years without a hobby save preach and do almost nothing for a few years.

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Type moon, and I am happy that someone else has the whole thing going.

* * *

At the Kotomine Church, European District, Chapel

"…"

The feeling that something was off putting began to leak into the hurried pace in which Kirei's hands perused the holy book in hand, the priest beginning to feel a small tick of unknown irritation as he scratched the back of his neck uncharacteristically. Pushing the feeling away, the 'holy' man continued to flip the page of the bible with abandon for the words making up the verses while the irritation died for a short time, Kirei now turning to scratching the scalp of his head in yet another uncharacteristic manner as his patience began to reach its inevitable strain.

"…"

*smack

The sound of the bible slapping shut cut the eerie silence that he so got used to living with, the unease filling the gap to which he himself felt boiling like a raging inferno searing into the back of his own mind while he wondered what could possible evoke such a strong emotion from the normally emotionless, 'dead in the eyes and souls' priest who thrived on the sufferings of the world and its miniscule people yet the answer was glaring like the sunlight already shining on a fact he was choosing to ignore…and failing badly.

Bazett Fraga. He should have been more careful when it came to the plan, he had methodically planned what he would say to the very place which he had in mind when he told her to meet with him directly when she had arrived in Japan, making so sure that the place he chose was not too abandoned or too crowded to attract attention or even draw suspicions from her when he informed her about the place. However he didn't have to worry, Bazett had too much trust in him that it blinded her to some of the more outlining factors concerning the nature and purpose of the visit that she would expect a dagger in the back…plus he knew her strengths and it outshined his Ba Qi Quan in almost every aspect due to the magical runes placed on her gloves which she never took off, save for private moments he was unaware of. He had to play it safe after all, in order to kill her and leave her Servant intact to assume control over it for the next phase of his plan though not before he knew everything about the Servant from her own lips would he deliver the fatal blow, ripping her arm and integrate the Command Seals into his small arsenal accumulated by the aftermath of the fourth war.

That was the plan, and yet for all the insight and knowledge that Kirei had in terms of his manipulative mind he was shocked to find how angered he was when the plan was utterly and outright ruined. Yet to the irony of the factor, he wasn't the one who anticipated that such an entity would even come onto the meeting by accident and break in through the roof surprising him…nor did the sting of what occurred soon after leave his mind.

* * *

_Warehouse_

"_Thank you for sharing the information with me, but now is the time for your Servant to acknowledge the next Master for the fifth Grail war." _

"_You bastard, damn priest…how dare you even stab her in the back, you unholy godless bastard!" Lancer growled dangerously while he held the body of his former Master in his arms staring at the man who had seconds earlier curtly greeted her entry into the Grail war before with an inhuman speed much to Lancer's own frustration for being too late to notice anything wrong to react, slashed his summoner with a Black Key hidden in his free hand's sleeve while activating a Command Seal to reinforce the strength of the concealed weapon at the shoulder severing the arm that held onto her Command Seals. Lancer reacted fast then, his Gae Bolg ready to rip into the heart of this traitorous man before he found himself unable to strike at the man, it took a lot of stabs and attacks into thin air during which the fact began to register as Kirei held the arm of his fallen Master with a thin line bordering to that of a smirk, the true emotion that he only showed during the entire exchange._

"_I simply relieved your Master of the stress of the situation being placed in front of her, Lancer. If you stop to consider anything else before trying to drive home into my heart your spear is that I have integrated the Seals into my own arm, the infusion meaning that as of now all your free will is transferred to me." Seeing the angered and incensed glare which accompanied Kirei's nonchalant and uncaring explanation for the whole situation, Kirei simply took the gesture as a time to revel in the throes of such emotion experienced by betrayal making no attempt now to hide his joy. "Besides, Lancer, with your skills you could essentially beat many opponents with your Noble Phantasm if I so choose. But I wish to indulge myself on letting these other Masters run about their game while I play the act of proctor." _

"_You're a sick man, you damn priest. I dunno what kind of standards the church is stooping to in order to get more recruits, but at this rate I have a very low opinion of you religious dogs now." _

"_No more words and games, Lancer. Your time to have free action ends now, by the order of my Command Seal I hereby-" Kirei announced, his hand glowing to signify the commencement of the final curtain to his first phase while Lancer felt his muscles begin to twitch under the skin-tight blue suit, responding to the call of the Master as Kirei pointed towards Bazett's unconscious bleeding body with a look of hidden triumph. "-Order you to execute-"_

"_Not a chance, little priest." A confident and strong tone cut the tension, Kirei's eyes hiding the surprise at the sudden intrusion from above as the sound of shattered glass interrupted his order causing the glow of the Command Seals to fade before the priest drew his Black Keys throwing five of them into the shadow that appeared from above. To his disdain the shadow didn't get hit instead the Black Keys seemed to pass through him like air, the newcomer landing on the concrete in front of Bazett blocking her body from the two men in the abandoned building rising from his bowed position before vanishing once again. _

"_Lancer, protect your new Mas-" Kirei mentally readied himself before a kick to the side of his head forced him to block instinctively, forgoing the order as he brought out his fists to counter the small skirmish that the man was throwing. _

_A kick to his side, push away…_

_The man didn't pause, instead using his fist to punch the arm which held the Command Seals as Kirei immediately brought to deflect…_

_*schulk_

"_Grrkk." Kirei let out a hiss as he withdrew from the fight, bringing his hand to see the punctured slit through his palm causing it to go numb forcing the priest to ready his stance again for the next attack shaking off the pain. His eyes falling to the shadowed man's arm noticing a small glint of steel being reflected in the moonlight, Kirei had no chance when the man attacked again silently throwing a punch again at him with the same fist before Kirei decided to dodge and grab the man's elbow with his wounded hand spinning in a half-circle to elbow the man's back hard, the blow sending the man to tumble onto the ground in a break fall before circling to draw a pistol and fired three shots at the priest. Kirei reacted by countering it with his Black Keys forming a shield the rounds shattering the blades to fall helplessly to the ground, the silence ensuing over the building as both men stared at one another Kirei being the first to break the tense quiet._

"_I am impressed, for you to take on a member of the Church in battle is a similar level to heresy or even suicidal." Kirei proclaimed as he silently stared at the moon shining down on the small circle of dimmed light that stood between him and the target, the man silently regarding his pistol before he glanced ahead._

"_Hmmm, I wouldn't say that. The fact is that I am rather disgusted with the church in this world, dabbling in forces they believe to be in control of. Not a big fan of this type of religion much less this persona of it, makes me rather bored too in sermons."_

"_You question the word of God?" Kirei raised a brow, hiding his amusement at such a bold statement as the man shoved his free hand in the pocket of a long grey trench coat lowering his pistol slightly. A mistake perhaps, thought Kirei as he focused on making up a plan while staring again at the moonlight._

"_Nope, I don't agree with this version. You guys think you would have learnt the lesson of not using miracles to create magic, but you didn't listen to your elders and went with it anyway. Now you got vampires, werewolves, the church going crazy and even better a mage association full of bigots and capitalist humping goats starting a magic war. Makes sense to you?" The man happily chirped, the words catching Kirei off guard as he closed his eyes in contemplation._

"_What an irony. The church seeks to give salvation and a shelter for the lost lambs of the godless and doubters." _

"_So you claim but in reality it is not as benevolent as you and the organization make it to be. Dans ce monde, votre vérité n'est rien ... tout est permis." The man proclaimed as he rushed the priest, ignoring the moon light as Kirei rushed towards the man drawing his Black Keys in a defensive position as the two dashed past one another, Kirei tossing three of his Keys beforehand by which the man stopped to deflect them with his hands allowing Kirei to step aside as he threw one more Key which was again deflected. The clang of steel was all that was ringing in the air as the hooded man paused in mid step right in the middle, his face obscured while he stood in the center of the building frozen in place the priest relaxing his tense posture, letting out a confident smirk._

"_I guess there is some truth in this world, one that even you cannot change. I have already managed to trap you with the Black Keys."_

_The Black Keys, the weaker and common weapon in the arsenal given to agents of the Church. They had the potential to throw and hit a concrete block with ease piercing the very sharp and tough stone, also they were useful for their ability to be summoned by a simple burst of prana injected into the hilts to allow the appearance of such devastating weapons when used in numerical advantage…useful for an experienced person like Kirei who was an Executor, the Command Seals being a considerable boost to this advantage of subterfuge in itself. But that wasn't the only ability it held, by the moonlight of the building shining directly overhead it had given a dim light to shin upon the small building by which provided the use of a shadow, this fact would be very useless if the Black Keys he just threw had been aimed for the man at all._

_Essentially, the Keys trap any person within the shade of their shadow. And the four formed a rectangular trap which made it almost impossible for his opponent to remove himself from the grounds as the last of the four he threw hit its mark right in the middle of the dark outline pinning the man down._

"_I have you now." Kirei said as he threw the rest of his Keys in succession, the blades reaching their target to stab him full of holes. Lancer in the meantime had to whistle in some astonishment, the man had fought bravely even to the point of injuring the man he was forced to call Master, but seeing that the man was trapped in the middle unable to move away for some reason or another made the Irish hero grit his teeth silently as the opportunity to escape his forceful recruitment. However, the man to his utter surprise managed to get a chuckle out making the priest narrow his eyes at the man thinking that he had laughed out of delusion from his defeat._

"_Mais certaines vérités existent toujours, donc on doit suivre," the man sniggered much to Kirei's surprise as he finished his line, the man spun around and rolled out of the way before he grabbed two of the Black Keys from the ground and using the priest's shock to rush into the man's personal space drawing the Keys. _

"_Et vous ...," He uttered as Kirei dodged out of the way narrowly as thin lines cut his cheek and shirt, the priest moving forwards to inject a punch into the man's chest…or that was what he expected when the man passed right through Kirei and placed his hand to his back, the glint of a hidden blade extended right into the lung area the man turning to existence. The next thing Kotomine Kirei, user of the Black Keys and former Master of the 4__th__ Holy Grail war, felt was the sudden stop of his lung as blood poured out of his mouth prompting him to gape at his stomach where the two missing Black Keys that his opponent had managed to swipe were sticking into his body eyeing the blades with a momentarily fascination towards the pool of blood on his dark shirt, the result of the attack causing him to fall onto the ground leaking black blood onto the stone hard floor as the man smiled under the hood looking upon the fallen priest as he muttered the last words he could consciously hear._

"…_Va s'agenouiller."_

* * *

Present day

To his credit, the dark heart he acquired had managed to keep him alive as he stood up 45 minutes later, eyeing with a narrowed glance at seeing the building empty save for himself as Lancer took the chance to move away during the time of absence, possibly with the strange man in tow. But what stunned him the most was that even the most perfect plan had gone awry, someone had taken Bazett to God knows where and he knew next to nothing about the man who attacked him…much less nearly killed him.

"…"

It was infuriating, yet the emotion didn't register to him then or now as the priest massaged his chest feeling for the dark impulses that echoed from beneath as if to tell him he still had a lot of suffering to attend to, and that was something he was planning to do soon as the coming service on Sunday has yet to be planned, but recent events would take some alleviation from the loss.

He just needed to wait, a little bit longer.

* * *

Unknown hotel room, around the same time

"Well, that is the next best thing I can do." Standing from his position, the hooded figure stretched his arms overhead as he eyed the ever-sleeping Bazett lying in bed recovering from the shock of losing her limb and blood loss that happened a few hours earlier the man glancing over at her stump with a sad look in his eye before he reached down and without a look betraying his slight disgust, brought with his hand the very arm of the magus whom he saved. Proceeding to flail the useless torn limb in the air watching with a morbid eye at the flapping hand and wrist, the man ripped the bloodied fabric off the limb dropping it to the floor without a care.

"Time for the miracle." Placing the socket of the exposed shoulder bone to where the connection would be, the man simply closed his eyes momentarily before he removed his hand from the woman, opening his eyes to cast a gaze onto the arm which was now reattached to the torn shoulder as if the injury had never been inflicted upon her in the first place.

"And now my time is done here, I should leave a false note trail to the intended target…no doubt she will want answers. And what better way to answer them than finding and targeting the one man who can harm magic with a presence?" Drawing out a notepad with a pencil, the man proceeded to write upon the pad with vigor listing down what came to his mind before he dropped the writing utensil onto the end table pushing the writing pad onto the bountiful chest of Bazett as a cheeky prod, the mysterious savior pausing to look out of the window before he gave a sigh.

"From here on out, it's all up to you Amos. Tristam Roberts has other places to be." He spoke with finality before the man known as Tristam Roberts vanished out of existence in the blink of an eye from the hotel room, silently sending the best wishes towards the new agent in the midst of a war.

* * *

End

Author's notes: This is pretty much the time I just one-up Kirei because who doesn't want to. He deserves someone better than him to put his worries to an inflammation of silent wonder.

For those who wonder who the named man known as Tristam is, read the other work IS: Valkyrie for a better grasp on what and who he is if you want a bit more background into his story but otherwise he is just a cameo with his own abilities you don't have to worry or think about.

Anyways this is a small direction from which the path can divide into a bit more situations along the story, I am thinking of Heaven's feel being first alongside UBW…I'll get to it by the next chapter or two. In the meantime, review and let me know what you think of the update so far.

Cya,

VI.

Translation

Dans ce monde, votre vérité n'est rien ... tout est permis-In your world, the truth is nothing…everything is permitted.

Mais certaines vérités existent toujours, donc on doit suivre . Et vous ... va s'agenouiller- But some truths still exist so one must follow. And you…will kneel.


	7. A Talk in the Cathedral, Incoming Allies

Fate: War's End

Author's notes: Yoohoo I am back with the newest addition to this Fate story, I wanna thank the viewers first who have taken the time to read my stories, or re read them, either way is fine I do that too sometimes and the reviewers who do take time to let me know how you feel about the direction this is going and whether you like.

Finally I do wish every single one of you a good day, take care…I'm tired from writing so much so peace out ya'll!

Disclaimer: Type moon owns Fate and their h-scenes…seriously I mean text does not come hot like that, Deus Sex Machinima everybody!

* * *

_It came from above._

_A harmonious music of soft calling whispers began to tickle the ear of Amos as he tried to raise his head, the man blinking as the back of his head began to throb again just like the previous time when he had entered the dream state. Muttering, the man decided to huff at the source of the whisper as he felt the hard surface of paralyzed oak being the uncomfortable support for his back and head, the feeling stirring him from a dreamless sleep as Amos shut his eyes tightly._

"_It is impossible, it cannot be done."_

"_Be still Bishop we have much to discuss about the guilty party's own weak defense towards treason-" The voice of a knight along with the clanking of chainmail and steel were heard just behind Amos' lying body, the young man finally opening his eyes along with his ears the conversation beginning to carry on as if he was not present. Opening he could make out the blurred image of a very familiar roof of arches and various roman styled pillars supporting the rest of the mosaic painted domes on either side of the large cathedral that Amos could recall from the previous vision that he had encountered, the man's mind jogging to complete the remaining pieces just as the voice of an elderly man cut through the void of silence that overtaken the holy sanctuary._

"_Defense, defense my good knight? What, pray tell is there for us to go on?"_

_Turning his head around, Amos found himself face to face with a pair of shadows standing in the light of the cathedral speaking in hushed suppressed hisses and whispers, the young man trying to find his bearings just as the voice of the confident and tall-standing outline made a movement with his arms across his chest the shadow despite its lack of an expression gave the look of a man who was starting to get a little impatient as he addressed the stouter of the two, his commanding voice nearly booming across the hall silencing whatever words the man prepared._

"_There must be a weakness in the prisoner's testimony, a way to break her mind under the pressure without torture or even finding holes in her logic. Either way you must convince her that she is wrong in her own assumptions, or else if we are found to have convicted someone 'innocent' to the public they would protest."_

"_Either way, there is no debate that this woman whoever she is has been able to skillfully, I might add, contend verbally with the scholars of the Church itself! We have tried to lay down questions and trip her with all sorts of questions to test her conviction and faith, but there are no holes in her arguments and her trail of logic is sound. It is evident she is educated, yet they say that she is but a peasant girl from the French countryside." The shadow wanted to protest more with his arms outstretched in front of his body like he was asking for alms though the content of his statements said otherwise, the voice of the knight resumed speaking while turning around with the flutter of a long cape in the wind to stare right at the altar with a neutral gaze._

"_If she is skillful in tongue and scripture without a form of education then why not denounce her openly in the court as a woman of susceptibleness to the devil? A heretic is as good a reason to the peasants and lords demanding explanations to why a single girl could turn back the hordes of brave English soldiers, her words are poison and tempting to any man who listens." The tone of the voice made Amos narrow his eyes at the figure, shaking his head at such a twisted logic while the stout shade turned his head away from the knight._

"_This…isn't right. We shouldn't be so hasty in our decision-"_

"_There is no turning back, bishop. We have already given you a chance to break her with your inquisition, but if she is so stern about her claim…you have to keep questioning her until she eventually tells us the truth of her successes and how she managed to convince the Dauphin and even the King to lend her armor and a position of command. She is irate now and vulnerable with our pressuring, she will be exposed for the heretic she is if you keep this up so continue to do so."_

"_That doesn't make it right."_

"_Do you work, Inquisitor. Make sure that she confesses and burn like the witch she is."_

* * *

The Cathedral

"What was that?" Amos uttered out as the vision stretched out of his sight retreating into the corners of his eyes prompting the man to place a hand to the side of his head scratching his hair while staring up at the ceiling where he saw the mosaics flicker and wane, Amos trying to come to terms with the strange vision that he was having just as the sound of footsteps rang out behind him in the empty space.

"You are back, I'm glad…it's been a long time since I had any company of the sort, I thought you may have just been my imagination." The melodious voice attracted Amos to cast his eyes over his shoulder the young man unable to speak as he watched the new presence appearing in a flash of gold, a person stepping into form as the wisps of light began to disappear leaving the speaker to disappear into the air. Amos barely found his voice as the young man looked closely at the person before his eyes lit up brightly in recognition at the face recalling the previous encounter which he entered the cathedral the man looking at his hands to realize he was holding Marie up at the woman with a threatening intent, Amos lowering his weapon. "Sorry, my hands got twitchy…I was just in shock is all."

"You wouldn't be able to hit me if you tried, this place represents you after all," Amos raised his head looking clearly at the woman who surprised him with a held breath. The woman stood about his height if not shorter just above his cheek with blonde hair tied into a long braid running down her back bangs of hair parting either side of her face while a small plated crown was sitting on her head, the red gem gleaming dully. She was dressed in a small grey dress stretching to just below her knees the fabric hugging a bit tightly around her waist but didn't constrain it, the sleeves only rolled up to her elbows while a sheath sat nesting at her side showing a bit of her thin lanky arms which had skin rough and tan despite the bright face with fairer skin which struck Amos as a feature belonging to that of a person who was in perhaps hard labor. Shifting his head around the cathedral, Amos noted the lack of anyone else in the place except for the two the blonde haired woman with the long braid tilting her head at his curious action while she spoke up. "If you're looking for Ravager, she isn't here…this plane in your mind houses only my presence and of course yours, your mind and its mazes are as you see it to be."

"What is this place? I remember hearing your voice and then I looked up to see those paintings just as that whole magic mess came up…I didn't even get to see who you were." Amos recalled from his memory which was picking small pieces of the encounter as the woman with the tall braid put a hand to her mouth in surprise but kept silent, the blonde going into some measure of thought while seeing the man poke his head around one of the confessional booths which was located near the side of the large building observing every inch of the small structure before he leaned back. "This looks very much like the ones I had in the church with the confessionals where people would flood in the dozens when I was there, but yet this whole place isn't my church…it's not even based off it at all, so why of all things would this be-?"

"Ahem."

"Huh? Oh, right woman in the church…sorry I got a little distracted." Amos quickly apologized as he saw the woman tapping her foot pouting like the equivalent of a child at being ignored by him, the woman holding her index and middle finger in the air. "It's rather rude to keep a woman waiting without her answers too you know…you might just have a finger in your eye."

"Like I said, I am utterly terribly sorry for ignoring you oh little one." Amos replied smugly before he felt a small 'yip' from behind, the man's sharpened natural instincts warning him to the rush of air approaching his vulnerable body as he dodged out of the way avoiding a pair of fingers which were directly and accurately aiming for both of his open eyes while he rolled out of the way the man barely escaping the attack, scrambling out of the way as Amos held his face with his hand glancing down at where the small woman had jumped noting the distance with surprise at the inhuman length from the altar which was just on the other side while the blonde dusted her dress of dust. "Oh crap, she can jump that far from there? I must be having a really good dream."

"What did you just call me? I heard someone say the word 'little'…" Amos didn't even have to turn around to know the hidden malice belonging to the only other presence in the wide space, Amos still secured his hand to his eyes as he glared at the general direction of where the woman had jumped past him. "What the actual…what was that, was it because of the little joke?" The woman didn't respond as a strong hand lifted the man up from the ground by the collar Amos feeling the ground actually leaving the soles of his shoes as the woman brought his face to bear near hers, the man unable to meet the sharp orbs of green. "Aren't you going to even apologize for calling a lady like me as such?"

"Don't you know sarcasm instead of a real prod at your height?" Amos said casually as he watched her twitch a brow forcing him to hang his head while he silently quipped a small timid 'sorry' just as the woman nodded her head in approval dropping the man onto his feet Amos dusting himself of non-existent dust before he gestured to one of the pews for the blonde haired woman, the lady accepting his offer as the two sat down on the nearest one they could find the duo taking a seat as Amos glanced up at the front of the large cathedral noting the chandeliers with the various rows of candles which were lighting up the surrounding of the altar and preacher's stand, the layout striking a small similarity to the church he had taken refuge in as he imagined the smell of the incense and murmurs of praying men and women each one with various requests and hopes in their private conversations with God.

"So what is going on here, why am I here? And what was all that with the paintings and the memory that I was traversing into back then…what did it have to do with you?" The blonde woman took in his numerous questions into consideration before she spoke once more, her hands moving under her thighs as she swung her legs looking at Amos' face. "You were simply seeing with your own eyes what had already happened, and what is happening to you right now. But that isn't answering your question, is it? Think of the memory you traversed as part of the contract you have with a Servant, I think Ravager explained some of that portion along with the girl called Rin who filled in a lot of the blanks for you back in the kitchen area."

"You knew about that?" Amos asked surprised that this woman was even there listening on the conversation as the blonde chuckled sweeping a strand of her long hair from covering her eye tucking it behind her ear as she clasped her hands over one another. "No, I wasn't there in the physical sense of the word but I was most certainly present when that girl called Rin explained the rulings of the Grail War and its function, both of which I was aware of when I was in your inner world." Amos fell into a brief silence as the young man eyed the cathedral and its pillars, observing every corner of the building as the last words echoed inside his thoughts the structure giving some kind of pulsating feeling which soothed him subconsciously while the blonde caught his stare.

"So all this, the cathedral and all the contents…they're part of my inner world?"

"It is a part of it yes, not the entirety of the world that makes up what you are but it is indeed part of you, the relevant you right now for your particular circumstances. The inner world of a person is the truest and purest reflection of one's self as well as their thoughts, it carries and builds on feelings and emotions that may have been in stasis or those that are awakened by various situations…just think of it as a morphing caterpillar. It is not constant and things will change, but this only reflects your emotions and your mind, not the soul," the woman explained in further detail while Amos tried to make sense of the words which were being spoken to him scratching his head a little as he looked to see a few mosaics depicting some of the famous stories he read in the Bible on the walls across them to the left. "So, to get this straight…this is simply my mind, the place of just emotion and thoughts modeling planes of dimensions relating to the moment like this cathedral and it isn't necessarily going to be consistent due to change? What does that have to do with the current situation that I have?"

"Because your mind right now isn't just your own," the woman's words threw off Amos as he gave a look asking for a detailed explanation of what she was talking about narrowing his vision as the thought of his past rang in his mind. "What do you mean by that?"

"Remember when Rin talked to you about the Servant and their connection to you?" The blonde woman asked with a tilt of her head as Amos recalled the piece of conversation from before. He had been curious about the whole concept of the Servants despite the whole function of the Grail being explained simply to him, he had not understood why they would need Servants to actually accomplish the goal and she had replied that mages were needed to channel the power itself so wasting mages was out of the question so Servants due to the Grail gifting the challengers with Servants would instead be used to power up the Grail whenever one was defeated, the power level increasing with each powerful Heroic Spirit returning to the Grail until it was sufficiently charged. The Servant in the meantime was bonded to the Master through the Command Seals acting as a safeguard in case said Servant tried to escape or go wild without the master to rein them in, hence the importance of it being there as the so-called 'leash' to keep any rampages and leaks of this event to the public eye which Amos found an agreeable strategy but wasn't foolproof nor safe with risking massive damage depending on their personality. One of the side effects that she had told him about was the one detail that made him personally on edge and malcontent with despite the necessity, which was the one that the woman was asking him about now.

"You share...memories with the Servant, and they too can see it too can't they?"

"That is correct, that is the one condition that happens when a bond is established with a Servant through the summoning ritual. That should have been the case for you." Amos' ears perked at that statement of assumption as the male turned to regard the woman with a bit of impatience as he leaned forward in his seat holding back any urgency in his tone. "I am guessing that there is an exception with me in the rule, isn't there? So what is it that you're thinking about?"

"What I was wondering was how you could even be here and see the vision." Seeing a raised brow which meant she wasn't making sense the woman hummed for a moment to clarify her point in a more simplified way he could understand, tapping her palms on the seat of the pew. "Servants are people who are legends who each have their set of memories, you read it in schools and homes like stories except they come to reality in here. Whatever you have read may have been their true history, maybe not but when a master usually makes a contract with a Servant they allow them to attach themselves to your mana pool like a leech drinking out of the pool which is tied to your mind and your circuits…what makes you you. Tapping into the lifeforce of a person means the soul which consists of-"

"Memories, is that right to say so?"

"Why, uh…yes that was what I was going to say." The woman said with an impressed look at his perception as she leaned back hearing the creak of the pew from its age as she stretched her legs out respectfully resting at the feet of the floor, Amos rubbing the back of his neck as he closed his eyes already anticipating some form of answer like that already. "So what's the big secret that you're trying to get to, anyways this doesn't involve me unless it is the memory sharing bit that I want to clarify…with my circumstances." The woman scratched her cheek with her finger tracing the smooth skin while noting some small bumps with a slight frown before she replied sharply but still keeping a neutral tone.

"It does matter to me because the circumstances that you were mentioning briefly was what has me confused with this whole mess," she turned to stare at him seriously dropping the small smile she had held throughout the conversation until this point clenching her hands in her lap the subtle change attracting Amos' attention to her small tremble. "You are supposed to be a Master, the Command Seals are working like they should…and despite all the irrefutable facts I still feel doubt about that," the female clarified her position as she looked at the man's mark which was jutting out of the cuffs of his shirt, the man looking blankly at the mark showing his obvious disdain for the mark in question as he stretched up his sleeve to look closely at the mark which he had revealed to the two Servants from before while the woman glanced at it briefly flickering to the lower tier of symbols.

"These don't feel like Command Seals at all…they feel malicious in intent and seem to function like the Seals themselves, it feels wrong every time I look at it."

"That's because I wasn't a Master or one of your despicable magic users." That declaration shook the woman to her core as she looked to the man who was sitting next to her grasping the mark while looking with hatred pouring out from his skin giving a spiteful glance at it. "I investigated a summoning circle, for what kind of use I don't wish to know, and next thing I knew something attacked me…I fought back, was defeated and then this thing came to be on my hand and arm. It's not some symbol of pride to have it but carries the weight of a mark of ownership or a slave brand made by that instrument of folly and pride which I aim to destroy permanently. I have already seen what that can do, and having human access to such instruments sickens me…magic becoming the one thing to experiment and create monsters, all for the sake of destroying monsters which makes no sense at all. Taking human souls to use for experiments and even create magic, no man on earth should have such powers it is disgusting and despicable to think that people are able to throw away morals for logic."

"There is no glory in magic and nothing fascinating that enraptures people or should, seems like it is studied only to experiment, develop and kill without hesitation and the same applies for many other instances." Amos finished as he let the branded arm drop to the pew's wooden surface, the roughness scraping against his palm while the woman found herself wondering more about this man who held such vehement views on its existence. "I cannot help but agree with your point of view on this, Amos…such a power or anything like it should not be something that exists. However, with that suggestion in mind are you planning to find a way to end magic with your two hands…would that become the goal you choose after you have accomplished all that is done here?"

"I will say this once, I have an obligation and willingness to destroy the Grail and I will be free. I don't hold love for going on a path that wasn't explicitly stated that I should champion on, it is a concern on my mind but until it is stated otherwise I will not act upon that path."

"That is the reason why you're here then? Or will you have an ulterior motive that isn't involved in such paths?"

"Not your business, I am afraid." Amos spoke rebutting her from finding anything more about the other circumstances that brought him here, the woman sighing in defeat as she flopped back onto the pew feeling her neck strain the moment it touched the head of the pew the discomfort of her position led her to stand head tilted downwards in deep thought considering his words in weight, Amos on the other hand continued to sit his eyes closed in silent prayer as his mouth began to move with his voice barely a whisper to be heard in the large building using the quiet environment that was present to begin as a sanctuary for prayer. Once he was done, Amos rose from the pew releasing his clenched hands lowering it to his sides just as the woman spoke to him with an interested glance thrown his way, a finger to her lips in observation at his prayer which was muted to a whisper. "You pray as well…I remember when I used to do that all the time in those periods of doubt to clear my mind and find assurance that my cause was right, that is something I wasn't expecting from a person who stumbled into this unwillingly."

"People ask for God by proof, the proof is just by faith as people can easily dismiss miracles out of logic as easily as asking for proof from God…it is called hubris, and a desire for people to scoff and insult those who follow faith. Especially one such as mine, where either those who join do not follow the path anyway and stumble or those who give up almost immediately when life doesn't give them an easy path, the road is blatantly written as difficult and the life of an outcast. No one wants to admit it, talk about causes and affirmation but nowadays the signs of doing the right thing are hidden from our view." He stated as he walked towards the center of the building eyeing the two stained-glass portraits again for the second time, watching the depictions of the two women and the situation around them as he turned to see the woman move to his side observing the same view he had over the windows, her curiosity made known to him. "And what do you see when you look up there, the woman in red who fought against her own image and the woman who was burned at the stake for being a witch?"

"You want to know what I see…huh." Amos said as he stared ahead, the man's eyes roaming around the pictures for barely a few moments before he tore his gaze away from them turning his back towards the pictures and began to walk towards the large wooden doors leaving the blonde woman in the dress behind, hearing the distant call of bells attracting him towards the entrance as he pulled at the handles throwing them wide open as he left his parting words to her.

"I see nothing I can judge."

* * *

The next morning, Shirou's house

Ravager watched dutifully as her master slept through the night in the guest room without any issue whatsoever with the fact that he was relaxing right in the middle of a dormant battle zone, the knight clenching the grip which she had on her sword which sat beside her while she knelt head bowed in meditation of what had just occurred in the previous night, the images of her fighting that person again and how her own master robbed her of any chance for vengeance played out like a broken record the Servant slapping her hand against the wooden floor while questions began to arise in her mind.

How? How could he even stop her? Didn't he know what he was interrupting when he did that? She highly doubted that he would know that last one, however the pain of just having her revenge lying in front of her almost helpless and powerless to stop her was snatched away due to a stupid command…she had done all she could to hold in her annoyance at sitting next to Saber and resist the urge to just fight the Servants and eliminate the competition.

Since she was born, Ravager had always been told that she was someone who was a person of great ability and someone who held many advantages over normal humans, a woman who would lead a country onto a greater path with her heritage and power. For many years her mother would train her and develop her skills in battle, tactics and the day to day affairs of running a kingdom whenever she could all of it done in the method of preparation for rising up to the one throne she was told to have eyes for. The throne of England, the seat of power that can determine the winds of change and decision as well as the opportunity to succeed a powerful kingdom to make it more powerful under her own rule. As a result of such she was told to slowly prepare and take over the kingdom right from under her father's nose, coiled like a viper conjuring all the hate against a person she did not even know and to strike out savagely…and she recalled how she didn't believe a word her mother told her, the tales of her father being a widely known story even reaching her ears seemed to indicate to her a different story than the ones her mother told her about. She left eventually on her own to seek out this king she would supposedly succeed and also the kingdom he would leave her the moment he was unable to do so, and her search guided her to the capital itself with life and joy filling the land with blessings. She swore as a knight later after proving herself with her helmet being the only identifier of her identity to the king, proclaiming her position as a trusted member of the Round Table itself the highest honor which edged close to the king's.

But then just as things took off, she removed her helmet and things came to a halt. Her father, the king first denounced her and called her a plan of her mother's to take the throne while he was still alive most likely by killing him and all she could do was watch as the king who once felt like a real father watching proudly as his knights came to restore peace and put down those who would threaten their security, fall into a rage. She remembered fleeing the capital for fear of his wrath and finding her mother who told her the reason why she hid her: because her father the king would not accept her for who and what she really was. She took that lesson to heart and committed herself to overthrowing her father in order to create a newer and stronger, more peaceful realm than her father's indifference ever could, but she failed on the battlefield before it even began. Yet now fate she decided had given her another chance to do so, if not for her master who had rejected the notion in the first place of doing such a thing and put himself and his wishes in her way, the thought of even talking about negotiations with a fellow competitor much less the master of her was the last thing on her mind.

"…" Hearing a stir and the ruffling of sheets, Ravager turned to stare at the barely conscious man who was stretching out a hand to grip the floor his hand thumping the surface as it searched for something before Ravagaer noticed the grip of Marie his weapon lying next to him barely below his waist as the man's hand touched the butt of the gun lightly calming him down somewhat just as Amos slowly arose bed hair sticking out in all places as the young man stretched his neck a little hearing the muscles strain as a sharp pain hit him.

"Gah, crappy floorboards and mats…"

"Master, you're awake." Ravager kept her voice in check just as he wiped his forehead, a layer of sweat covering the back of his palm as he greeted her with a smile. "Good morning, Ravager I trust you've calmed down for the moment?"

"I have, though I do not agree we should linger in such a dangerous area such as this with another Master and his Servant in their home territory…" Amos waved off the concern even though he took it to heart, the man relaxing his tense muscles from the long dream he was having as he woozily walked on his swaying feet towards the bathroom his voice croaking weakly while he clutched onto the doorway of the bathroom turning his head to give her a tired smile. "Relax, I know the personality of a kind and trustworthy man when I see one…besides, I think it's time we try to develop some trust with others before using our swords."

_That's where you are wrong, Master._ "…Fine, we can do that but I will be watching for any suspicious movements from either him or the girl if we meet her again," Ravager promised as Amos gave her a thumbs up in response moving closing the bathroom door behind him to wash up at the sink before a sudden thought hit him just as he turned on the tap the silence of the small space becoming a little awkward as he looked at the empty cup without a single toothbrush to be seen lying atop the sink near a soap bar his mind ticking like a clock before the words formed in his mouth out of realization.

"Well, shit."

* * *

Elsewhere

Bazett sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee, the woman settling into her chair as she flipped out the note in her fingers observing the neatly written note recalling the events not too long ago where she had met Kotomine according to plan at the warehouse to discuss further plans on how to proceed, the mention of the priest bringing a sour look to her face before the woman placed the cup of coffee down humming while she read the note again.

"Meet me at the manor up in the hills at the old Fuyuki district, there we can talk more about what to do next…rest well," Bazett recited part of the note word for word the mage folding the paper and slipping it into her shirt's breast pocket, the woman sitting at the counter while placing a hand under her chin stirring the coffee in the cup. "That's…where he is I am guessing? But could it be from him or Kirei?"

Shrugging off the possibilities of what or who could be there Bazettt finished her cup of coffee up the last of many luxuries she would have to throw away as soon as she walked out of the door, the mage threw on a brown leather jacket across her shoulders leaving the jacket unzipped while she took her bag with her containing the belongings she had taken with her from Ireland to come here the woman throwing a final glance at the tidy hotel room before she closed the door entering the elevator to exit the building. It didn't take her long to check out, the bell boy bowing his head in respect as she left looking over the contents of the note again to confirm her destination as she flagged down a cab and entered the backseat setting her bag beside her with a thump on the seat.

"May I help you, miss?" The taxi driver greeted her as she gave a polite nod and smile in return. "I was hoping you could take me to the city's old district if you could, near one of the transport stops."

"Of course," the taxi driver replied as he drove on down the traffic flow, while Bazett glanced outside observing the buildings and people zip by the window as she contemplated the note again, the hand on her lap forming a fist as she glanced towards the front seeing a glimpse of the destination inbound.

_Kotomine, you're going to pay for this betrayal._

End

* * *

Author's notes: Hey guys this is the first of the updates I will be posting for old stories I have written before the newer ones caught up with me, so do take note if you see any more extra chapters popping right up!

I can't say much more because I have been writing for a long time now, but take care and hope you enjoyed your reading experience on the VI train.

Thanks all and have a wonderful evening, morning and night.

VI


	8. Little something I call update

Hey guys this is the update for my progress on War's End after some careful deliberation

So firstly was the title of Red Saber who I have changed to Ravager because after Devastator it seemed to be too long and convoluted for me in terms of writing, so I changed it to that to a simplified title.

Secondly was the storyline, I have been thinking about the whole idea of the three stories as they each have their own path but I am not too sure of how to plan out the middle and end of the story as it is still a long way to get to that point in time, but I will am thinking since we have two protagonists with a 'Saber' for each of them...one path will be assigned to both of them, and as for the paths which I have decided to assign them by, will be looking for instances of true char development for Shirou and then Amos.

Thirdly was the whole 'God sends you to this place to help out' thing that was in the beginning, I am going to be a bit straightforward and just state that the story will be focused on simply and I believe was stated in the latest chapter only centered around the Grail there is no big conspiracy that yells out 'Haha, turns out he wants to destroy all magic forever and stuff because magic caused too much trouble and stuff' this is the main and only focus to release a prison holding souls.

Fourth, no crossovers of the other universes by Type moon to ensure that a stable and no wacky storyline would already mess things up. I can handle some multi-tasking but this is utterly ridiculous for me personally if I begin to add in more universes.

That's about it, hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic as it comes along, and I hope this small little update tells you all you want to know about the direction this story will head.

VI


	9. Morning Conflict, Letter, UBW

War's End: UBW

Author's notes: Hey all, this focuses on Shirou and Amos' relationship now along with the two servants, the awkwardness I suspect will carry a lot more weight in itself with father and son.

Well now, we should move on. I am thinking about changing the darn lore with the whole 'Arturia wanted to feel more like a man so Merlin said 'Penis, come forth' thing' but hey look there are other ways to make homunculi I am sure of it than simply saying because 'Japan, we fulfill your transgender and other pairing desires' as a valid excuse. Maybe I should, this is my fic after all.

Well, good question to ask you guys: Personally, do you guys agree with some of the things done in Fate stay night concerning the lore? Or do you disagree on some points yourself I know I do on some.

For example I could say that there are some, like relationships…I'm pretty sure you don't necessarily need to have your life in peril, magic assistance, or just being raped because to have a good slow developing relationship of fascination and other stuff. To be honest while I am glad the timeline of the story isn't too long, and the Servant connections with Masters and dreams do affect affections and such, there were some things that seemed to have the above reasons in the first statement becoming the whole 'reason for sex? This."

I could say a few things about how just going 'put a dick on a girl' would make a homunculus by magic is one of the strangest and weirdest reasons, it's like they just went along with the idea because we wanted to make magic clearly distinguished…yes, that was a good idea to show that line, guys on that small aspect anyways. I think I am done ranting and should probably go to sleep, but either way, here is the newest installment so enjoy it and let me know what you think about the lore personally when you've read it or if you haven't.

Now just a warning, for those who have not read the visual novel at all or the animation, do know there will be massive subtle spoilers while for those who have can relax…*looks at the previous chapter*.

Oh….damn, too late.

Disclaimer: Fate stay night and its other routes are owned by Type moon who were responsible for its creation, OC is owned by me however…and the fancy titles for Mordred and the other girl who I won't be revealing yet by name though I suspect you all know her very well.

* * *

"Oh, good morning uh…"

"Amos, that is my name. No need to get so edgy now," Amos stated as he entered the kitchen area after he had settled for washing his mouth down with water instead greeting the young student who was at the kitchen stove. Hearing a yawn from the red-haired boy earned an understanding grunt from Amos, the man had slept in late for the day as he could tell from the sun which was indicating that he had slept in until around nine o' clock the weariness of the long sleep still having a small impact on his legs as he flexed his fingers and hands first releasing some of the numbness in his limbs before he stared up at the kitchen area at the stove, the sound of sizzling food and cracks of oil being boiled alongside the sweet aroma of beef wafted around the dining area filling his nostrils as Amos clutched his head feeling the throbbing of the dream, no meeting with that woman disappear in its last beat the man walking over to the table while Shirou continued the silence of the morning beginning to cause an awkward atmosphere and the appearance of his 'guest', so Rin put it lightly, didn't help things either. "Right…Amos, I didn't know you spoke fluent Japanese."

"...You didn't think I was a local Japanese local?"

"Well, if you were you certainly do not look like a local with your skin slightly more tanned. You were born overseas?" Shirou casually asked trying to start a conversation with him, the boy's simple mind of courtesy was accepted by Amos as he relaxed on the floor opting to lie down rather than sit despite his body disagreeing with the action, the man feeling his back ache a little as he stretched lightly on the hard floor. "Well I am not actually a local yes…I am from Indonesia."

"The Southeast, but you look Japanese…"

"I had a Japanese parent who came from the mainland, he found my mother who was a former Muslim and they both loved each other dearly and married one another."

"So are they still in Indonesia or have they come along with you?" Shirou asked unaware of the dark look that crossed Amos' face when he heard that question tightening his fist underneath the cover of his body shifting direction as he steeled himself. "They died."

"Oh, I see. I'm very sorry-"

"That's not something to be sorry about, they are dead. It's just that simple, besides it was years ago, it doesn't bother me anymore and I moved on with my life." Amos lied smoothly each and every line being taken from memory and recrafted to suit his purposes, the line about his parents however was stinging his emotions as he tried to act nonchalant about it the memory rising to the surface just before Amos pushed it to the back of his mind, the unpleasant experience was something he didn't wish to revisit while Shirou fell silent on that topic, the rest of the cooking went on in silence. Meanwhile, Ravager had stayed in the room deciding to tell her Master that she was tired herself and needed to recuperate her lost mana by sleeping in for the day unless she had to train or eat meals, Amos took her words to heart as he left her to it saying that he would be bringing food to her himself so she didn't have to exert herself which she readily agreed to watching as the man disappear behind the rice door, the Servant waiting for just a few moments before she threw off the covers sneaking towards the entrance as she used her hearing to determine that he had turned the corner towards the kitchen.

"Hmph, he's gone…good." Ravager said as she used a hand to slip open the rice door, the blonde sticking her head out into the open walkway observing the open space of the courtyard as she exited the room closing the door while she watched the manor, her knowledge given by the Holy Grail of architecture opening up like a mental encyclopedia which was a pain to avoid as her boredom guided her eyes to observe the tiled roofs and the structure, the history of the place playing out in her mind for an instant. "This has a rich history in the wood and stone, I'm surprised it hasn't even been demolished after being left out here to rot." Ravager turned her head from the main building, her eyes going to the courtyard where two buildings stood adjacent from one another the Servant looking to the right where the nearest of the two were walking towards it as she heard the sound of air being cut, the Servant going around to the entrance door which held a sign saying 'Dojo' written on the top of the doorway.

"_Training area with the purpose for practicing martial arts and swordsmanship, Japanese variation, unlike European military training this had sects practicing these styles and creating others."_

"…" Noticing a presence inside, the Servant grasped the handle and slowly slid the door open the subtle noise dying even before she entered Ravager bringing her head to the center of the room when the reason for the sound spoke up just as her focus dove in on the one person she least wanted to see holding a bokken in hand while dressed in a white shirt and blue skirt reaching down to her knees.

"Ravager, looks like you're awake."

"…" Ravager said nothing as she stared at the girl who was speaking to her, their similar faces mirroring the same emotion of sternness while the silence of the building kept the air tense like a weapon ready to strike, Saber gripping her bokken tightly as her memory was being struck by recognition her face tightening in expression while Ravager looked away, her messy ponytail rustling with the wind that blew outside cooling her body from the hot sun while she tried to avoid contact. "What are you doing here?"

"As you can see, training my body for preparation of the battles ahead." Saber swung the practice sword a few times as Ravager folded her arms, the messy ponytail flittering in the stale air snorting at the girl. "How vigilant of you to do so, you haven't even changed one bit."

"Ravager -" Saber started before a thump cut off her words, Ravager glaring as she retracted the angry fist she implanted into the wooden wall echoing the sound though reducing her strength so as not to cause the entire building to collapse on both of them, her head bowed slightly allowing the messy blonde bangs to cast over her eyes.

"Just what is there left to say, father?" Ravager replied harshly, the title coming off as a bare whisper that only Saber could hear the voice cutting most of what the blue knight wanted to say as Ravager closed the door not wanting any interruptions to their privacy while the knight sat down on one of the benches left unused folding her legs over one another. Unlike Saber who had traditional clothing of decency Ravager held a little less regard for it, dark shorts covering her upper thighs and knees without stockings while a pair of white and red sports shoes contrasted Saber's black formal strapless pair letting a glimpse of her creamy white legs, her shirt consisting of a crimson color that stretched to just above the midriff while crimson frills at her shoulders were the only coverage of her long arms bared in broad daylight. Her jacket hung loosely around her neck, the protective wind breaker shrouding her arms as she drew the fabric over her body looking ahead at the kanji that was written in ink atop three bokken racks before speaking, her eyes burning emerald fire. "I lost everything, you won back what was rightfully yours…I suppose this is where the winner tells the loser whether it was all worth it, am I right?"

"We're a real pair of fools, you and me…the truth and the mirage. Just being here and seeing you, the person who took whatever could have been a future perhaps better than what you offered, makes my blood boil like it was that day. I should have killed you, but instead what did I receive? I got nothing, a spear through the bloody gut and you soldiering on to lead your people like the saint you are." Saber's eyes narrowed as she glared down at the doppelganger, her eyes scathingly cutting towards Ravager as she brought the tip of the bokken to the floor the blunt tip poking the floorboards.

"I did not survive our encounter as you managed to strike a fatal blow in your final moments." Saber replied stoically the expression making Ravager laugh bitterly, her hand covering her entire knee at that information. "You wouldn't be here otherwise, if that was the case. In fact, even now as you stand before me, you still wear that ridiculous face of yours as if uncaring and inhuman as the life you led to this point. I see you never took any lesson from that to heart at all."

"You were not going to be a better king than I if I let you have your way to the throne, only a king with the heart not blood can succeed in my role."

"You say that but are you so sure your reign was the better one? You were ignoring people, you were not the leader that people wanted to have and they wanted someone to be more than you were, I stepped up willingly because I was the closest thing to you!" Ravager shouted as she met eye to eye against Saber gesturing to herself. "You were unable to accept me, out of some petty spite…to think I used to follow you, to think I would raise my sword for you in your name, it shames me. You stained the honor of a knight the moment you rejected me the moment I came to you in an hour of weakness, you helped me along to your own destruction." Ravager said as she stood up, her anger and bitterness drove her towards the door exiting the building before sliding the door shut leaving Saber alone, the red Servant making her way to the dining area full haste poking her head through seeing her Master and Shirou setting up the table Ravager sliding the door hard scaring the two men who jumped at the noise as Amos became the first to turn to his Servant.

"Ravager, what's going on?" Amos asked a little meekly as her aura spiked in anger Shirou already feeling the urge to hide from the Heroic Spirit settling for ducking behind the counter with his knife the boy shivering when she spoke menacingly clenching her fists tightly while she ignored their presence in general. "How dare she…how dare she talk like that, so lofty and mighty to me like I am a child who learnt nothing, well who's the dead one here besides me huh?!"

"R-Ravager, are you okkkayy?" Amos asked feeling his confidence shrinking with each passing moment as the woman continued to rant silently to herself, biting her lip at some points sitting down at the table staring into blank space the aroma of food calming her down slightly Amos glancing to see a terrified Shirou poking his head out from the counter prompting him to go to his Servant. "Ravager, as angry as you are about whatever it is, you should eat or something…it'll help you feel better."

"…"

"Come on, Shirou took the day off to make you beef…don't you like it?"

"…Yes, but that isn't the point or my concern right now. Saber is infuriating thinking that she is still my better and a more suited leader, an insult! I don't even know why we continue staying here when we should not be associating with them, our competitors in the war and by extension our opponents to eliminate." She accused as Shirou waved his hands in front of his face in persuasion as he yelled out at the angered Servant, his fear showing through his worry. "I don't desire the Holy Grail or any of its gifts, I just want to end it as soon as possible same as you…I hope." Shirou looked towards Amos the latter noticing his small subtle inclination towards Ravager who was in demand of an explanation folding her arms while looking suspiciously at Shirou's declaration.

"And I am the King of Britain Magus. I for one cannot imagine such a person who would want to give up such power for some ideals of their own stopping them. What do you get out of this then, Master of Saber? What whims did you wish to have your Servant do once he receives it, or have you even asked what your Servant really wants out of the Grail?" Ravager questioned Shirou who seemed to have been stunned as Amos gave a sigh the high schooler's expression became thoughtful just as Amos decided it wasn't a topic to even discuss as he jumped into the conversation immediately breaking the tension his Servant was providing, his face not bothering to hide his disapproval at her brashness while he folded his arms raising his tone at the Servant first.

"I said nothing about an alliance yet, nor did I state I was explicitly joining up with Shirou here. However, now that you have brought up the topic I am beginning to think things through a little more."

"Master there is no possibility that you can just jump into an alliance so quickly with people you've just met!" Ravager protested while Amos held back his anger at her quickness to judge, the man lowered his arms to his sides before he shot a look at Shirou the boy feeling chills from two of them in the midst of their conversation. "I said explicitly that I was not going to team up, but now that the topic is brought underway I am deciding to make this known to the both of you: I myself am not a person who has designs for an artifact that is useless to me, this object holds something else in mind for me to do and I will fulfill it. Meanwhile I expect you Ravager to express your thoughts but not to jump to such conclusions with such rashness that could get you very well killed!" Seeing Ravager quiet down from his outburst the man turned to Shirou who was breathing a sharp intake as he pointed at the high schooler with an equally stern glare in his direction, carrying a different kind of threat to the redhead Master.

"And you," he stated as he walked up to the student with a piercing glare that could easily have killed a man had it been a sharp sword, Shirou Emiya felt possibly for the first time the look of close to absolute terror from a human and the shotgun slung over the man's back in its sheath did nothing to lower his fear and trembling at his stare. "You, boy…is what you say true? Do you hold nothing for the Grail or its disgusting wishes?"

"Y-Yes I do, I don't want it I just wish to end this conflict without sacrificing more people to it," Shirou admitted truthfully from his soul as he glanced back at the man who folded his arms interrogating him, "It's the truth I am not interested in the Grail at all! I didn't even know what it was or the war's existence until last night or when I was attacked by a Servant, I was a normal guy with his own issues…I didn't expect this! If anything from what I learnt, this war shouldn't even exist, it isn't supposed to happen! So no, I don't want it…I never wanted something like this." Shirou finished as the room fell silent, Amos taking in his words with an analytical thought process while he turned away from Shirou thinking silently to himself before he addressed the youth again. "If that is true, I would appreciate help in stopping this artifact from even forming with this chance and save more lives from the war itself."

"I don't believe this, you're agreeing with this boy…this child who knows nothing of what he has thrown himself into? He carries no talent, he is easy prey out there…if you do not kill him then another would do it for us." Ravager cut in her hand slamming on the table causing the bowls and plates to clatter at her force, the soup spilling into a puddle on the wood while Amos massaged his temple. "Ravager, I doubt that the boy just by looking at him even knows how to hold a sword the right way if you challenged him now, that is true."

"Hey!"

"However, Ravager you need to understand that this isn't your age where a sword means you're right and there is some joy to be found in those who seek peace over conflict. This in the meantime is not the place and time to argue, we can speak to each other in the guest room if you are going to forgo food for strategy talks," Amos added with mirth as he watched Shirou stutter in his protests the Master turning to address his Servant sternly Shirou getting the feeling that he was watching a father putting down his daughter in public, the Servant falling silent as she folded her arms giving a death glare at Shirou. "Fine, but after our meal we'll have words, Master." Amos accepted her stepping down from the argument as he turned to look at Shirou his expression less grim than previously as he walked to the front entrance ignoring the food laid out on the table much to Shirou's surprise.

"You're not hungry?"

"It's not noon yet, I need to go outside and walk." Without a further word, the man gave his Servant a look that told her 'don't follow me' as he wore his shoes sliding the main door open leaving his jacket behind in the living room walking into the cold air, the privacy of the quiet neighborhood allowing Amos to breathe a tense sigh in the wind letting the cold refresh his senses. Looking back at the house caused Amos to sigh again, the tension between both Servants and the unloading of massive information that Rin had thrown on him the night before was starting to pile on his wearied mind the man flexing his tense arms which he hadn't noticed from the heated conversation that he had been part of just a few minutes earlier, the stretch forcing aches through the muscles his left shoulder making a pop.

"Damn it all if this hasn't already gotten worse, now there are children fighting wars too…what kind of a place is this where wars can be fought with children?" Amos wondered as he decided it wasn't best to dwell so intensely on the situation, opting instead to find a nice quiet spot to sit down and relax his body and mind from the task at hand the young man flipping the leather cover of his sheath where Marie laid on his back over the butt of the weapon shrouding it from view of human eyes, noting the coverage with satisfaction as he slung the weapon horizontally walking down the street which was currently without much life save for a few elderly residents who he greeted as he passed by with respect, the various roads stretching out before him.

_Too urban for me, I should find the nearest park to clear my head better._

It didn't take long for him to do so, his Japanese which was gifted to him for easier communication in the world allowed him to ask for directions effectively as he was directed by the old men towards a small empty park, the man thanking them as he strode on beginning to feel unburdened by the mission that he accepted to carry out. Reaching the bench past the slightly rusted swings where two vending machines selling snacks and drink, he took Marie off his shoulder and leaned back against the seat earning a peaceful smile from the former killer his head in a slight haze from the heat of the sun.

"Mmmm, that's better…just let the troubles fly away for the moment-Hm?" The young man had barely managed to settle into his new surroundings before his head tilted to the side, avoiding direct contact with the sun just as a shadow appeared in front of him the man holding up his hand as he leaned forwards the sunlight bypassing his skin and sent a white out.

"Excuse me, I was looking for directions," a female voice with broken Japanese spelt out the words to him the man rubbing his eyes while he decided it was best to reply than spend time dealing with his temporary blindness. "I just got to this neighborhood but I could help, where are you headed to?"

"You speak English?" The female now reverted back to speaking perfect English the moment the words left his mouth, the man not realizing he had spoken in his first language before he carried on speaking in affirmative covering his eyes allowing the dark void in his closed eyes to wipe away the blurry white. "I do, it's my natural tongue where I come from…so where did you say you were going to head over to?"

"I was hoping to get…to a manor up in the old Fuyuki district, according to a friend's letter." The rustling of paper in mid-sentence was heard as the blindness began to recede from his vision as opened eyes revealed to him a sight that made him hold back his saliva, the man taking a few moments as he saw who was in front of him. Dark jeans and a leather jacket came into view hugging the slim body of the woman who held out a slip of folded paper in an outstretched hand between her fingers, the flutter of the windy breeze which cooled the hot sun blew the woman's strangely dark pink colored hair bangs almost obscuring her face. Suffice to say this woman looked beautiful, stunning even to Amos as he took a few observational glances at the woman, noticing how the clothing did fit her curves well before he cleared his throat awaking his attention from the beauty.

"Ahem, sure…allow me to see this letter." He said as he received the paper deciding to withhold the desire to compliment on her looks fighting away the blush in his cheeks which were a slight tint of red reading the contents for a second before he felt confusion in his mind, the man snapping his eyes away from the handwriting to look at the woman before he looked again at the handwriting noticing a very familiar style. "Uh, miss, where and when did you receive such a letter?"

"It was about…close to a week or so before hand, I awoke in my bed to the note which told me to come by that manor. From the looks of your expression I would say you know who wrote this?" The man had to give her credit she really knew how to discern the smallest detail even before he could speak a lie to cover his surprise when he had read the letter the man deciding to tell a half-truth was the safest option than leaving her suspicious the man nodding his face lighting up in recognition. "Who…oh yes you must mean the man who lives in the manor up in that hill, he lives rather solitarily I'm afraid. I have not seen him for some time now."

"I see in that case can you show me the way if you could?"

"Definitely," Amos replied as he rose from his seat at the request his face still neutral as he hid all surprise and led her on a backtrack through the old district, his back bearing the brunt of the eyes which glanced at his shoulder at certain intervals as if Amos would disappear on his companion leaving her in the street. Leaving her to her thoughts and ignoring the small shiver down his spine, the two walked some distance until the wall of the manor could be seen on their left towering over the district like a lord's castle before Amos decided to stop in mid-stride looking up at the large manor while his companion stopped too though her emotions were guarded from him to tell if she was expecting a confrontation. "So what brings you to this district, anyways? Almost no one save the residents come up this far."

"I'm looking for someone." The woman with darkened pink hair replied to his question simply, a statement rather than an answer which made Amos click his tongue in response to the subtle cue of 'its private' as he scratched his left hand noticing a slight rash, "…I see. So who would that lucky man be to have such a lovely visitor?"

The quiet from his side told him that she was instantly thinking about how to set her answer out, the silence was only for a few seconds before he heard her open her mouth. "I have a friend, a person who sent me a letter leading me to this place for a talk with him." Amos didn't have to think too deeply to know that she was still being guarded and blocking off a direct answer whenever she could, the man sighing as he fought the urge to roll his eyes at her evasiveness instead he chose to settle for walking again toward the manor entrance the echoes of his companion trailing some distance behind him. It didn't take long for him to reach the door before it opened just as his fist was about to knock on it, a boy with red hair dressed in a school uniform speaking to someone behind him.

"I will call you if I need to, now I need to go to school or else I would-" Shirou turned his head just to see Amos returning from his trip, the man giving him a nod in greeting as the boy looked in surprise at his visitor who gave a light bow before he addressed Amos who had his hands dangling at his sides a thin line across his face. "Amos-san, you're back, did you enjoy the walk outside?"

"Yep, best one I had in years, I think." The man replied hearing a shuffle from behind him, the man ignoring the sound as he turned to look at his traveling companion who had taken a step back from him keeping a less serious expression but close to one of light surprise when Amos began introducing her to the young teenager. "Well Shirou I was going to ask if you knew this woman because she had business with a person in the manor and I figured you were going to be first choice. Now that I think about it, I haven't asked your name…"

"You're Amos?" The woman spoke in her native tongue, Shirou unable to understand as Amos apologized to the boy in Japanese before he turned his undivided attention to her. "Yes, I am…so that means you are the one meeting me."

"That is correct."

"…Hmm." Amos hummed as he turned to Shirou who was looking expectantly for answers, the man scratching his head as he shook his head in a reply for later as Shirou got the message across. "Sorry about the whole misunderstanding Shirou, I'll make sure to tell the rest of the household that I will be having an unexpected guest over at your house and let you know what happened." Shirou simply gave a wave of his hand and a curt 'no problem' as he dashed past the two young adults running off down the street and disappeared around a corner to his right, leaving Amos to invite his guest inside as he shut the door and both parties made their way to the kitchen the woman taking a casual glance at the simple homely feeling that was in its own way relaxing, Amos looking at the counters for tea bags as he took a pair and began to brew a single cup for each of them. Once he was done, the two were sitting opposite one another with an equally suppressed expression of their individual thoughts circulating around how to start or even how to speak Amos however didn't have to make that choice as the woman set her cup down after a long drawn out sip.

"You're Amos, I received your letter."

"…Right." Amos spoke almost unable to suppress whatever thoughts that were out of his mouth as the woman reached into her bag fishing out a small folded letter placing it in front of him, the man looking on at the item in confusion before he plucked it up in his hand and unfolded it finding his eyes staring blankly lost at the neatly written letter in his own recognizable handwriting as he held his tongue from all the questions that he bet she wouldn't have to how his handwriting was replicated onto a letter like that. "So when did you receive this?"

"Not too long ago, I was threatened by someone who I thought I knew, and I was rescued by a figure that looked a little similar to yours. You left me this letter by my bedside when I awoke in my hotel room the morning after," the woman spoke matter-of-factly as Amos found his mind go blank at that the man almost caught between speaking out of impulse or simply calming himself down to speak casually as he observed the letter again with great detail picking apart curves and the handwriting style. Unable to comprehend it the young dimension hopper pushed the paper toward his guest showing an uncertainty in his tone as he wondered if he should tell her the truth behind the contents not being related to him, Amos breathing sharply as he inhaled.

"It has my handwriting style, almost perfect in every sense…" the man watched as she leaned forward to speak before Amos let the truth spill from his mouth, watching her expression. "However I do not recall writing such a letter and much less sending it to you, Miss…?"

"My name is Bazett, I apologize for not telling you my name earlier. Going back to the situation at hand what do you mean by this? This has your name and an address on it leading here after I awoke, surely you remember fighting Kirei and going toe to toe with him."

_Kirei? Who the hell is Kirei?"_ Amos wondered aloud in his head as he gave a thoughtful pause while Bazett was jogging his memory, a memory he did not possess. Shaking his head in confirmation, the man rubbed his temple as he kept decisively silent for the longest time before he leaned backward while seeing Bazett get even more confused by the second as Amos' words began to make no coherent line of logic for her understanding, the man relaxing his posture as a sudden thought came to mind over the silence as he gave a cautionary glance at the rice door.

"_Speaking of which, where is Ravager?"_

At school

"Tohsaka…Tohsaka good morning-" Shirou greeted the familiar black haired girl with a joyful smile as he ran into the hallway, his earlier exhaustion from rushing to school dying away into the enthusiastic grin. However the reaction he got from said girl with her green eyes wide open in shock and her mouth twitching at the corners which were already in a downturned frown only served to confuse the oblivious boy a little further, Shirou blinking for a few seconds as he took a step closer to Rin who was now made aware he was moving toward her with a questioning gaze. "Tohsaka are you feeling-"

"Hmph," Rin let out in a firm huff as she smeared her hand over her face in both disbelief and humorlessly mixing together to make an expression that seemed like she was staring at someone who had absolutely no hope, the scathing stare went unnoticed by Shirou however the boy could only wonder what she meant by that expression before she disappeared into the classroom just as the bell rang. Standing there, Shirou felt a shiver down his spine as he turned around giving a final glance back at the swarm of students returning to their classes for the next period before he walked towards the classroom further down the hallway.

"I have a really bad feeling that Tohsaka is up to something. But what could it be?"

Meanwhile unknown to him sitting in a separate classroom Rin was thinking about something along a different line as she clenched her hand, recalling the sweet smile that Shirou gave her in the hallway before she bit her thumb inconspicuously while the teacher at the front drew various mathematical equations and drawings drawling on about the formulas she had already studied beforehand. Fighting down her emotions, Rin settled instead for scribbling the answers to the various exercises on the board to distract herself from the next stage of her plan almost breaking the pencil lead from her trembling fingers as she sucked in a breath.

"_Shirou…I really, really wished that you had brought Saber to school with you for safety. If you had, I wouldn't have to do what I plan to do."_

End

* * *

This is pretty much the beginning of the Unlimited Blade Works route for Shirou, while for dear Amos which route would he get…well I figure it will be self-explanatory soon. In the meantime from here on out the two paths will follow some sort of canon and others not so much, perhaps Shirou may not even need to get upgrades to be better…just the right amount of training.

So I guess this is Q and A on a few things I've done in this fic and chapter

Bazett isn't there for pairing, she actually holds a rather neat role I have for having her and Amos cooperate in this mission…I can't say more than what it is.

Yes, UBW for Shirou and this time around he will mature out of the 'I can be a superhero' term and become a bit more I could say self-conscious besides his noble qualities, he will slowly become a little bit perceptive but not to the point of telepathic.

So why did I go from saying miracles to magic? Well, to be honest I have no idea why I did that…perhaps it is just to show that miracles can be tainted by people's choice to trick the masses I guess.

So where is this character of Amos that we might hate thing coming? I did say it, but for those who live in Indonesia or have heard what is happening in Indonesia…that should give you a small idea of the plans I have regarding his past. Though beforehand, I will say that this fic is fictional and I branched out the past of Amos on what is happening in Indonesia but not in detail, so do not take it like it is firsthand info.

As a side note, I do not understand why the Muslims and Christian factions are fighting, but I do hope you guys do not continue or encourage it. It's already sad to see the conflict in the past wrecking relations due to difference in opinion, but conflicts that have two religions who worship the same god attacking one another is the saddest and perhaps most heartwrecking to see. I do pray things start to look up.

VI


	10. School Brawl, What's Next

War's End: Attack in the School

Author's notes: So yes, UBW is now in session…this will be rather fun to watch how things turn out with a new factor in the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own the fate stay night franchise or its characters save for my OC.

* * *

School, evening time

"Ah, school's over! Finally we're free!"

"Let's go and play some arcade or something!"

The rush and bustle of students rushing into the hallways was the only sound that was present all around Shirou as he packed the books into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder while he waited for the crowd to trickle out of the classroom and the hallway. Distracting himself at the window, Shirou could watch the sunset outside before he heard sneakers squeaking towards him across the classroom to his seat a hand on the table in front of Shirou who noticed the palm belonging to one school council member with glasses and a stern frown of disapproval that couldn't be replicated anywhere, the wannabe superhero removing his hand from his chin as he subconsciously moved into a more polite posture while he spoke to the boy.

"Yo, Issei I didn't manage to talk to you during lunch. How've you been?" Shirou asked as Issei's frown relaxed slightly but he still held the look of disapproval in his expression. "Fine as far as things go, however I noticed something rather disturbing today and I was going to ask you what happened."

"What is it about?" Shirou looked on in interest while Issei gave a glance left and right, settling on the door for a few moments before he looked back to Shirou his look of disapproval turning to one of worry which in turn made Shirou feel a little concerned himself, a short silence following after them as the classroom began to empty out, Issei speaking in a hushed whisper. "I saw Tohsaka during the day staring at you intently during lunchtime and before some classes in the hallway, and knowing her bad aura I figured you may have gotten into trouble with her…I just wanted to know you were safe."

Shirou almost fought the urge to chuckle at Issei, the words of venom going mostly unnoticed by the redhead who was immune to such open declarations targeted personally against Tohsaka by his serious companion though the smile didn't faze Issei who folded his arms. "What's so funny, Shirou? Here I am worried for your safety from the claws of that insufferable woman and yet you're laughing like it's some kind of joke to you." Shirou held his mouth in his hand as he scratched his hair giving one of his smiles of assurance while he replied to Issei's mostly unnecessary concern for him.

"I am fine, to be honest I'm not sure why she's staring at me all day but she seemed rather angry with me," Shirou divulged to Issei who simply gave a growl at that the student president lowering his arms as he pushed up his glasses thinking about his observation. "Hmm, now that you mentioned it she looked like a banshee ready to kill you in your bed Shirou…did you do anything?"

"Not that I can think of in recent memory, no. Besides I would not hit a girl or do my best to insult her, you know that Issei." Shirou reasoned while Issei shrugged his shoulders giving a sad sigh at that rubbing his neck.

"You're right, I can't imagine you the helpful house servant of the school suddenly going up and about yelling insults and banging down doors unless it has to do with Shinji and his foul mouth. I swear that boy is going to be the danger to himself if he keeps up such a tardy despicable attitude of depreciating and insulting all those his junior and senior," Issei said with equal distaste for the Matou while Shirou couldn't help but smile if only to ease up the tension. Issei was a blunt force to reckon with the moment you went onto his bad side whether by action or like Rin just by looking at him for a few seconds, the male was also a little quick to judge despite his claim to perceptiveness of the supernatural something that Shirou found to be a bit far-fetched in his opinion but he wasn't going to say it to his face directly for fear of another lecture. Much as Shirou called Issei a friend there were times he was overbearing such as right now, Shirou felt that Shinji was simply a boy who was not given enough love from his family or what remained of it though he had to admit that sometimes the Matou would push his luck with him and needed a fist or two to make a point. Suffice to say that was all that Shirou had against Shinji unlike the full blown animosity created between Issei and Shinji.

"Are you even listening to me, Shirou?" Issei's sharp tone of authority brought the redhead back to reality as he nodded absently at his question causing a sigh as Issei kept standing not willing to lean against the nearby table and ruin his polite standing. "Shirou sometimes you worry me with you just going out and helping everyone on impulse, and then being unable to at least heed some sort of advice from me now and again."

"Don't worry about it, Issei. I won't readily throw myself into danger." If only the student council president could have seen what he had gotten into last night, Issei may as well have forced Shirou to back out of the War altogether but Shirou for once had the tact to sew his mouth shut at that, there was no absolute way he was going to reveal such a dangerous issue that could harm those outside who knew about it. Issei however didn't seem to believe him as he let out a breath shaking his head lightly before he set the main topic of their discussion on track, pushing a hand into his pants pocket.

"Shirou must I remind you that Rin is one of the most dangerous women alive out there, her stare is enough to rip your soul bit by bit as she lords over you..." Issei wanted to start before he looked at his watch on his wrist noticing the time on the hands stopping him from continuing his rant, the boy looking at Shirou with an apologetic look at the interruption.

"I have to go, sorry. My father was expecting me to be at the temple by now, keep out of trouble okay Shirou just this once?" Issei said as he exited the classroom in a hurry leaving his speech unsaid speeding out of the door, Shirou watching him leave before he realized that he was alone in the room and the rest of the crowd had moved on towards home or enjoyment with friends. Shirou felt the warm seat luring him into a few more minutes of quiet staring at the sunset before he lifted himself from his seat, the boy stretching out his legs and hands as the redhead grabbed his school bag unaware that at that time someone else was pondering at the nearby flight of stairs.

Change of POV, around the same time

Rin took in a sharp breath, the girl mentally preparing herself for the possibly the 25th attempt to calm her nerves and completely failing at it. Letting out a nervous hiss, the Tohsaka heiress shook her head as she felt the familiar string of thoughts eating away at her conscious while she stood at the top of the steps overlooking the floor where Shirou's classroom waiting impatiently grinding her molars.

"Calm down Rin, it's only going to get worse if you start to think of him as a human being…" The words were logical and sound, yet the reasoning sent a sour taste in her mouth nearly making her spit out the disgust she held for herself as her mind warred internally. Rin could hear the words of a male speaking through the clouded thoughts that she held inside, the boorish tone giving her an irritation like no other when she had heard him. **"If you don't have the stomach for killing him, I will do it for you. Besides the boy isn't a threat and he's not going to last long with that 'save everyone' attitude of his…and you already said he's a Master who has a short span."**

"Archer, its fine and I can do it myself." Rin insisted sternly as she heard the faint words in reply to her words saying 'your own loss' as the Servant retreated into the back of her mind, leaving Rin alone to her private thoughts again as she hugged the knees closer to her chest observing the empty staircase below her. Looking down at her hand, the Tohsaka could only see nothing but red on her fingers and the conjured image of Shirou yesterday lying in the hallway during that fight with Lancer except this time the blood was not on Lancer's spear but her own two hands, Rin almost gasping as the second-length image died away to reveal the staircase once again Rin unaware that she had jumped to her feet then. "Why…"

Why of all the potential Masters did he have to become one of them? That question was one of the few jarring thoughts that prodded and embedded itself in her mind throughout the day Rin had even struggled to eat her lunch after seeing him stride into the school confidently and a smile on his face. The recent memory caused her to frown deeply as she recalled the words she had told him the night when all was said and done, when she had fulfilled her promise to the redhead in showing him the way to Kirei and how the favor of sparing her from Saber's wrath was repaid even going so far as to sacrifice a Command Seal for it.

"_Thank you, Tohsaka." The three words caught Rin off her guard as she spun around confused at the redheaded boy who stood at the doorway watching her put her shoes on. Archer in the meantime had grown absolutely silent since she had entered the house with their new guest in tow, the girl was unsure if Archer was simply sleeping to regain his energy or if he was observing the episode unfold before his very eyes but at the late hour she couldn't care less. Tilting her head, Rin felt uncertain as to the motive behind his thanks as she shrugged her shoulders stuffing her slender hands into the red jacket's pocket flipping her right tail of hair while she glanced elsewhere. "Don't thank me yet, Shirou. You sacrificed a Command Seal to stop your own Servant from landing the killing blow, the least that I could do was get you to understand what you were throwing yourself into and give you a chance to opt out."_

"_But still I want to thank you for doing such a thing for-" Rin felt her teeth gritting as she regained her composure and held up her hand casting her eyes deeper into the shadow outside of the light from the entrance to the Emiya manor, preventing him from seeing the conflicted expression on her face. "No, I just gave you a courtesy for the next words that I am going to say: this was a gesture of goodwill and like I said before a chance for you to say you do not wish to continue participating, and you made your choice. You know what that means, right?" Seeing Shirou's face turn from a kind smile to one of confusion and loss of logic, Rin resisted a snarky comment due to her fatigue as she stared at the redhead her eyes holding conviction._

"_This means we are officially opponents in the war, and there will be no other reason for cooperating with you now…so the next time that we meet it will be a battle." Rin did her best to not let her expression fall into a slightly depressed heap, but Shirou's words when he replied didn't help ease her mind. _

"_W-Wait, we're enemies? Can't we all just work together somewhat and just talk?"_

"_I think you lost me there, you said talk in a war? That Kirei just told you was one where Servants have to finish one another in order to get the Grail?" Rin said each point driving it into Shirou who seemed to be even more and more confused by the second, her irritation growing into a sharp glare channeling her anger. "What the hell are you even saying, Shirou?"_

"_What? I don't want to fight anyone, I just want this war to end and so everyone can be safe."_

"_Safe? Is that what you think this is, some sort of video game where you can just kiss and make it better?" Rin darkly teased as she chuckled, her hair covering her eyes which were fuming with the full impact of her anger as she shook her head in disbelief at Shirou's naivety, clenching the hands still stuffed in her pockets. "Shirou, inaction is a decision that will cost you if you try to delay the inevitable."_

"_But there's no need to fight, what's the Grail for if it means killing others?"_

"_Because no one will be safe while you stay around here, and keep this War in a continuous spiral of stagnation…you'll be causing a lot of trouble. Sometimes it's not just about you, Shirou." Rin said as she turned her back on Shirou not wanting to waste more time debating philosophies with the boy, especially with Shirou's childlike logic in fact she dismissed it. The boy didn't understand the importance and the severity, just that his mind picked up on the part where Servants kill one another and all of it congeals to make the Grail commit one single wish per person…the idea was horrible and in bad taste, but Rin had already trained and anticipated such a day so she was more prepared to deal with the reality it can bring but Shirou was in every sense of the word blur._

"_I don't believe you'll kill me." Shirou stated confidently as he had done earlier, the sentence itself was irritating for her as she walked away._

"_Shirou, I will say it again…inaction is not the way some issues can be solved, for this case Masters, individuals will be hurting others and the only way to stop it is to fight."_

"…Shirou, I have to help you wake your eyes even if it will kill you." She muttered just as she saw the figure of Shirou Emiya step into the open space of the stairway, the redhead taking a few seconds to find that he was not the only person in the area and looked up at her eyes which shone brightly green. The pause that happened after was long, insufferable and intolerable as Shirou continued to stare blankly at her for the longest period of time before he lightened up his expression. "Tohsaka, is everything alright?"

That was the last straw as Rin felt her mind snap a little at the seams. Raising her finger, Rin said nothing as she prepared the Gandr spell in her fingertip aiming straight at Shirou while mentally cursing the fact that the boy was utterly clueless to what was happening. "Everything's alright? You're one to talk when you're the one in trouble here."

"T-Tohsaka, what's the meaning of this?" Shirou asked genuinely surprised and shock written all over his expression, had this been a joke Rin would have laughed and spewed exposition in his face however the circumstances have taken its toll as well as her humor, the girl keeping her finger pointed down at Shirou speaking to him condescendingly. "Really now, Emiya-kun…you could have chosen not to show yourself at school or even skipped it altogether, instead of just being cautious you just walk back into school without the presence of your Servant anywhere as added protection for yourself. When I start counting these factors together it spells out 'kill me' with capital letters."

"Tohsaka-san, we don't have to-"

"You're the one making it so, Emiya", Rin spoke with forced malice into her tone as she cut off the boy's protests as she tilted her head the sight scaring Emiya as he felt naked under her terrifying gaze. "Have you even noticed that right now there isn't a soul in the school left, and we are the only people here?"

Shirou felt his cheeks grow pale, the student staring down at either end of the hallway only to see that the words of Rin rang true as he found no words to say, the Tohsaka heiress shaking her head as she solemnly looked down at Shirou fighting back her hesitance and her human conscious screaming to release him. "You could have brought your Servant here, she could have kept you safe instead of you acting like you are some sort of invincible hero striding into the lion's den…but you made your choice, and your grave."

Pointing the Gandr at Shirou, she gritted her teeth. "You could have just walked away back when Kirei gave you the chance and lived normally, Shirou but I guess this is goodbye."

Shirou didn't have to be told twice by the instincts to dodge as he jumped out of the way from the massive black bolt which struck the floor where he previously was sending smoke flying in the air upon impact, the boy still in a state of confusion as he stared at the hole made into the floor the sight frightening him as he scrambled to his feet and ran. Rin didn't hesitate to follow after him firing a volley of deadly Gandr blasts in the hallway smashing into the wall beside him while Shirou ducked and ran for his life scared out of his own wits while his pursuer followed him her stamina rivaling his own. "Get back here, Emiya Shirou."

"Tohsaka what are you doing!"

"Doing exactly what you should be doing!" Rin said as she fired another large shot forcing Shirou to run away into the staircase with her following shortly after with a magic infused leap catching up to Shirou who was halfway down the stairs as she fired a volley.

"Stop moving around, just let this end quickly!"

* * *

Emiya home

"Sorry to disappoint you, Bazett. I didn't know how important this was to you, but this is all that I know of the letter and who you saw." Amos said as he drank his tea aware that she had gone silent from the earlier discussion, looking at the Irish woman who simply shook her head slightly side to side. "…That's fine you don't have to apologize for me, it was my choice to see who had rescued me and it turned out empty."

Amos kept quiet before he took a sip of his tea looking at her slightly crestfallen expression giving a light smile at a funny joke he recalled from his youth, the man deciding to utilize it to cheer the woman up. "Well when you think about it this way," the man said as he leaned in closer seeing Bazett's attention get caught in his eyes the woman shifting uncomfortably before he opened his mouth. "That's probably just that you really lucked out."

"…" Bazett stared blankly at Amos who returned her blink with two raised brows as he kept silent, the words and the hidden meaning behind them becoming swamped by the silence which was enveloping in the wake of the statement, though Amos didn't have to wait long before he saw the eyes light up in understanding soon replaced by a glare in his direction signaling to him that the cheap joke wasn't that funny as he sighed going back to his seating position shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry, I couldn't resist and you were looking too glum."

"It was…just unexpected that's all," Bazett said in passing after she fully recovered from her surprise at his invasion of her space and cracking such a joke to her, the woman clearing her throat as she noticed his disappointment. Waving her apologetic glance off he smiled as he reached for the teapot before he stopped himself, retracting to grab his cup and walk towards the kitchen counter dumping the cup into the sink washing it clean while Bazett toyed with her own cup which held another serving of tea.

"So now that you found all that you could, what do you plan to do now? Return to Ireland and forget this whole thing?"

"Not until I see Kirei pay for what he's done, no I won't be leaving anytime soon until his head is on a platter", Bazett said coldly as she heard the clink of the teacup being placed on the small rack holding some plates while Amos walked back to the table sitting down as he placed a finger onto his lips thinking about what she had told him about this dodgy priest. "You've said you're some kind of Enforcer for this minority group called the Association, doesn't that mean that you would have access to some kind of arsenal which is open only to you?"

Bazett nodded firmly though uncertain of the point he could be driving at, finally taking a drink from the teacup though the cold tea soon discouraged her from drinking more. "Yes, it is true that an Enforcer would have a great amount of access to various resources within the Association as well as other parties who lend services to the benefit of the organization itself. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since that factor is true then I was hoping to ask you something about what you plan to do because I feel that it is in our mutual benefit to work together on this." Amos suggested to the Enforcer as he leaned back towards the rice door, a smile on his face as he indicated to the door much to Bazett's confusion. "You can come on out now, it is safe", Amos' words caught the Enforcer who sensed a presence behind the door just as it opened up the pink-haired woman coming face to face with a European blonde with green eyes and provocative casual wear, standing near Amos who made the introductions.

"Bazett, meet Ravager…and she's a Servant."

* * *

With Rin and Shirou

Shirou for the third time in his life was panicking as he heard the last of the Gandr wreck a desk beside him sending the piece of furniture crashing into the wall alongside the mass of broken chairs, desks and shattered glass pieces the boy hiding for a few more moments as he figured out where he could escape next. Behind the wall in front of him which cordoned off the classroom from the hallway leaning against the concrete was Rin breathing heavily as she felt her Circuits dim from the earlier display of power, the girl feeling a bit of sweat on her forehead.

"Damn him, he's still alive", the Tohsaka heiress complained as Archer decided right then and there to speak to her through their telepathic link his words delivered as sarcastically and unforgiving as per usual, Rin could even imagine the man doing a shrug at her poor overall performance of killing one person.

"**Oi, what's the hold up out there Master? I thought you said he would be easy to kill, yet he's getting on your nerves like a rat scurrying away from your attacks so far, if you really can't even hit him then you should get a professional to do it for you instead-"**

"Now's not the time, Archer! I need to do this." Rin snapped at the Servant who simply kept silent in response, the silence only aggravating the girl some more as she stepped away from the wall eyeing both exits of the classroom with a bit of a panic rising in her stomach as she scanned the environment. Japanese schools had the set up of two sets of doors per classroom, and despite Rin's best efforts to corner Shirou inside of the small confined space and unleash a barrier to trap him inside and finishing him off supposedly with the Gandr burst she realized the disadvantage she had placed herself in when the barrage had ended.

As stated before, there were two sets of classroom doors and the barrier she had cast was only to secure the windows when she suspected that Emiya would have tried, according to his personality of being a person who wasn't willing to throw himself into conflict, for jumping out of the window since they were on the second floor. However she had planned only to trap him via the window barrier and then stage the imaginary wall as a shooting gallery for her Gandr burst, taking up a significant amount of mana to perform…all the while disregarding the fact that she needed to seal up the doors as well, which were said classroom exits.

In short, as far as Rin's sharp and calculative mind could think of, she was in a dangerous position from being attacked from behind. Meanwhile Shirou had grasped a nearby broken metal table leg adding a layer of Reinforcement to the item on hand as he looked to either door, a moment's hesitation came before he made his decision and bolted out to the door on the left slamming it open as he caught sight of Tohsaka's back turned towards him, the boy wasting no time in closing the distance between the two teenagers and raised the blunt end of the table leg in the air. However Rin proved out of the two even despite the disadvantage of being flanked to have better reaction and speed, the girl catching movement when she turned her head towards the door and rolled away aiming a finger crackling with energy at Shirou who had stopped short of his charge, the table leg pointed downwards from where she previously stood as both teens caught their breaths.

"*hah* *hah* Emiya…*hah* just stop there." Rin said her body was almost out of breath as Shirou let out a sharp intake and exhaled holding the table leg by the sharp pointed end standing still as he glanced at Rin in the eye. "Tohsaka I won't even want to hurt-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A female scream cut off the two teens, Rin looking absolutely surprised by the presence of another person in the building while Shirou turned around and took off towards the center flight of stairs leaving Rin in the dust before her body moved on its own running after Shirou who had descended to the ground floor heading left where the archery club building was along with the source of the scream. Bursting into the open aired walkway Shirou immediately saw a body of a female student lying on the ground unmoving, the boy's mind going blank before Rin pushed past him going to the girl's side as she checked her facial features and pulse noting the lifeless eyes with disdain.

"Tohsaka, what's happened to her?" Shirou spoke after a few silent moments and Rin's hand going towards her skirt pocket, holding up a crystal as she explained in mid-action. "She's been drained, literally of her energy and life force to the near point of death…if I don't stabilize her with magic now we'll be finished. Archer is still in recovery, so I cannot really get him out to defend us from any sort of attack and we're especially vulnerable now."

_Rustle_

"?" Shirou's ears perked as his head shot over to the left where he saw the moving of some bushes in the distance outside of the school's property grounds, the boy feeling a sense of dread just as a wave of unpleasant aura hit his nerves and senses. "Rin did you see that? The bushes were moving."

"See what? I'm trying to get her to stabilize I can't look everywhere you know like some omnipotent being without breaking concentration." Rin shot back at Shirou who was beginning to feel more unnerved by the second as he brought the table leg up watching the treeline intently as he heard and saw the bushes rustle again, the sight bringing him to bear his hands up as he looked to Rin who was still attending to the student. "I seriously saw something out there, but I can't figure out…"

At that moment, two things happened. The first thing was that the rustle of the bushes happened once again but this time as Shirou traced after the source, he could see the outline of a shadow running out of the corner of his eye before he noticed a shiny glint in the reflection of the sunset that was still hanging over the orange sky. Secondly, was that when he heard the noise accompanying the glint he saw in the distance which gave a whistling noise similar to that of an arrow being fired except that there was a rattling in the wind, and it was these two factors that Shirou immediately jumped in front of Tohsaka with his arm outstretched in front of her, the boy screaming out at Rin who had just caught a glance at him.

"Tohsaka, be careful-argh!"

Blood, the familiar red spurt of the warm life water in his arteries burst from the confines of his skin and into the air, Shirou feeling a jolt of shock hitting his limb as his right arm went numb forcing him to stumble backwards before he stared downwards noting the chainlink that was now visible to the eye along with the sharp diamond metal embedded like a thorn in his forearm. Rin on the other hand had been taken off guard from the weapon as she noticed his bleeding arm in front of her shielding her from what she registered as a killing blow aimed directly at her, the Tohsaka heiress staring up at Shirou who was looking down at her bleeding from his arm before she opened her mouth recovering barely from the shock of being nearly stabbed in the head. "Shirou!"

"Tohsaka…you're safe, that's good to know." Shirou said as he grabbed the weapon and with a grunt and a scream tore out the weapon from his forearm letting adrenaline take over the pain in his arm and nullifying it completely, Shirou looking at Rin for a second as he looked at his injury giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, this wouldn't be the first time its' happened to me since yesterday…looks like it isn't my heart this time."

"Emiya-kun…"

"Tohsaka, you have to get the student out of the school, I'm going after that person." Shirou stated as he suddenly took off into the bushes ignoring Tohsaka's warnings for him to stop and think as the small forest area enveloped him. As he ran further and further into the forest, the man felt like he was walking deeper and deeper into the pits of a trap, the boy keeping his guard up just before a figure leaped at him from behind Shirou barely registering the figure as he concentrated on dodging the chainlink with the diamond tip smashing into the soil behind him, the impact of the blow almost blowing Shirou into the air but he kept up his balance, the boy seeing a stone near his feet the boy grabbing the potential projectile as he Reinforced the rock seeing a slender female figure walk out of the dust cloud the chain retracting to her hand.

The woman stood a few feet apart from him, dressed in a black strapless top which covered her body and waist with minimal length though the thigh length boots and leather arm coverings of her forearms and a little past the elbow made the uniform somewhat less provocative than it appeared. The only stand out factor he could see was that her face was covered by a blindfold and a small insignia he couldn't recognize on her forehead, the sight stunning him that the person was blind before the woman spoke up in a soft yet threatening manner towards Shirou. "You are quite sharp with your instincts, boy."

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, does it? I am sorry that you had to see my work, but there is no going around it now." The woman said almost solemnly at his situation, almost. Shirou brought the table leg to bear while his hand covered the rock from her sight though he had the urge to simply reveal it since she was blind as he faced off against the woman feeling even more uneasy as he slowly took his time to ask his question. "You're the one who did that, to that girl back there and tried to kill Tohsaka?"

"Yes, under the orders of my Master." The woman replied nonchalantly as she tapped her chin with an index finger, Shirou feeling his patience wear thin with her. "This is the Grail War, is it not? Do what it takes to win, he said. I am simply doing as my Master needs it to be."

"You..." Shirou started but cut himself off, the boy shaking his head as he glanced up at the woman a look of determination and conviction lined his words as he faced off against her, the grip on the reinforced rock tightening as he prepared for the right moment. The woman on the other hand simply shook her head at him, giving no other emotion or reaction to his near-outburst as Shirou gripped the rock.

"I won't let you harm anyone else!" Shirou declared as he threw the rock speeding towards his new opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emiya manor

"!"

"Ravager what's the matter, are you okay? What's going on?" Amos lifted his head towards the Servant who stood up glancing in the distance behind the wall saying nothing to her Master who was feeling a wave of unease at the foreshadowing as Amos heard a voice inside of his head speaking with a mixture of seriousness and a lighthearted tone, the young dimension traveler recognizing the voice to the one in the cathedral. Bazett on the other hand was uncertain to the actions of the Servant who was staring off blankly while her Master beside her was giving off a strange glance at the wall, the Enforcer opting to wait patiently.

"**Oh dear, I had thought the others would make their move soon but not this quickly already." **Amos could tell that the woman was speaking with a hint of worry, the man wondering what this was about before he placed a hand under his chin. _"What do you exactly mean by that?" _Amos thought as he saw the Servant glancing his way a look of anticipation and joy on her face eliciting a raised brow at her sudden change of mood before Ravager answered his question with a grin, the aura around her becoming a lot tenser as she folded her arms explaining her attitude. "Master, it seems there are disturbances in the distance somewhere close by the district."

"Disturbance?" Amos wanted to inquire further before the voice in his head stopped him short of moving from his seat. **"What she means is that she can sense a magical anomaly in the distance. Judging by the feeling of it, it is definitely magic…though not like any normal kind of magic known to this generation." **

"_And how does she know that?"_ Amos said as he stood up, giving a look at his Servant to wait before he moved to his bedroom grabbing the shotgun Marie that he had along with a small bag containing shells that was provided for him as he walked back to the kitchen, the voice in his head giving him the image of her smiling cheekily while he was in the walkway.** "She didn't, I allowed her to sense it for herself. I figured that she would need some way to blow off her steam from all that arguing you were doing for the past day or so, and having her not do anything would make your relationship suffer further."**

"_So this was your doing? I wonder what else you have in store for me, woman though I have a feeling it may be bad."_ Amos thought with some degree of weariness as the voice eased his worries giving him the image of her waving her hand in front of her face. **"Don't worry it's nothing that major or harmful to you or anyone. Speaking of which, you should give your orders to your Servant…she's practically drooling for a fight right about now."**

"_Definitely."_ Cutting off the connection, Amos pushed aside his questions for the woman for later as he met Ravager already dressed in her armor and helmet wielding the two-handed sword over her shoulder while Amos gave her a nod of his head.

"Ravager, let's be off…we have a war to finish."

End

* * *

Author's notes: So yes, Bazett due to her connections will be the support after all who will provide him the resources for bullets and all that if he has a gun?

Ravager is cooperative for now, but I aim to not make her so bloodthirsty but more of anticipating battle with eagerness…could be the same thing but hey, sounds better when you write it out like the latter. As for the second Servant, her involvement in the route until a certain point will be minor to support but yes…in the meantime you have good old Ravager kicking ass.

So now that I am on the subject of Servants, wouldn't Amos since he is 'branded' be a little like Shirou in terms of his Servants having to rest and all that on a daily basis because he isn't a magus unlike Shirou who is in third state poverty of mana? Well, that would be explained later, but I can tell you only that the brand is more than just being a tattoo for Amos saying 'hey, these are Command Seals just use them however you like them'.

Well, yes Unlimited Blade Works for Shirou route. As I did say that the three routes would somewhat overlap, there will be some crossings of certain events which will play out differently since I have an OC to somewhat make the events a bit more coherent, that is the hope. I am glad you read this fic, and I thank you for reading this far…let's hope the next chapters following this will be even more spectacular!

VI


	11. Red vs Pink Black, Alliance

War's End

Author's notes: Well, here we are with the next installment. I'll be honest, I will be adding a bit more action compared to the break time events or postpone some of them to later dates. As for the Rider arc it is a nice point to display power and perhaps a few days of separate trials for Amos and his Servant themselves. The war at this rate might become three weeks to a month.

Anyways I have started the UBW route earlier as I figured to mix things up a little in the timeline of events and some that you anticipate if you have read the visual novel may be shuffled along with original author-made events. Some might not even make the final cut out of convenience, but that will be all then.

Servants and Masters will be more active since I am planning two separate routes for both protagonists.

By the way, Shirou is going to have a brain by which he will be a better person than he was. To be honest I was surprisingly satisfied with the whole superhero concept that he held though it made for good foundation to start dissecting the character and thinking about it, and what I found was disturbing than most. A guy who wishes to become a superhero to others to stop tragedies, by saving everyone he came across…much as I feel that we all desire to be one, the idea of such a thing is not agreeable with me. To me the concept of hero is too gray for both sides, you can be a hero for killing many and a villain to the other side not much negotiation is required…and to be a hero who constantly wants to fight against himself since he's playing both sides of the conflict is something that is bad. While it was good in the other route (UBW) that he then realized he can't save everyone, to be honest some people do have to pay dearly for the path they chose even death for some crimes they blatantly enjoy doing.

To be honest Shirou in my creative fic will be taking a UBW route but that won't end there. He needs to grow out of it, to become a person who is more self-focused and actually living a better life than what is depicted.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series and boy, I glad someone better and knows technology did it, because I don't think I am capable of doing it at all.

Ravager vs Rider, Alliance of the three Masters

Archery club house

"Grrr, what a waste of yet another crystal in two days…" Rin complained as she managed to prop up the body of the highschool girl at the wall of the archery clubhouse the large stretch of grass and dirt patches with their human poster targets visible in the short distance away opposite of where the two girls were, Rin sliding up to the wall for a deep breath before she walked out of the building leaving the door closed but unlocked alongside a magical barrier that would protect the defenseless girl for the period of time until she woke up and left, the Tohsaka heiress concentrating on the current problem at hand now which laid not far from the open aired walkway.

"Damn you Emiya-kun…you always are such an idiot even with your life on the line," Rin said as she prepared to head off after him before a burst of wind behind her nearly threw her off her feet, the highschooler stumbling away as she noticed a cloud of swirling dust being swept up into the air in a circular motion which soon died away into an expulsion of force, the dust collectively being pressed down to the ground where they were tossed up from. Rising up from within the cloud were two figures, Rin didn't need to narrow her eyes before she came face to face with a familiar face from the night before.

"Amos-san?" Rin's presence did not go unnoticed when the aforementioned man turned his head while exploring his new environment, his eyes caught sight of the student acknowledging her presence with a nod of his head before he turned to Ravager, the helmeted figure shifting around like a predator observing the surrounding for prey while Amos loaded Marie with the two shells eyeing the place intently. "Can you sense the disturbance's source with this proximity?"

"Easily," Ravager immediately pointed towards the treeline near the archery clubhouse, Amos nodding as he and the Servant ran past Rin ignoring her for the second time as the two passed the bushes and into the forested area, the Tohsaka heiress was left standing in the middle of the walkway her mouth almost gaping wide as she tried to register what had just happened. She recovered shortly due to her training though, the heiress contemplating something in her mind before she raced ahead into the bushes following both Shirou and now the new Master-Servant pair to the destination where she sensed a very suffocating presence. Archer, the normally sarcastic Servant who would be questioning her hesitance and reasons for chasing after a problem that could soon be resolved strangely enough remained very silent for the duration of the trip unaware that the Servant was in his own train of thought from the view he was seeing.

With Archer

"This was unexpected, I certainly expected that but yet this seems very wrong somehow…" Archer sat in the field of swords which were embedded into the wasteland's ground, hilts of every kind of possible sword sat rooted upwards into the orange sky littering the small sanctum by the hundreds, the Servant placing his hands on his kneecaps rubbing the protective armor encasing the limb joint while feeling a small headache arising from within his forehead. Not that it was the first time he had experienced such a headache, with his experience as a human before becoming a Servant he was no stranger to the many headaches that arose from what he used to do but Archer wasn't feeling this particular headache because his plan didn't work out or stress. No, this headache was arising due to unknown sources which he couldn't really state and that was wearing down on his patience as he rubbed his chin stretching out his offhand to form Byakuya the Servant proceeding to twirl the weapon by the hilt between his fingers in a rhythm, the Servant racking his brain for answers to this unfamiliar and sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Ugh, this is rather annoying. What kind of twist like this could be anticipated in time?" Archer wondered aloud as he nearly lost his focus Byakuya nearly falling to the ground but his sharpened senses prevented the weapon from being lost to the dirt, his fingers skillfully slowing the pace for his index and middle settling at the underside of the hilt flicking it in mid-air before he grabbed Byakuya. "Seriously though, what have I gotten myself into this time?"

Knowing that he wouldn't even get an answer just by asking the air and his mind drawing up blanks, the Servant stood up stretching his arms and legs in small warm-up exercises focusing on something else than Rin right now…besides she can take care of herself despite the danger presenting itself in the form of a Servant, and he didn't have the exact amount of energy due to the grievous injury inflicted by both Lancer and Saber to actually help out Rin if she encountered trouble. Archer didn't really care at this point if she did, if she died he would simply disappear or perhaps find another Master on a whim, the current state of events have yet to be seen but he somehow knew she would survive.

If not those claims of being the powerful Tohsaka heir she normally puts out would be all for naught to her pride.

With Shirou minutes earlier

The rock had done its' job, the woman with the blindfold defending herself from the enhanced projectile was nearly thrown off guard as she used the chain to block the stone which rattled against the link before Shirou closed the distance flipping away from her retaliation at the front Shirou grabbing a thick branch he had picked up and Reinforced the item blocking the second chain which darted for him the branch doing its work to ward off the attack before the blind woman jumped backwards gaining more distance.

"Damn, she's too nimble." Shirou said as he picked up another rock concentrating on the small projectile in hand ready to throw the rock at the woman who disappeared into the branches in anticipation to his efforts, the woman moving branches as Shirou soon lost her in the thicket of branches and leaves overhead. Darting his head around, the boy felt his adrenaline begin to recede in his injured arm the pain searing and hot nearly causing a hot flash to blind his vision as Shirou fought it down in his mind the woman's voice giving him another thing to focus on. "You are rather handy with your environment and its surroundings that is something I did not expect from you or any Master…however your efforts no matter how hard won is now for nothing. I have the high ground, and you in terms of terrain and your injury are unable to continue this charade of endurance."

Shirou had to suppress the urge to cry out in pain, biting his tongue as he dropped the rock and brought up the thick branch and chair leg to the fore looking at the various canopy of large branches secure enough to support a human being, the boy deciding to keep her talking while his eyes searched for other ways out. "You know who I am? Why are you doing this then? Who is your Master?"

"I can sense your power, the Command Seals visible on your palm while we fought connected the dots for me…looks like I am not as blind as you think I am," Shirou could have sworn he felt the woman smirking at him from beneath the covers of her blindfold as Shirou allowed himself to let out a chuckle watching the branches intently for any sign of the woman or her chains to flank him. "Ha ha I apologize for making you feel so bad about your appearance then."

"There isn't an issue with how I think of my appearance. The blindfold is but a necessary step to focus, however instead of worrying about how I look you should focus on what is coming for you." The student barely had time to react as he heard the whisper of a voice near his ear, Shirou feeling the familiar chill while his hairs stood on the back of his neck. Disappearing, she attempted to throw him off balance by moving behind him and slicing at his neck the boy dodging out of the way before his instincts told him to block, the boy using his strength to slice upward deflecting the blow before he picked up another rock with his injured arm and threw it hissing at the pain while the projectile sailed mercilessly at the Servant's figure who dodged and threw the two spikes again, Shirou dodging and deflecting as he stood his ground while the woman looked at him in fascination. "You're very skilled boy, if this were different times I might have taken you for a warrior." She commended to Shirou who placed his back against the back of a tree while she had retreated into the distance supposedly above before she noticed something throughout the duration of the battle between them, the Servant deciding to risk calling it out. "You're not about to use your Command Seal?"

"Huh?" Shirou paused for a moment before he realized the glowing hand on the back of his palm alerting him to the mark embedded on his skin pausing for a moment in thought, the boy then speaking while wiping his forehead. That was when he did realize what the Servant was saying was indeed true, he had them the familiar three sigils of a Master were pulsing with life as if waiting for their commander to speak the words that were necessary, Shirou feeling a bit of hope coming to him as he thought about his current situation with the breathing room. He could summon Saber right now and would be none the wiser, she could be summoned to smash through the line of attack the Servant was holding against him-

Shirou stopped in his tracks, the train of thought coming to a grinding halt as the short silence for his split decision gave way to an answer.

"No."

By now anyone would be screaming in frustration right now as Shirou stared at his hand debating whether to use it before he retracted his hand, the boy staring out at the distant exit of the small woods back to the archery clubhouse estimating it while the thick branch and chair leg were tightening in hand as Shirou examined the distance carefully. "I haven't completely run out of ideas yet. I still have a shot to escape without the use of one." The silence being his only witness, Shirou spoke up to the invisible attacker in the trees watching him intently like a predator toying with their meal, "Sorry much as I would like to I think I can take my chances even if it does mean I cannot avoid combat, additionally I am not a fan of fighting women."

"Oh?" The Servant said above as she felt her brows rise. This boy was truly interesting as she relaxed her grip on her weapons while she spoke above her target, the boy's tilted head giving her the only sign that he knew where she was. "What an unexpected answer, but that still means I have to eliminate you for your Master status…a shame indeed."

"I'll take that bet with the belief I can get away before you can catch me." Shirou said as he immediately took a breather and ran in the direction of the exit blocking the faraway strikes as he soon came head to head with the Servant, his instincts guiding him to block and attack as he and the woman came to blows the woman striking out with her legs and spikes only to have Shirou meet them head on avoiding and fighting toe to toe with her strikes stunning the woman as she leapt back staring at him through her blindfold with both interest and wonder. "What is this…how are you able to-?"

"That's my cue, time to get out of here!" Shirou sprinted full throttle but the Servant recovered faster than he had initially thought, the woman throwing her chains at him while keeping an eye on him as she spoke with a tut. "Not so fast."

"Oh crap!" Shirou was too late to react as a chain sneaking from behind wrapped around his injured arm adding pressure and yanking him back towards the Servant dropping his stick. Thinking quickly he swung around using the chair leg tried to strike at the Servant who didn't flinch from his surprise assault, her slippery hands locking his elbow and lifted his arm forcing him to scream as the injured arm tied by the chain was on the dangerous verge of being disjointed dropping the weapon before the woman secured him with her second chain lifting him into the air slightly above ground as she walked towards him staring at him face to face while he struggled uselessly against his bindings.

"Why are you doing this to people? What's your game?" Shirou continued to ask as the Servant tilted her head at his words as if they were foreign to her. "I am not sure I understand, you say that in a war where underhand methods to survive are necessary and vital these very ways are frowned upon in your eyes? My Master is simply looking to survive this War no matter how cowardly the method seems."

"But draining innocent people of their lifesource to near death? What kind of method does that achieve than murder?!" Shirou continued to shout as he struggled against his chains, the woman stepping away from him as she replied almost nonchalant to his suffering and with a hint of bitterness. "You cannot even understand what it takes to be a survivor."

"Seeing as you are a Master, one less person competing for the Holy Grail should be considered a success besides my actual mission. You did surprise me though, a human so willing to take on a Servant without backup…some would call it stupid but I would call it bravery and respectful even," the blindfolded woman snatched the tip of her chain and brought it to his chest level where his heart would be, Shirou feeling a sense of dread as he recalled the night when he encountered Lancer who had chased him down and stabbed him in the school's hallway with his spear the boy struggling harder his desire to live overwhelming his pain as the woman took aim. "It has been fun, Master of the war…but this war for you is at its end."

_Clang!_

Shirou blinked as he saw the woman being pushed away by a red blur to the side, the chains which were holding him captive in the air throwing him down to the dirt ground below, the student falling to his knees while his left hand supported his face and upper body from collapsing outright while his injured arm flopped lifelessly beside him earning another cry of pain from the boy. As he regained his senses which had been dulled, the boy heard sounds of battle with steel ringing in the air before a new figure brought their hands to rest on his cheeks moving his vision forcefully to view the familiar dark eyes Shirou recognized burning into him with a furious fire to them.

"A-Amos-san…"

"You are a very difficult and stubborn person, Shirou...we will talk later. For now, let me take care of the rest with Ravager and you will sit there like the good boy you are." Amos stated as he guided the boy to the nearby tree trunk, the man checking him for injuries apart from the arm before he stood up to face head on the battle between Ravager and this particular Servant which was the source of the disruption, his eyes seeing the two Servants trading blows though Ravager was having the upper hand her strikes were deadly and untamed slashing at the chains which rattled and shook under the impact of each swing forcing the pink-haired woman back.

"**You already know that Ravager has this in the bag, right? In terms of strength the only one who can stand up to her toe to toe in power and skill is that of the Saber class."**

"_I wasn't aware of that, but now I know. Besides, I had the feeling from fighting her once that she is a solid wall of power and strength, she'll pull through if both of them continue like this swinging their weapons against one another but should this person know magic then…" _Amos replied to the woman who gave him an image of her sitting in one of the pews in the cathedral shaking her head with reassurance on her part, the woman speaking to him again. **"That would be true, but I sense that this woman is anything but a Caster Servant…she's peculiar though."**

Amos found himself raising an eyebrow as he saw Ravager swing her sword again this time breaking one of the chains as the woman leapt backwards drawing out another chain and clashing with the red armored Servant who was focused on seeing her opponent fall. Amos had to admit though, as he watched the one sided battle this was going to be a breeze though hearing the other blonde in his mind speaking about the woman being peculiar despite her not being a magic based class worried him. _"What do you mean?"_

"**I can't say, but you should never underestimate any Servant****."**

"Great." Amos said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes hearing the distant chuckle of the woman to his own dripping sarcasm, the man watching as the blind Servant fell back her shoulders were sagging while her pose was more of a crouch digging her heels into the dirt feeling her strength diminish as the numbing feeling in her arms was any indication she was losing this fight. Her opponent on the other hand was letting out an aura of impatience, the warrior twirling her sword a little in her hand as she spoke in a distorted voice from behind the helmet. "You are weakening, I suggest you just lie down and die."

The pink-haired woman simply laughed at the declaration her head bowed still. "Much as I would love to continue to fight you, my objective as of now is accomplished. I will be taking my leave of this place, and I won't be prevented from doing so." Rising up, the woman leapt back just as Ravager's blade crashed down on the ground sending dust and chunks of dirt flying into the air, the Servant letting out a 'tch' as she looked around the area feeling the presence of the Servant vanishing from her senses in the distance. "She's gone…"

"Ravager!" The Servant turned to see her Master run up next to her sheathing his weapon in the holster on his back, Ravager placing her sword back into place as she let her eyes wander for further danger as she turned to address the man. "Master, it's fine the Servant is gone from the woods you can relax your guard for now…I won't count on her turning up again soon with this going on."

"Warning heeded, thanks a lot Ravager. Are you doing okay?" Amos tried to ask as neutrally as he could while the Servant paused, the suit of armor saying nothing for a few moments before she answered his question. "I am not too pleased, the Servant managed to get away despite the one-sided battle we had. She's at least not good for a direct upfront assault however not knowing what type of Servant she is makes discerning her abilities harder." Amos had to find himself nodding at her words, the Servant as he had heard first-hand were able to individually distinguish their opponents during or before battle depending on appearance and abilities however he had to admit seeing the pink-haired woman battle his partner and her fighting style was elusive.

"Could we write her off as an Assassin?" Amos suggested due to the clothes that he saw her wearing, though Ravager seemed to think otherwise as she shook her head. "No, despite her fighting style there seemed to be something off about her as an individual that rubs me the wrong way…I cannot say for certainty of her class."

"Well, at least everything worked out well." Amos said as he looked back at the tree trunk to see Rin attending to Shirou, his distraction disallowing him to catch his Servant who was looking spitefully from the corner of her eye towards Shirou as she watched him say his thanks to Rin. Looking just by the facial expressions and the sporting blush that was on Rin's face, the Servant could guess he said something that was kind…somehow that smile rubbed her the wrong way as she stared ahead at where the pile of uplifted earth was, the helmet hiding her scowling.

"..."

* * *

Unknown

From a distance away from the school, a woman with a dark cloak and hood observed the epilogue of the battle, her mind going into gear as she registered what she had just witnessed into memory the woman glancing at the armored warrior and his companion as the focal point of her concentration.

"Hmm, a Saber class and his Master…they look rather vulnerable now." She started as the woman observed the suit of walking armor move into the forested area giving the man some time alone to himself as he watched the distant houses in her general direction. Instead of outright confronting him the hooded woman continued to observe him carefully, the man looking around before he retreated back into the woods leaving her to contemplate what she had seen. "But I should withhold from direct combat now, there's still a lot more time to make sure everything falls into its place before the end game can begin."

The cloaked figure turned around but spared one more glance in the direction of the Master who had already disappeared with his companion, a curious urge rising in the forefront of her mind. "There's something not very right about that man, he has the familiar power of a Master yet there's something else gripping him tightly as if almost protectively so much so that it's like pure light." The woman thought for a moment about the strange feeling exuding from the man before she shook her head, it mattered little in the grand scheme of things when she had played her cards and bided her time however the sight of the Saber class churned a ton of images for potential advantages should she earn the opportune time to act on it.

"Fufufu, you are an interesting man indeed Master of Saber." She said as she disappeared almost like a mirage in the desert, her words faint and whispering towards her new object of interest. "I will look forward to seeing you soon enough."

* * *

Another location unknown

"Master I have returned, the mission of draining was successful." The woman with the blindfold gave a bow as she faced her Master, the figure clapping his hands while chuckling with glee at the good report while the Servant kept silent watching her Master with a quiet ambience without a word.

"Great, that's great! Soon we can put up the barrier and then everything will be in place, I can't wait to see their faces when it is done! Their pain will fuel everything that I need to complete and empower myself for the duration of this war!"

"Does this mean that I may start on the barrier immediately?" The woman asked neutrally giving no hint of emotion as her Master stopped his celebrations for the moment putting a hand to his chin as he gave a hum of thought his cunning mind being put into the works as he waved a finger in her direction. "Patience, Servant…there will be time for that barrier tomorrow which will be set over the weekend, but we have a few more victims to prepare the way to power it up later."

"As you say Master," The Servant bowed as she took his silence as a meaning that she could exit the room, the woman leaving the Master to himself as he watched her leave, leaning back into his chair while he dreamt of what would happen in the next few days. Meanwhile the Servant had retreated to the lower level of the house letting out a breath as she rubbed her forehead, the woman ready to sleep in for the day before a sniffle was detected by her sharp hearing. Curious the Servant chose to forgo her immediate trip to the bedroom and followed the path to the kitchen, the sobbing that she heard was getting louder for her to distinguish who it was as she walked over to the counter where a single figure sat on the kitchen tiled floor a knife and chopping board with vegetables and onions were visibly sliced cleanly.

"…who's there?" The girl said in between sobs as the Servant felt a pang of sadness and worry as she went to the girl's side kneeling beside the girl who was too busy crying to follow up on her question of the newcomer's identity, observing the enclosed expression behind her palms prompting a curious glance from the Servant. "Did something happen while I was away?"

The sobbing was the only reply she needed to hear from the girl before she knelt down placing a hand over the girl's shoulder watching the buried hands which had streaks of tears streaming down out of the spaces between her fingers the Servant knowing she couldn't say anything instead settling for patting the head of the girl feeling her soften further as the Servant said nothing, using her presence as a comfort. "It's okay…do not cry."

Looking down, the Servant could catch a glimpse of a circle of purple skin beneath the cuff of her left sleeve the woman freezing as she tugged the fabric of the sleeve down narrowing her eyes at the girl. "Who did this to you?" Silence only greeted her question, the Servant feeling suspicions rise in her being as she turned to the room upstairs where she had left her Master in with a look of anger. If he had touched her-the Servant halted that train of thought as she looked at the helpless girl who was very vulnerable right now as she instead pushed her anger aside and looked at the girl. "Don't worry about it, if anything comes up while I am around I will defend you."

Another statement which held no weight to their meaning, the words having an effect somewhat on the girl who nodded beneath her mask of cupped palms despite such a useless declaration of comfort, the swirl of long purple hair uplifted itself as the girl stood up watching the knife and chopping board which held a set of uncut vegetables she was saving for tomorrow. The Servant watched the girl stand there silently as if for an eternity, the woman making a split-second decision to grab the knife from the chopping board the act confusing the purple-haired girl in the apron who was still rubbing her red puffy eyes. "I will resume your task while you take a rest, would that be fine with you? Tell me where you wish to store them for the night."

"I…" The Servant's blindfold may have covered her eyes preventing sight but the scowl that she invoked on the purple-haired girl was more intense and insistent, the girl rubbing the back of her neck as she felt the full impact of the stare before she rescinded whatever protest that she was prepared to use. The lack of action and words from the girl was acknowledged by a sniffle, the girl keeping silent for a moment before she spoke timidly while wiping dry tears and fighting the sting in her eyes. "Uh…p-put it over at the refrigerator and I-I'll settle it tomorrow morning."

"Understood, is it all for that boy? Shirou Emiya was it?" The Servant asked the question casually as she continued to cut away at the vegetables with the kitchen knife skillfully feeling the girl freeze up, the girl fell aboslutely silent before a small red flush of color made its way to her cheeks nodding slowly. "Y-yes, it's for Senpai as I am going over to cook at his place in the morning."

"…I see." The Servant never showed it and the girl neither noticed as she had walked towards the table pulling aside her apron folding it neatly to place it onto the table, but the pink-haired woman allowed herself a smile at hearing the girl sounding happier than a minute ago. Hearing her shuffle out of the kitchen the Servant finished her task and collected the vegetable clump into the provided bowl which held some of the pile then stuffing it into the mostly well stocked fridge and finding satisfaction, the woman moved towards the kitchen door. Suddenly the image of the boy from before came to mind when she touched the handle, the standoff he had against her replaying in her mind as she recalled his comments and determination in battle his presence somehow bringing a light hint of thought.

"_That boy in the forest…was very interesting indeed."_

* * *

Ryuudo temple entrance, night time

"Assassin, show yourself we need to talk," the woman in the cloak and hood approached the large doorway to the temple, the woman waiting for only a second before a shadow appeared out from the corner on her right the moonlight illuminating the figure revealing a white dirtied hood and red outfit covered by a brown overcoat walking towards the woman who stiffened sharply as she did not hear his footsteps at all making her more alert than usual.

"Witch, we speak again. What is it that you are planning this time?" The man's tone was lighthearted and casual, the woman nodding at his appearance while her hood hid most of her expression save for her mouth which was a curt smile at his politeness. "We-I have for you an assignment to do in the city." The man known as Assassin laughed, his eyes glanced past the hood to look at the woman he dubbed witch leaning against the wall folding his arms, "Lass, you know that my days are behind me…being summoned through your wiles was but a large unfortunate twist of fate that I would find no rest."

"I do not ask you to kill, simply defend. After all, I have something to aim for." The woman spoke as the man looked at her suspiciously a hand on one of the two sabres he carried at his waist eyeing the woman while he paced across the courtyard before he spoke a frown on his features showing his displeasure. "Name it, and we'll see how this develops from here," the man insisted his own neutrality on the situation as the woman nearly seethed before she controlled herself speaking as plainly as she could while ignoring his smirk. "Anyway, there is this man I want you to find for me…"

"Say no more, I understand completely. So even the most serious of us all has a thirst to quench, I see." The hooded man added with added snark as the woman had a tic mark grow on her forehead at his antics, the woman nearly wanting to voice her protest before the man's smirk grew wider at seeing her fuming self who protested at his invisible insinuation. "Why you-do you think I would actually pursue someone in such a relationship in the middle of a war? Besides, I already have someone with me already so anyone other man is not even on my mind."

"You're the one who said it, not me. Besides, you couldn't demand or command me to shut up if you wanted to…" The woman was beginning to twitch her eyebrows at the insolence as she calmed down significantly keeping a clear head. "Forget it, anyway this target is a fellow Master…I want you to shadow him if possible, my image should give me a clear picture of where he lives."

"And what, exactly, is your goal in me stalking a man on your behalf?"

"What I want is to know who he is and give him a chance to talk with me. You're granted two hours a day, you can use it to go out and track them, report to me and I will begin preparations as soon as possible." The woman huffed as Assassin stared at her with a serious gaze analyzing her actions and words briefly before he shrugged in reply to her request. "I can do that," the man's words gave the woman a sigh of relief as she just had about enough of the irritating man as she spun around and took a step towards the temple before she glanced back at Assassin.

"Note that despite your circumstances I have summoned you and are keeping you alive. Your predecessor was no different, however this was a big risk considering what happened so I trust you'll follow my word." The woman said with an icy tone which had hardly any effect on Assassin who pulled at his hood lightly giving a nod of his head to show that he was paying attention before disappearing the man watching her leave before he stared up at the star-filled sky. He had gone over this before, the previous Assassin had disappeared during a regular night bound to the gate and the witch-no, Caster had unleashed the defenses onto the strange foe using powerful magic to stop its advance, and since then Caster became a bit more concerned with the safety of the temple prompting her to summon someone else to do so. He wasn't that keen but as it stands his sharp instincts to sense others was the key she needed in a guard for the temple, and that was exactly what she planned for him: being the gate guard although unlike being bound to the gates like his predecessor Caster had granted him access to the temple grounds though he patrolled the courtyard instead where he could see the enemy more or less.

He sighed, sitting on the courtyard's open tiled path watching as he felt his mind on high alert laying back to relax. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rin's house

The sound of the tea set being moved and clinking china were all that was bearing comfort for Rin as she poured herself the cups of tea, feeling the eyes from opposite her direction glaring down on her back sending shivers as if she was being examined. Regaining composure the girl managed to sip on the tea before the guest spoke boorishly over the clinking of tea, the tone dripping full of sarcasm while tanned hands found their place on the head of the old-fashioned couch and teacup handle holding the item up to his lips as he drank in ignorance of the silence.

"…So, you could handle it?"

"Shut up." Rin shot back as she took another sip of her tea ignoring the taste and setting down the cup instead turning on the Servant who was kicking his legs up onto the small table between them, the two drinking in silence while another male voice spoke beside Rin taking the cup in his hand and sniffed the tea before he sipped it.

"Well, I'm just glad that this all worked out well. Wouldn't you say so too, Shirou?" Amos said as he drank the tea, smiling while he stared at Shirou the redhead shying away from his smile which hid the full impact of his malice which was unnerving the boy sitting opposite him staring at the wafting steam over the pool of tea, Shirou for once was keeping his mouth shut while he held the cup of tea looking in between Tohsaka's expressionless face and Amos' disapproving frown being shot their way. All the while Ravager sat at the head of the small table tasting the tea with a satisfied expression in bliss from the various amount of expressions being made between the others, the blonde tilting her head to stretch the muscle as the dry conversation died out.

"So…mind telling me what the hell was going on back there?" Amos asked looking to the uncomfortable girl the Tohsaka felt chills run down her spine averting her eyes from him as she found her words becoming a stammer as if she was being punished.

"Go on." Rin almost had the urge to just blanch, this guy had a more intense stare than her own father who was already considered a rather focused individual in regard to his work and family the heiress finding herself fake coughing to get rid of some of the tension while she spoke under his gaze. "Well, I was just focusing on the war and achieving its objectives. The ruling is that Masters and Servants have to fight each other in order to reach the goal of the Grail, you know this…but Masters have to be eliminated so that the Servants can disappear as well so it is the better option out of the two."

"And so you chose to set your sights on an innocent boy."

"He isn't if he made the choice to be a Master, as I recall you too have a Servant." Rin retorted as Amos gave a disapproving glare in her accusation towards him setting down the teacup after he had drunk a significant amount of tea over time while catching Rin's stare with fervor in his words. "I never wanted to be part of it in the first place."

"Yet you have to make the contract to summon a Servant, the summoning circle and the materials you need to have a Servant. I and any magus would rightfully say you intended for such a course of action by choice."

"My circumstances are different as Shirou's is in terms of reasoning." Amos retorted while this new tidbit of information was heard by Shirou who stared at Amos, his emotions were easy to read as Rin had observed a thoughtful look on her face for a second before the girl turned back to the current topic of conversation folding her arms while leaning into the couch putting some distance between both of them. "How different are we talking, or would it be similar to Shirou's circumstances? I still cannot imagine why the Grail would summon Servants for non-magus and a third rate magus like you two."

"Tohsaka I didn't even mean to summon a Servant it just came about when I was in danger." Shirou protested as Rin glared at him, her attention shifting focus while Archer and Ravager each traded glances at one another the two Servants staring intently with narrowed focus for a lengthy time before both parties drank their tea observing the conversation. The small standoff didn't go unnoticed as Amos gave Ravager a raised brow before the blonde Servant giving him no reply than a smile that told him to figure it out himself, the reluctant Master shrugging his shoulders unable to comprehend what was on their minds before Rin and Shirou's words were becoming prominent in the room. "But you had the choice of giving it up to Kirei, he even made you the offer to do that and live normally without further involvement."

"Like I said, I cannot just give it up when I have knowledge of a war going on with innocent lives on the line." Shirou said in stubbornness as Rin huffed as she brought out her hand in a cupping motion to him glaring when she noticed his confusion at her gesture. "Then give her to me, you can have Archer as a trading point or even let me keep both."

"Hell no," Archer interrupted this time as he folded his arms having a genuine frown compared to his normally sarcastic and teasing manner glaring at Shirou going into a fully analytical tone regarding Shirou who also gave a similar face to his. "I am not having an idealist who has unrealistic goals for a Master I would rather just disappear instead."

Rin blinked at his vehement protest to such an offer as she took a sip of her tea. "But isn't that the point, Archer?" Archer heard Ravager giving off a chuckle at that attack on his pride as Archer's brow twitched at that blatant insult towards his status as a Servant, the white-haired man twitching further while he grinded his teeth at Rin who was clearly acting more innocently than usual with her eyes darting elsewhere from his annoyance. "Why you troublesome woman…"

"Can all of you just shut up and get to the point of this? What are we doing here Master of Archer?" Ravager finally spoke for the first time in the conversation her voice taking all who were present to her direction, Amos hearing a chuckle from within his mind when he did so. **"She has some good charisma to catch all of their attention like this…"**

"_True enough, that's kind of scary."_

"**You know if she were to be alive she might just be a suitable candidate for an elected post." **Amos closed his eyes nearly massaging his forehead with his fingers at the other blonde who had an image of herself placing her hand to her mouth chuckling while she tugged at her plain armored dress sending her a reply of his annoyed expression. _"A modern day lord over her own land and commoners, my enthusiasm has now disappeared at the prospect of working under her." _

Rin placed her cup down, the girl giving a pause before she leaned into her seat looking at Shirou who met her gaze. The girl immediately turned her head away a flush of red coming to her face as she addressed Shirou quickly, the expression only serving to confuse the boy further. "E-Emiya-kun, I would like to propose that we cooperate as of today."

"Seriously, a truce…"Shirou had to admit that was news, no less than about two hours ago this very girl, the model student of his school had been trying to kill him with ruthlessness, yet now she was sitting in her home asking for a truce. Rin meanwhile had saw his face making a strange expression, the girl almost immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion as she folded her arms and looked a little irritated at his silence, "E-Emiya, make your choice but I'll warn you it's because I considered that there are too many opponents after each of us that we need to team up. There's absolutely nothing to it."

"I am happy that you think so, Tohsaka." Shirou got up as he jutted his hand in front of her, stunning the girl at his action while he continued. "Tohsaka, I am glad we don't have to be enemies now and I look forward to working with you."

"I-It's nothing, don't you start grinning like that! As soon as this peace is over we both can go back to being enemies!" Rin yelled at Shirou as Amos plugged a finger in his ear, the man looking over to Archer who was seated across him with a glance thrown at Rin's direction who was continuing her streak of unknown embarrassment to Shirou. "Is she always like that to you whenever you're alone with her?"

"Mm, a real pain she is. Sometimes I don't know what she expects, and she never tells it to me to do them." Archer said while Amos agreed silently both men taking up their cups and drinking the tea while Ravager looked on a cringe on her face as she saw both men had looks that seemed to be filled with understanding and something else, but the blonde Servant could feel a very insulting air towards her.

Amos nodded as he turned to Tohsaka with a hint of a glare in the corner of his eye watching her intently while folding his arms, "It seems that there would be a whole lot of things that you should be doing besides attacking a defenseless boy…" Shirou watched Rin lower her shoulders as she flickered an eye towards him with some tension hanging in the air between the two of them, though it didn't take long before the staring contest was over and Rin hung her head with an expression Shirou recognized well enough as she sighed folding her arms. "I am an opportunist Amos-san: whenever I see an opening I take it and leave no room for hesitation and complete my task. With Shirou that was no exception but someone got hurt and that gave me time to think things over."

"Hmm, and aren't there other duties that you are supposed to be doing than hunting down your own classmate?"

Rin casually (almost) ignored his jab at her priorities before she cleared her throat going back to the main topic of discussion she had wanted to bring up with the others. "Well the thing is that besides Berserker attacking us that night, there was another thing I was thinking about investigating which was the incidents around town…the gas leaks at Shinto to be more specific."

"The gas leaks. I never really heard much about it but…" Amos asked with a slight of his head, he had only been here for two days so he had no chance to fully immerse himself into the news to find out such information, Shirou meanwhile had replied in that pause, "Eh? The ones that have been going on for a month now, though I thought that since it were mostly in Shinto it would attribute to broken pipes or other structural damage."

"I think you're entirely missing the point, Shirou-kun." Rin jabbed her index up into the ceiling as she spoke collecting her thoughts into a neat coherent line as she entered the infamous 'lecturer' pose. "Shirou, I'm sure you have been hearing the news regarding it and have found at least something strange about them, haven't you? The fact it seems to be involving workers is true enough but having it becoming prominent for the past few days should make some thoughts wander."

"But like I said, these kinds of accidents are normal hazards aren't they? I have to admit they are weird considering how it's happening somewhat but-"

"Emiya-kun." The change in name was more than enough for Shirou to tell that she was being absolutely dead serious about something, forcing him to pipe down and concentrate on her words. Rin had already narrowed her eyes meanwhile and was jabbing the air a bit more forcefully this time as she repeated herself with a little more tension in her voice. "I said that you are missing the point entirely. Have you noticed the frequency?"

"What did you mean by frequency?"

"For the past few days even a month before you summoned Saber, the news was blaring to life with incidents similar to this and even several separate incidents in the homes of some people in this district. While that would seem isolated on the surface, I have had time to investigate a certain amount of information regarding these incidents." Rin stated matter of factly while Shirou found himself at a loss for words, Archer giving a huff of annoyance at the boy's inability to connect the dots before he filled in the gap that was left out for Shirou. "Rin has been exploring these cases for the past few days in fact, no solid leads yet but the frequency and timing of the Grail War is impeccable. Something may connect the cases to a sinister involvement of magic being invoked by a Servant to be more precise."

"In other words since you clearly do not understand I'll repeat it for you," Rin clearly losing her patience wags her finger in front of Shirou who was still looking lost, "I suspect that our culprit is a magus or most likely a Servant at work but I do not have the evidence to back it all up." The look on Shirou's face when he just registered that realization was very grave his confused look diminishing to show a hardened shake of his head, the boy slumping into his seat.

"So now we not only have the Holy Grail War to worry about, we also have to watch out for Masters who are using the town as an energy siphon for magical energy?" Shirou's half inquiry brought a smile to Amos' face as he acknowledged it turning to Rin who had kept quiet while the man spoke gesturing to the girl seated in the couch. "Well with what I've seen, that Servant you claimed to have drained that student falls into a category you are asking, Rin."

"Fair enough." Rin said as she took another sip, Amos thinking back to something as he spoke to her. "Rin, what do you know about Masters? Can they sense one another?"

"Well Masters are meant to be magus, for one." She gave a glance at Amos who did not look at her. "But in close proximity or if there are traces of the use of Servants it should be easy to pinpoint a Master which is why they stick to the shadows instead of fighting directly. Why do you ask?"

"Like you said, I am a non-magus, what you deem in the category of lesser being...that means I will have difficulty."

"A lot of difficulty, you would have to be on guard a lot more often unless we reveal ourselves in this case the surprise is pointless." Rin agreed as she continued to drink, Amos quietly going over that in his head for further information when he could ask his new source about it.

Since their talk in the home while Emiya Shirou had gone away, Bazett had given him her number and an address of a new place she would be staying over for the duration of the war, stating that she may have been without her Servant but she was determined to see Kirei. She had warned him to not tell anyone about her just so that Kirei wouldn't suspect a single thing out of place in his plan and also it would benefit if she still held the upper hand of surprise over the cunning priest whom Amos hadn't had the displeasure of meeting by staying 'missing'. All of those reasons were understandable, he had once done the same though it was not intention nor purposed to be similar in any way to her under any circumstance…he had to admit that it would be easier to attempt a forceful method but he stayed his hand.

He had been responsible for ending lives and being too forceful with his ways, he had put it past himself to rid of these characteristics despite his surroundings reminding him of the blood-soaked fields. To be honest since he felt the Grail's touch from afar it was disgusting to say the least, being assaulted by every possible vice, temptation and even drive to kill had brought a sense of anger at the existence of magic…he even had insight into the workings of a lot of the elite mages and had either been appalled or willing to shoot them if possible, to see experiments which could be more or less morally conflicting being performed and approved was one thing but the casualties made were too high. To say anything to defend such practices was slander, and abhorrent in nature that he hoped such youngsters wouldn't be so involved in the art of it so quickly and excel at being both ruthless yet kind to their friends a sentiment he would have shared in the past but such teachings regarding it did not justify the means to the end which was advancing magic solely for magic. Inheritance of something you do not want only for it to result in painful aftermath and making outcasts of you as an example, did not mean blind obedience to something you should be aware isn't right or simply carrying it out because you had no apparent reasoning aside from passing and being respectful of elders who had done the same. The three families in Japan did that, and the Grail Wars were in fact the afflicted curse upon them for their desires, a deserving end the way they were now.

"How about you, Amos-san you've been keeping quiet."

"Hmm? I'm sorry I was thinking about something else, what was it?" Amos asked Rin who was placing her teacup on the table. "I was asking you just now if you were going to join up with us, you're staying with Emiya so I didn't want the decision to be Shirou's alone. Are you going to team up with us?"

"Ah yes, the cooperation thing…actually I made plans earlier." The man instantly felt two different emotions flicker across both teens' faces when he had said that, Amos seeing a narrowed demanding expression from Tohsaka after the shock waned while Shirou was still caught in surprise Amos knowing he had to give his reason out soon. "Yes, I have other plans that require my attention. I didn't come to this city just to be involved in this whole conflict in the first place nor did I anticipate it, I do have other plans beside it that have come on hold due to this interference."

That wasn't a total lie, it was true that he had the Grail to attend to as his primary objective but to be a recluse without some sort of cover would be very suspicious indeed…which was where his new contact was going to come into play but then he had already asked her to avoid going to her Association for help. When she had asked, he dropped the name Tohsaka and it seemed to have cleared a lot of the suspicious air that Bazett exuded when he forewarned her about it, but she had said she already planned it so they wouldn't have to go to the Association and let them know she was alive…Kirei had contacts with the Church, and she didn't want to risk it. When he thought about it, were all mages this suspicious of others? Paranoia was one thing, but to live with it all your life is another.

"You're a Master, there's guarantee that you'll be attacked. And if you refuse, I will have to assume you are going to become an enemy-"

"I'll be attacked, I know. But that's why I'll be staying at Shirou's place for the meantime, while I get settled in so he can be the watchful guardian."

"Hmm, and what are you planning to do exactly?" Rin asked politely though Amos could sense the edge in it as he recalled Bazett's words regarding the girl, no the heiress in front of him the deadly aura of suspicion he was familiar with coming down on his head while he stared ahead not allowing him to be cornered this easily. "Nothing that concerns a mage's business, I simply think I should use this time to improve my finances. Besides, even if I do not agree, I will not attack you and staying at Shirou's place is a suitable place for me to be held in the meantime…Shirou has my back."

"Is that right, Emiya-kun?" Shirou suddenly felt a chill down his spine as the piercing eyes of the she-devil diverted its course right for him, the boy feeling an urge to pour his tea away like it would turn to poison just by her voice. "Are you actually willing to let this unknown person who we don't even know for two days to simply walk into your house everyday with his Servant on stand-by? Think about your answer carefully, Emiya-kun…or else I certainly won't think this cooperation will work."

"E-Eh? Well, I think that Amos-san won't be any trouble, he did ask me seriously about some things..." Shirou had to sigh, even when they were cooperating he couldn't say much about Amos' views towards the Grail to Tohsaka. Knowing how Amos felt when he mentioned the artifact and Tohsaka's insistence to grab it, he couldn't say what the reaction would be aside from explosive...he kept silent, for now they needed all the help they could get.

"Is that right, Emiya-kun? Hmm, in that case, Amos-san...normally I am not one to share such a big prize like this, so I will ask you one thing before I can accept your offer." Rin said decisively after a few hesitant moments of considering Shirou's words, the girl glancing at Amos' direction as he sipped his tea blissfully ignoring the cold calculative look on her face. "What do you desire out of the Grail now that I've told you what it does?"

* * *

Location unknown

"**Looks like he is deciding to work together…that's cute of the Master to do that." **The blonde woman with the metal tiara sat in the pew observing the glimpse into the human world having a small smile to her face as she kicked away at the air.

She had been hanging back for the past few days observing how her enslaved Master was doing, and to be honest she was surprised to see him taking such things in stride despite his circumstances. She had spent two days when she received the only memory that he had in this world, the voice that called him out to this troubled world in the first place was a familiar one she had not thought to hear of for the longest time.

"**End the Grail and the War. Free those trapped in their lures, and left to stew after lost wants…they deserve to be free, and judged accordingly instead of being left to rot in a cycle of torture."** That was the request given to the chained man she called Master, and he accepted the job without a moment's hesitation in his voice speaking towards the one he called 'God'…just like she had done so long ago. The woman sighed wistfully those were the days when she was out in that field tending to the animals and the farm when the voice spoke to her.

_**Go, and help your country.**_

It was an order, she took it as such and led an army to do it…the battles she rode out to, the people she joined up with on her journey and the climatic ending. She actually would probably be one of the few who had no regrets in her life aside from a few incidents of doubt in her mission which shook her to the core, and she couldn't blame herself for it. It was natural after all, when the words of God mattered little and men took what they pleased without the consultation of God in the first place, the world began to become a place once filled with faith to a degradation of nations who looked upon the old world of Rome, the turn to Christianity and Jewish faith being the original mentors of the former as a joke and did what they thought was pleasing in their own sight. She took the fight to the invaders who took what wasn't theirs, not that her country wasn't without fault in causing it and tried to push them out…a nearly successful endeavor had she not been cast out by betrayal.

She had sometimes wondered back then if she was born in the wrong century, where women were not really treated as equals but somehow the words of the Bible being manipulated to mean that the women were not real people called property when such words were not spoken. Obedience was a separate reality from being oppressive, she learnt such distortions the more she had time to peek into the actual world outside of her farmstead and her careful though illegal perusing of the Bible led her to discover so many things hidden by the clergy and the various nobility feeding it to their peasantry with vigor knowing that such things, and to be honest it disgusted her. How could they claim to preach the Gospel when they themselves were the source of corruption and failing to live the life of a true Christian who lived by faith and not dependent on letting people see their works and their red robes, trumpets and heralds to announce their name when they stride across in golden rings as well as the perverseness for prostitutes?

She despised them, the more she read the Bible the more contempt she grew for them until their relations came to a bit of a head. Perhaps if she had kept silent it wouldn't have been her downfall, but then she would turn out to be no better than the ones she accused upon seeing their inability to deal with the poor and instead turn to jealousy within the court like a pack of wolves who in the face of the invader threat did not focus on the true root of the problem and turned on one another, it seemed that it was all for themselves even more so that religious clergy were not shy from letting their voices be known about switching sides. Either way, it was all in the past now and she had died, that was that.

"**Master…I am confident you'll get me out of here soon." **She said as she faced the cathedral door windows that suddenly illuminated with red for a single moment before the world outside became bright again the woman folding her arms standing against the subtle storm.

"**I have no idea how long your body can last against this."**

End

* * *

Author's notes: Well there you are, one of the long chapters that would be part of the fic. As you've seen I changed out Assassin and replaced him with someone a little more competent 'cause the Assassin I saw at the gate was rather limited in potential to be deadly. I also allow him free reign of the compound to make things a little more interesting in the future, but he wouldn't be that overpowered…I hope.

The three cooperate, but I predict a short cooperation.

That's the end of it, the last part with the church I will leave it be for now. We have to kill off some Servants and Masters in the meantime.

Hope you enjoyed it.

VI


	12. Relaxation, A talk of Role Models

Author's notes: This will take a time skip to at least four days with some vital space of breather so things don't get so hairy and cramped together altogether.

Where we last left from: Caster takes special interest in Amos, Rider takes interest in Shirou. Fight in the woods, Assassin isn't the same Assassin that we have in the visual novels in fact I would think it will be interesting to see how it turns out in later chapters, ShirouxSaber pairing is now under consideration of changing at the same time while Amos is walking around finally on his butt doing something important.

This was re-edited due to some wording faults

So just to say that in case you were wondering about the ages of the characters here:

Shirou-19

Sakura-18

Rin-19

Saber-20 (post mortem)

Ravager-21

Amos-23

Oh be warned this has the first chapter with sexual content. I mean literally sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate novels they belong to type moon, for their memorable characters of both good and bad.

* * *

_Being placed from your world into another is a strange thing. Your views for one are challenged, when you begin to see a new side to humanity in this new world it can bring out a range of emotions that can be both concerning and anger-inducing._

_For one, my new contact had managed to fill me in from the afternoon to the evening about her work, and what she did as a whole. I learnt more about the Church in this world along with the Association's work…and what I had found was distasteful as well as concerning._

_Firstly, the Church and Association do have conflicts despite their so-called cooperation. The fact that the Church was sheltering magic-users under the guise of cooperation never ceased to amaze my mind at how stupid and ridiculous the notion was, to be honest having the Church with an ironic sense was not refreshing to my mind but troubling nevertheless. Then again, I had met extremist Christians before during my lifetime who were fanatical to the point of violence being a tool and so attacks on settlements by small rogue factions were anticipated however denying magic to wash your hands clean but cooperating with it nevertheless is something that isn't looked up to. I had seen my share of my world's 'magic', curses and hexes are the common language being spoken than cartoon healing spells._

_Secondly was how the families worked as a whole. It was rather traditional-no, too traditional to the point that disownment of extra heirs was an accepted practice made things rather cold and wrong. On whose right did families determine their children were not fit to be in their household, because they had inherited that ability? They may have been the descendants of power-hungry and oppressive ancestors who had manipulated nature to become a permanent power called magic, but this was past the point of humane treatment. Sure they may have a family, but what about the child itself who is tossed to another family thinking their parents didn't love them enough?_

_There was so much I couldn't handle that I had to ask for a break in between talks. I suddenly recalled the time I watched impassively as I burnt an entire congregation of fifty people in a church, and to be reminded of it was enough to have me shivering unlike the euphoria I felt then. This war is unlike the one I faced, but the society involved is no different than a bunch of monsters which I had faced…if that me during the war was here instead, he would be grinning ear to ear. He would have appreciated the destruction and the madness of it all, he would have sat back and done nothing instead focusing on a blind goal that he chased for years cultivating into the one singular event…the headless corpses of his parents and the infant he wanted for a sibling forever his goal and his cage. But no more have I been caged, I am here in this new world for a real mission that is going to span these few weeks, but I am anew…_

_I was once caged, but now I'm free._

* * *

The next day, Shirou's school

"Grrik!" The boy known as Shirou Emiya felt his senses get robbed for a second as he felt impending danger emanating from the gate of the school that he had just placed a step into, the adverse reaction he had experienced was noticed by a few students who glanced sideways at him as he grabbed his leg faking the source of the very strange reaction he had felt before stretching it out tapping the ground a bit as if his limb was numb which drew suspicion from his condition. As soon as they did, Shirou frowned at the disturbing presence feeling like it was almost too familiar for him to discern…

"I assume from your actions that you felt it too, Shirou?"

Shirou lowered his head when he heard the voice calling to him, his view of the sky shrinking to see Rin standing in her usual school uniform and red coat, the girl's hair tied in their place by the black ribbons which blended with the hair color the boy almost gulping as he took in her appearance with a surprised gasp. "Tohsaka…that feeling, it was just like a-!"

"Boundary field," Rin confirmed with an affirmed nod as she muttered softly for him to hear as she looked left and right, ignoring the swarm of students flooding through the gates each of them speaking to their friends or peeking to see the model student of the school looking around, whispers abound in a manner of a few seconds before Rin turned to Shirou uncaring for the glances thrown her way as she motioned to him with her hand. "Shirou, we need to talk immediately with this recent development some things need to be said now."

The woods, near the archery clubhouse

"Here?" Shirou asked as he explored the familiar outskirts of the school, his memory recalling the incident that happened here only yesterday fresh in his mind while Rin had a look of shared understanding that this wouldn't have been her choice. "I have to talk to you before school begins or we won't have time for my next plan at noon, it doesn't matter now that we have no eyes and ears to interrupt us while we talk about the boundary field that is now lying dormant at the school."

"O-Okay, sure…I trust you Tohsaka." Shirou said as he noticed Rin flush red, the girl grabbing her elbow while her shoulders rubbed circles in nervousness before Shirou caught on to the train of thought. He and Rin were both talking, in the woods outside of the school, alone…Shirou fought the implications in his brain and from the look of the struggling Rin he guessed that she was fighting her adolescent thoughts regarding this situation as he cleared his throat. "S-S-So, I understand you wanted to…talk about the barrier that is around the school now?"

"Not just that, later but we don't have too much time before school starts so I'll make this quick." Rin said as she folded her arms deep in thought about how to voice her words as she faced Shirou, the girl lowering her grip on her sleeves as she looked at Shirou who was already beginning to be nervous. "Emiya-kun, I want to know why you haven't brought your Servant along with you despite what happened yesterday, in case you forgot I nearly had you killed along with you running after an actual Servant looking for a fight with her, and nearly dying before Amos-san interrupted with Ravager defending you." Shirou instinctively flinched, he had not forgotten his near brush with death from the pink-haired woman and her dagger chain combination in this very forest as the boy noticed the broken branch from where he had been hung from seeing the Servant approach him to kill.

"A-About that, I felt confident that Masters won't attack in the daytime and it would be ridiculous for them to try with so many people. I felt that school would be alright to let my guard down." Shirou explained, and the reasoning wasn't that illogical at all. According to the priest Kotomine Kirei who he had been introduced to by Tohsaka on the same night he was attacked by Berserker and Lancer along with summoning a Servant Saber of all classes and dumb luck, the priest had told him specifically that in the rules of the war there was one that stood out and reassured Shirou the most who had his focus and worry too on his personal life since the dawn of the war: no civilian casualties that bring attention to the public about the existence of magic, and unless done in places away from the public eye combat would not be acceptable in the daytime due to human activity. Both of these rules were good censors, basically it prevents Servants from damaging more lives in the process of their wars and continued secrecy.

"That may be true, but this is the Grail war, anything can happen. Okay, well we have classes until the afternoon and then we can both meet up and do some scouting of the school."

"Ok, I'll see you at the roof."

"Make sure you aren't late, we need to use whatever time!" Rin warned as she walked off towards the school building leaving Shirou to ponder over what she could have in store for him before he briskly made his way to his classroom. He entered in time just in front of Taiga who had come up from behind him the teacher however let him off the hook due to the nice breakfast of European styled sunny side-ups and sandwiches which satisfied the raging stomach that was Fujimura. Classes resumed normally, however the looming possibility of Rin's questioning of day time attacks didn't cease to invade his thoughts during the lessons.

* * *

Later at home, afternoon

"Hmm, a barrier was erected at the school you said?" Shirou nodded in response as he took the cup of tea and drank it, the boy starting to feel as though they were drinking tea a little too often than it was considered healthy the two men sitting there with Saber on Shirou's side and Ravager glaring opposite them, the lookalikes giving each other nasty gazes in between gulps. "Interesting, I trust you could get rid of the problem then?"

"Well, it was rather complicated." Shirou answered truthfully, after school without interruptions to their schedule and with free time on the rest of the day they had spent up to two hours walking around the school exploring every nook and cranny. More like Shirou tagged along for the ride, Rin was literally schooling him for the whole time carrying out the search and destroy move while she talked about nothing but magic as if teaching an apprentice more than speaking to a friend…Shirou had to resist adding sarcasm because the information was useful to store, at least for now. "Rin took down quite a lot of those circles, so I have the day off for now."

"That's good," Amos said offhandedly as he watched the staring contest with a sigh, eventually putting his foot down on the silent aggressive attitude of the two Servants. "Ravager, stop that. Being angry at the past is like asking someone for an eaten fish you can't have."

"Master, much as I want to she wouldn't let me go with her evil eyes." Ravager's blonde hair and emerald eyes didn't leave the woman in blue who was giving an equal glare, the girl with the messy blonde hair tied behind her back eventually tearing herself away of her own accord if not to avoid having the teacup in front of her grow cold. Scooping it up she drinks the cup dry of its contents nearly slamming it down but the stare of her lookalike makes her reconsider the action, placing it down properly on the saucer. "Bitch," the girl muttered darkly while Amos hearing the comment sighed, the idea becoming a little too hard to live through if this was the daily routine now. "Ravager if I had a dollar for every time you say something Saber-related…"

"Fine then!" Ravager yelled at her Master out of outrage, the man plugging his left ear with a finger while giving Saber the most impassive face he could handle. "Sorry to hear you're a bit deafened to yell instead of speak," Amos said as he noticed Saber's frown at her lookalike's actions were giving her an inch of an uplifted smile the man winking at her cheekily while Ravager folded her arms almost ready to leave. Shirou on the other hand observed this interaction with his private thoughts the expressions were weird and fast like a transition of faces he was experimenting with in the mirror, though eventually he settled for a sigh.

"Shirou, if you continue to do that, you'll die of sighing. Your lungs would be sighing so much you exhale all your air out of your body and you suffocate, so unless it is necessary as your physician I recommend three days straight of no sighing." Amos retorted the man's sighing as Shirou felt a bigger self-induced headache while the three at the table were chatting ignoring his presence now while he moved to the kitchen dealing with the miso soup he had prepared. "If only the days could be so much more peaceful then with Kiritsugu compared to now…"

To be honest with himself the boy was fuming at how things had descended from his house being a lonesome abode to a lively home in under two days, the events drifting through his mind like a silent movie in motion from the summoning (accident) of Saber all the way to the appearance of another Master with an equally weird Servant who looks like Saber. Any person would have crumbled but Shirou stayed fast in his own endurance reminding himself this was some test of sorts. "Whatever, anyways like I said before Tohsaka and I since we're cooperating into finding information on the gas leaks are splitting up. I'm talking with her about the strange barrier being placed up in the school, turns out there is a Master at the school."

"In that case hunt on friend, I am sure you'll find whoever's responsible. With you and that Tohsaka person at your side, you'll become much more reliable for the future." Amos wished him luck as he got up from his seat much to the surprise of Shirou who was already serving another serving of breakfast (in Saber's case since she had spent the morning not training and relaxing a little), his hand still holding the plate omelet he so graciously managed to cook for the two Servants who were threatening the supplies of his own kitchen.

"E-Eh? You're leaving already, where are you going?" Shirou asked while Amos walked to the kitchen area so that they wouldn't have to shout to one another as he thumbed the entrance.

"I and Ravager are going to explore the town a little, as well as do something that pertains to the War. Do you mind at all?" Amos asked as Shirou shook his head his concern hidden from obvious view as he looked like he had wanted to say something to the man, as Amos stared at him questionably. The silence permeated despite the quarreling with both blondes in the background before Shirou pushed aside his look and smiled shaking his head. "Uh no, nothing right now…I was thinking of talking to you about this whole situation when you have the time, and the woman you brought..."

"She's fine, if that's what you were asking. I cleared up a misunderstanding so you wouldn't have to constantly see her." Amos reassured as Shirou gave a hesitant reply. "...Okay, I trust you. However we do need to talk when you have free time perhaps tomorrow or tonight if that's possible."

Amos didn't have to hesitate as he nodded. "I'll see about tonight but you'll have to most likely wait until morning. Mm, I can certainly see why you want to...I wouldn't want to keep things so distant like this. If I am to ask for your cooperation unlike a certain girl we both know, we have to speak to each other equally without so much of deceit wouldn't you say?" Shirou nodded vigorously, his agreeing nature was showing as he let out a sigh of relief at his words like they were his insurance. Setting the plate down, the two blondes caught a whiff of the omelet which acted as the snack both parties eyed the prized piece of food like it was a precious stone, the brief moment passing before Ravager and Saber noticed the other staring intently their chopsticks were already in hand automatically going unnoticed by Shirou who had gone back to the kitchen for the second one which was still being cooked.

"I am glad I thought you might not agree to such a thing like Tohsaka was."

"Tohsaka had a few screws loose I was surprised she would try to attack you when you clearly have no sense of hostility towards her." Amos blatantly insulted the heiress as he gestured towards Ravager who reluctantly dropped the chopsticks after a lengthy silence of combat with her near-equal, the girl in blue eyeing her opponent for a sneak attack with the wooden sticks but relaxed. Ravager moved to get up from her seat…and finally as soon as Saber's fingers relaxed upon seeing her depart, the messy-haired blonde had an inner smirk of triumph as she suddenly drew a fork diving for the omelet and snatched it up from the plate. However just as she thought she had the last laugh, Saber's eyes and fingers were already on the pursuit, the chopsticks slicing a portion of the large omelet that Ravager had taken using a fork Saber herself had hidden in her sleeve to stab at the half portion securing it from falling onto the floor and brought the portion to her mouth swallowing the piece while Ravager stared shocked by Saber's movement, the piece of omelet still hanging out from her mouth as she stopped chewing.

"Ah." Shirou walked into the dining area just as he felt a very dark presence floating above the atmosphere becoming tenser than a knife drawn, the boy about to ask before he stared at the two Servants who were glaring at each other while Amos watched with deep interest as he stared intently.

"And so the deathmatch for the omelet begins."

"What are you even talking about, Amos-san?" Shirou asked with a sweatdrop before he noticed the source of the discomforting auras. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No, no, I've never been this intrigued by such ferocity in a food battle. Though, if I were you Shirou…" Amos said as he noticed the Servants suddenly turning towards the boy who was holding another omelet in his plate. For the possibly third time in his life, he was scared by the Servants who had shadows over their upper faces their eyes replaced by glinting daggers towards him holding the omelet to his chest like it was his lifeline uncertain of their plans. "Huh? What's with those eyes…why are you drawing your forks….ah please wait, please…uh, WAAAHHH!"

The mighty roar of two ferocious lions echoed through the district as a girly scream bore witness to the afternoon sky, as various men were wondering if a woman was being assaulted unaware of the true source behind the scream. Meanwhile in the Emiya household, Amos simply stepped out and promptly locked the door effectively trapping one exit from the poor Emiya as he only muttered one sentence.

"Run like the wind, boy…and godspeed."

* * *

A few minutes later, outside the Emiya residence

"Amos," the girl beside him spoke for the first time using his actual name besides Master, the curiosity in his tone to her sudden use of equal terms peaking interest as they both walked down the street. "You know I am here to help unless it has to do with magic or sacrificing babies to a blood god. What is it you need to ask?"

Ravager seemed a little taken aback by his strange comment, though Amos' stare in her direction had a 'don't even ask' vibe to it which Ravager felt tempted to but obeyed. Amos on the other hand was grimacing at the memory of that particular incident filing it away in the back of his mind for forgetting as soon as possible, the two turning a corner towards the bottom of the uphill slope. "I wanted to ask you about your purpose."

"Purpose, whatever for?"

"The Grail obviously, what do you wish from it?" Ravager stared at him but he doesn't care, he simply paused in his footsteps. "I want it gone, for good this time around as I said from before with Shirou. I meant every word of it." Amos said with conviction as he leaned his back against the wall watching Ravager who was looking ahead at the road. "Do you really mean it?"

A quick glance at her expression told him she was beginning to look a bit pissed at his blunt response. "Why, are you telling me that you yearn for such a thing?"

"Not really, in fact I do not really desire much from such an item." Ravager said but deep down inside a small voice prodded her that it wasn't so, the Servant opting not to say anything more besides that while Amos continued.

"The existence of such an artifact itself and the ambitions to create it were wrong." Amos stated plainly as he opted to keep on walking gesturing her to pick up the pace alongside him as they both walked on down the road, his thoughts aligning into coherent sentences while she look up at him. "The day you were my 'Servant' was out of forced will, you had no control over your own actions save for being tempted with instincts. The Grail was trying to get rid of me, but found you and these to be a complimentary torture for future events." Amos held up his hand where he could see the Command Seals burnt into his skin clear before he pulled down the sleeve to cover the marking again, all the while under watch of his Servant who couldn't determine something.

"If anything I would expect you to not desire such an item that takes free will and offers wishes."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I don't get you." Ravager simply said in a momentary confusion as she walked past her Master, Amos coming to a stop when she blocked his path with her stern face the appearance of a girl with short clothing and green eyes strangely to him did not look as grave as she probably intended. Staring straight into his eyes which darted elsewhere for a while before settling down on her gaze, Ravager examined his expression while she decided to speak her intentions to him. "Stop, I want to know something from you Amos."

"What do you want to know about?" Amos replied with an inquisitive look to his face, wondering what could be on her mind as Ravager looked away for a second before facing him. "Why were you at the circle, if you were not going to summon a Servant for the War?"

Ravager noticed how Amos had temporary froze up but it wasn't out of fright or fear from her question but it was more of a small surprise before he placed a finger to his mouth. "…A personal mission that was given to me required that I tried to destroy a summoning circle in the shed of that Emiya person, however though the mission was partially accomplished I fought you." He revealed to the Servant who felt even more confused as she recalled their first violent introduction.

"So…you never wanted to summon a Servant in the first place? Then why-"

"I see, you didn't know at all as expected of the Grail." He muttered in reply when he saw her confused expression. "Like I said on the first night you were robbed of your free will, you couldn't act against it before the will changed to brand rather than kill and you must have regained conscious then."

Ravager looked at Amos with a dark look crossing her face. "I…don't know what to say to that. Another question then, since I feel dissatisfied with just leaving the conversation as it is with me being empty-handed," the Servant stated before Amos held up his hand stopping her as he spoke first a concerned grimace sprouted on his features unable to hide his guarded look at her second question.

"Wait, I wish to ask you something in return beforehand. Why were you angry with me when we first met back at the courtyard? When I awoke you were rather insulted to find yourself being my Servant, which while understandable is something I cannot ignore when you threw yourself at Saber."

"That's none of your business." Ravager replied sharply as she reverted back to the anti-social tone that he was subjected to, the Master furrowing his brow while he narrowed his eyes. "Well as partners we have to know more about one another, and I figured that if we both open up this would be the best way to go around it. I have noticed the similarities between you two when you interact, I have a lingering suspicion so I do need to know what your relationship with her is."

"There's nothing there to talk about." Ravager insisted while Amos rose a brow with a bit of a triumphant smirk to his lips, "You do know her from somewhere when you were alive…your eyes practically look the same and your hair is unmistakable!"

"Well at least it doesn't look like I have one strand of tall grass growing from my head compared to back then!"

"I knew it, you know her!"

"Fine, you're right I do know her but it isn't your business to pry into, it's between me and her!" Ravager shot back at Amos who simply chuckled tauntingly as he eyed her with folded arms and a devious look on his face, looking like he had earned a jackpot. "Yet here you are asking about me and my own personal information about what I am doing, I would much appreciate it if you let me into what you are motivated by to see this through. The least you could do was talk about something that you're able to."

"I…look forget it, I'm not going to talk about this anymore."

"Ravager, at least describe your relationship if not tell me your relations directly, besides I'm curious about it." Amos said as he tried to convince his partner to see things in his perspective, and unknown to him Ravager was beginning to have second thoughts but instead of directly answering his request she instead turned to him with a look that stopped Amos short. "Amos, do you have someone that you look up to?"

"That I look up to…ah, you mean like a role model or an ideal person who represents what you want for yourself?"

Ravager nodded, the woman leaning on the wall like he was as the two watched the sky in the old district ignoring passing looks at the Servant who had her jacket zipped up to cover her upper body, a pair of shorts unlike the cut jeans she had covered up to above her knees because Amos had disagreed with her look calling it too rowdy, instead he had asked Shirou to get her another pair to wear which held more modesty than showing off her legs but it fitted her well nearly form fitting but left enough space. "Do you have someone like that?"

"My father would have been one. He was someone who stuck around and made sure the family was alright even though we mostly were living to each their own, he was gentle and stern when necessary but mostly heard things through before he judged despite his own biases…but he wasn't a saint, he was human like everyone else."

"I see, looks like your father was a real human." She stated it to Amos who was a little shocked at her declaration as she spoke, "The man that I looked up to was a person who was like a fairy tale in itself come to life. He was the ideal, someone I looked up to because not only was he a hero, he had people who put their faith and trust in him and he never let them down for the longest time and they knew peace under him," Ravager said after a few moments of silence as Amos was slightly stunned that it wasn't Saber she was talking about but a guy. "Well did you get to see this white knight?"

"I did, and for a while he was all I ever thought of…strong, confident, unwavering in the face of evil and a true leader those qualities were the ones that I knew I had too if I was given the chance to have a similar place," Ravager reminisced as Amos could tell her eyes were nearly shining as she had thought back on those days of sweet memory and the Master almost was taken aback when he realized how happy she looked even without a smile on her face. "That man must have been seen by others like a dream if he had such pure qualities."

"He was, an unattainable dream was more the correct term to define him as I soon realized too late under his command," Ravager frowned as she decided not to dwell on the bubbling anger rising to the surface from the memories instead she focused on the present as she kicked off from the wall speaking with a tone of wisdom while she recounted the moral that she had learnt. "The point is that when you think that someone is the ideal that you want to follow, sometimes all it takes is a tug at the curtain to bring your expectations down onto the ground…though your father would be a better man than the person I knew from my life."

"But surely this man wasn't actually the best human being alive right?" Amos asked as he looked to Ravager who was walking away down the street, the Master following beside her. "I mean, he must have made mistakes that would at least make him more human than something unnatural…"

"Of course he did, but it made him more unattainable. That man was infuriating, he was too centered on himself and his people not what people below his status could do for him and that drove many people away from him eventually. And what about you, Amos my Master…what do you think about this man who claimed to be the one true leader and never looked past you for what you were? How would you judge this self-centered and unnatural king?" Ravager demanded as she faced Amos before she paused. Her Master was looking at her almost like he had recognized her words from somewhere, the man shaking his head as she heard him mutter 'déjà vu' under his breath before he looked to her armed with a look of truthfulness. "To be honest, Ravager…I wouldn't be able to understand or judge this man, for the simple reason because I had not lived the life you have had under him. And how could I, a stranger I do not know being judged just because I heard it?"

Ravager felt her wonder increase, this man was not answering but replying with a question towards her demand as both of them stopped walking standing in the middle of the small road. "You…wouldn't judge because you do not know him?"

"Ravager, I'm a man who lived in a separate time and just by you standing here looking out into the world your society would not be the same compared to ours. You could ask me many times and I cannot grant you the same answer for I cannot empathize much less understand what you went through, and even that wouldn't matter." Seeing his Servant silently demanding a reason for that, Amos tried to put his thoughts into words struggling with how to proceed. "Well what I meant is that if I made a mistake then that you knew nothing about and told you about it in the same way you did, would that make a difference-no, what I mean is that would you even want to choose even when it doesn't correct the mistake?"

"I…"

"You don't have to answer me…the thing is that when I grew up there were people who I met who were like you, they asked me whether they made a mistake in their past and whether I could judge them for it. I had seen many people who saw brutality and asked me if it were a mistake to join in the brutal killings, and to be honest at first I was appalled at their words: how could they ask someone for judgment when they knew it was wrong themselves? Even now I don't have the answer, but if I knew one thing from it was that people will always rationalize their evil deeds to fit some goal they set up in their heads and even a so-called good crusade is wrong the moment you say that evil deeds make up the rights. Perhaps you and this white knight were both wrong about something you never noticed, but I guess from what you said, it didn't work out."

Walking past his stunned Servant, the man turned to see Ravager with a ghostly smile. "I don't believe I told you why I didn't want to be a Master, nor the reason why I detest the goal of this Holy Grail War. Would you like to know why?"

"…"

"Because mistakes make us what we are, and I desire to keep my mistakes for it made me change. And I lost enough in my life." Amos replied before he shut his mouth, the man frowning as he knew he was saying too much about himself, the man's expression hardening like stone from his wistful face. "You're right, such personal things being tossed out in the open feel strange…I don't want to talk about this anymore, we should get to the café Bazett is waiting for us," Amos turned around and walked past his Servant the man sparing a glance at the girl with a frown that said it was a request before he walked on wanting to remove himself from the awkwardness that remained, Ravager looking at his back before she walked after him reluctantly but not before considering to step away from him and think upon the conversation. That reaction and expression was one that she found to be rather confusing to her, and his words which accompanied his truth…

"_**I want my mistakes."**_

Those words tasted bitter, but yet it intrigued her. Being a person brought up to be someone who was to take her rightful place she had not heard such words spoken even by the one person she looked up to, Ravager had to admit all she had seen was people who were guilt-ridden for things they did not do or did. She had always perceived it as pointless as the decision had been made, the die was cast and there was no point to mull over it but overcome the next hurdle in the way to the goal that you desired for yourself in your lifetime. It was a rule she knew well, the sole parent who raised her taught her this much to be involved in pursuing a goal and grasping it tight not letting go even if you are being insulted for it…when she thought about it, her life and the need to hide everything about her it made no sense at first, she had rejected the notion she would be called out for certain facts. However it turned on its head, and people suspected her heavily the moment her identity was revealed to the one she saw as a hero, the product of admiration transformed to dislike and throw her aside…how she remained for so long was a mystery.

Yet here she was her and a Master who desired for his mistakes to remain with him completely upturning her own views of him as a person who she had to tolerate, even proudly denying himself the Grail for past mistakes he could fix with it. The idea of a person who could stand and accept their faults was either strange or completely mad, there are times when doubt should linger in their minds to say it was unfair and they deserved a chance to correct wrongs. His declaration brief and fleeting was as if he wasn't convincing himself, but out of desperation to keep onto something that he knew to be true for himself.

When she looked at herself, was she too in the wrong back then?

"_You anger and surprise me all at the same time, Master…no, Amos. I would have thought you may be boring, but it seems you have more intrigues up ahead for me…I look forward to seeing it despite our difference. Come as it may be, I wish to see what makes you claim such words and this truth that you hold onto so dearly."_

* * *

Elsewhere

"Hmm, first time I'm feeling free to do what I want…and it's already fascinating." A man with brown hair with a shade of blonde stood atop the roof of a house observing the Master-Servant pair below, a thin smile under the black hood of the red colored jacket that stretched to his knees with large black buttons covering his chest save for the top and last two near his neck and waist, the pants he wore were black along with the dark running shoes that only needed to be slipped on. The first time that witch gave him his clothes he had to admit it was a hard time, even with the knowledge of the world being thrust into his mind the moment he was summoned to this strange time it made him nervous to feel such heavy clothing against skin before.

Though he did not complain, the look suited him somewhat. The red was crimson and warmed his body, unlike the hot and humid weather he had to contend with when he was alive as well as the shirt and pants fitting his body and was loose giving him running mobility if trouble or pursuit arrived. It was more than satisfactory, well-tailored to the weather which was beginning to get on his nerves by the sheer cold…how long would this damn weather chill his legs and force him to freeze?

His nature was more inclined to exploration, the feeling of the wind at his back was a liberating feeling compared to standing around in that oppressive place they called a temple…the witch was detestable in both nature and works that much was true, but for her to release him from his temporary duty for two hours per day to watch over their daily routine for an opportunity was a liberation that he wanted badly.

"Well, I only have about two hours before I am called back…I may as well start exploring and track them." The man said as he leapt from the roof landing on the boundary wall of a house shocking the owner who was too dumbstruck to expect a freerunner to use his wall, the man leaving no response time as he landed onto the street and ran up the wall of a nearby house scaling up the wall and windowsills while keeping a glance at the duo. Heaving himself up, the man felt his aged body already straining lightly before he let out a huff of air relaxing his tense shoulders and arms from the boost as he let out a sigh at this looking at his hands.

"Caroline was right…I'm getting rather old for this shit."

* * *

Around the same time, Matou home

The strained long awaited release was accomplished, the girl feeling her thighs convulsing with power as she reached the climatic ending stifling a cry as the wave of release and heat mixed together in the slightly musky room. The sweaty body which was covered up by the fabric of her school uniform which was disheveled as badly as her hair and fingers which were already cooling off from the heat of pleasure, clumps of purple hair along with the untied ribbon and unbuttoned white shirt a sleeve around her left shoulder was pulled down to the side revealing the top of her bra were the signs of her first round of self-ravishing her skirt was not in its usual place but the center was pulled up to the waist where her right hand laid her left covering her eyes while she clenched her teeth as two clear streaks of tears ran down her cheeks the droplets of salt and water falling onto the white sheets staining it darkly.

How long-no, how many times had she repeated such a ritual when she was alone, the embarrassing things that were said or the occasional glances which filled her heart with both joy and sorrow coupled by the shadow of the beatings that she had endured or the times when she felt that horrid touch and breath of that man using her like an interlude between his girlfriends? She couldn't recount but she never wanted to know or to remember it like she did four years ago when the images were so vivid, she needed this…no she wanted this instead.

"Shirou…Shirou…"

She doesn't stop there however in the midst of her ragged breathing of that one name dear to her heart, the fingers which were once shuddering from the impact of the first wave did not hesitate to sink inside the crux of her legs the girl closing her eyes as she repeated the process over again…knowing that it would only last for another minute before the next one, and the next one. The girl felt herself feel worse and soiled as she stuffed her free hand into her shirt past the fabric gritting her teeth as she began anew the torturous routine of keeping herself sane, this one thing she could allow herself being the only freedom that she could afford without price.

"Shirou…please…mmmph."

As her fingers enter herself, she only blots out the images of that man pounced over her body wiping that away with the image of the one boy who truly cared for her smiling on her face instead of that menacing stare she was forced to look at whenever she was used. The one person who treated her kindly and not like some useless toy that was free to be entered into like it was nothing, even though she had long accepted her confinement and fate.

"S-Sh-Shirou…" The pace is quickened, her breath is stiffened and her free hand continues the assault on her breast without abandon, her body was weakening but she didn't care as she switched her hands bringing the slick wet hand to her lips imagining that she was consuming his essence instead, his look of both fascination and love at seeing this sight. This was what she wanted, what she wished she had in her hands had fate been more merciful to her…at this her fingers dug in almost violently the girl yelping but not stopping her actions to kill the pent up frustration she held. She would always reach for him, but always find her hands empty. He was there for her, but could never be hers…not in this life, so the next best thing she can do right now, is the dream. The dream that he would have accepted her and she pure as snow, their life in a home faraway from all this tragedy where she can forget her life of the past and focus on the future…

"I love you…please stay with me," she pleaded the invisible figure in front of her euphoric vision, the fingers were now moving faster as the sounds of the aftermath of pleasure could be heard softly. Arching her back, she feels the frustration turn to gasps as she knows the dream is about to end, and reality…the cursed house and its inhabitants are going to come back into her life and the abuse with sexual gratifications of a person she loathed would return but that was at the back of her mind now focusing on the release.

"Sh-Shirou!"

And just like that, the dream as she expected ends…the release itself became irrelevant while she laid there sucking on her fingertips tasting the liquid coating almost lustfully while she continued let out a cry in despair her pleasure turning into nothing but an empty hole of pain and sadness. She would sleep now, her vision turning black, but at least she would spend another day with him, she would kill to have another day with him and away from her reality while she felt the creature in her squirm.

The dream of one Emiya Shirou came to her mind amidst the torrent of darkness, and she finally closed her eyes with a sigh.

End

* * *

Author's notes: Surprised at the end? Well, that was just the beginning of the feels. When I saw Sakura for the first time in the visual novel I figured, 'this girl is it'…this is the one for him. However I found out that I had to do the two routes to get her route I had to admit I felt nothing but utter frustration so I played through the two routes and had to admit it was rather…average to me. Heaven's Feel began and it soon took my attention at her and I was only getting to the humorous bits before the actual story begins, I had to say this route so far was nice.

Well there was good reason for me to believe that after four years of knowing such a kind fellow like Shirou you would at least make him food for thought, this fic may have been mature but I wasn't actually sure I should do this scene but I figured to get the message across I would do it. She is reaching for a shipping pair she cannot have, one that she desires…it was best taken out on her sexual frustration at the idea and herself.

I am hoping this would be one of the more meaningful scenes than just yay fap material, it shows many things hopefully it was done well. I do hope to see you again, the part two of this break chapter will be mostly talk of plans and stuff just as a friendly warning to you readers out there…again thank you for browsing this fic and I hope that it was a great read for you.

VI


	13. Night Patrol, First Encounter

War's End

Welcome to the War's End fanfic latest chapter, it's been a bit of a rush but I was getting right into the groove of things so I decided to make another one to pass the time on. The timeskip has gone towards the next night and from here on out there will be small inconsistencies in the events, but that would be resolved in the later chapters…hopefully.

As to the ages of the characters, I place Shirou and Tohsaka along with Saber at an estimate 20 years of age while Sakura is 19 for this one. For those wondering, I place Amos as 23 years of age while Ravager is at 20 as well due to the visual novel stating they were above 18, the consented age for sex. Pairings, that is one of the things I am uncertain now in this fanfic now that I have come this far and with so many views from you guys (again I thank you for the time) I felt this should be addressed.

Well to be honest I am aiming for a Shirou/Saber there won't be changes to that particular pairing as far as I am concerned. Now I think I should tell you guys what I want to have for this story, or the direction that I think would be the most appropriate to take in this mashup of routes, and also some reasoning or two about why I do it. So first would be the spotlight, which one would it shine on the most? Shirou or OC? Well, to be honest I want a balance with Shirou having more active fights and involvement like the other two routes outside of the original route, the OC has broken the silent rule for now but trust me when I say in later chapters there will be a large change so he gets to enjoy his own share of the spotlight. The protagonist is a mixture of Christian and agnostic meaning that he was part of the Church for an short period of time just to let you guys know about this particular man's background. To summarize he was born to a Japanese and Indonesian parent, he had a sibling who was about three months before all three other members excluding him were summarily killed. His past is something I wish to keep in small pieces so to not retract from the story's immersion but will not be fully explained until a later chapter, instead it will in the opening sequences to give you hints and implications.

As I continue to read on about Heaven's Feels Train route, I will be seeing you guys next time due to my slow but gradual busy schedule.

See ya.

Disclaimer: Typemoon is the proper owner of Fate and characters but the OC which I have implanted and several other characters I may implant due to change.

Shirou's home

"Man, couldn't you both go without being at each other's throats for even food?" Shirou weakly asked as he laid on the floor of his own house utterly exhausted, his body almost refusing to move as he placed a hand over his own forehead while the other laid sprawled with his legs which were burning hot like heated iron the glass sliding doors opposite him were open letting the winter breeze cool him down, the cold touch made him relax. Meanwhile Saber was sitting opposite him with her back to the open doors not even flinching or shivering at the cold, the Servant watching her Master having a look of sternness as she addressed the statement. "Shirou, food is an important source of nutrition for combat efficiency, if I did not partake of the required amount my performance would be affected negatively if we were to be under attack."

Shirou groaned from his lying position. "Saber, it's one thing when you say that but why were you and Ravager trying to pull my arms from the omelet…why did it have to be my arms?" Emphasizing that point, Shirou flopped his right hand which was aching and strained that he couldn't really move it around without pangs of pain assaulting his senses, the experience a few minutes earlier was terrifying that his mind had gone black and refused to recall them. All he could recall was that Amos wished him luck and he was running with a plate of food before he was tackled to the ground and two shadowy demons were upon his omelet in a competitive snatch and grab, Shirou's eyebrow twitching hard as he eyed the shifting of her legs under her skirt.

"Shirou, there was no casualty in your arms and the objective was complete…overall it was a success."

"You're just a bit of a glutton and competitive for food, aren't you?"

Saber gasped at him as she waved her hand out at the fallen Shirou. "S-Sh-Shirou, that's not polite to say that! I was just hungry that's all…a-and Ravager was taking away my source of comfort, so…"

_You were definitely competitive if not the former._

"Well that can't be helped, you were hungry anyway so I should understand if you were going to just consume the whole dish," Shirou purposefully conceded seeing her nod in agreement as she began to swallow the rest of the small meal he had cooked before Shirou went to his fridge to check on the food supply that he currently had, the boy opening the door to perform a mental checklist of the stocked items in his head while Saber went on to watch television the news coming on as reports from the city filled the air of the room.

"Hmm, we're out of some meat and other small things…" _I should definitely get to the marketplace near the park when I have the time, but then there is tonight so maybe I should just stay at home for now. _Shirou's plans for the rest of the day however were interrupted when he heard the distant ringing in the living room area near the entrance to his home, the boy sighing as he walked over to the phone picking up the receiver while he eyed the door as though he was expecting someone to come through. "Hello?"

"Shirou, afternoon it's Amos."

"What's going on?"

"Uh, well, how do I say this…I won't be able to make it to the little gathering tomorrow night, nor will I be back at your home to talk about the War due to some circumstances," Shirou felt a tenseness as Amos' breathing sounded out of place, the boy could hear the strained efforts to keep his own breathing to a controlled pause as Shirou cradled the receiver in his hand. "Okay, but Amos-san what is going-"

"Sorry, much as I would like to explain everything, there is no time. I just need to disappear for a few days, but I trust you guys are able to handle the patrols," Amos apologized while Shirou registered the resigned tone just as the man hung up leaving Shirou to ponder what had caused the sudden change in his voice as he retreated from the telephone to eye Saber meditatively sitting in the room eyeing him as if she knew what was going on. "Saber, did you-?"

A nod was her only reply as Shirou hummed in thought, the boy could feel the cackle of the air as the tension grew in the room. The blonde Servant didn't opt to say much aside from casting a glance that was concerned masked with the familiar calm and deadly edgy glare of a displeased monarch. " Shirou…"

"…? Saber, are you mad?" Shirou asked politely even when he was being the target of said deathglare though a small voice in the back of his head slowly connected the dots to what she might be mad at, the redhead deciding to address the new elephant in the room. "Saber, do you have something to tell me?"

Saber didn't reply, instead rising from her seat while closing her eyes speaking to him in a stressed tone. "No, not at all Master," she replied as she walked out of the room leaving Shirou to his own imagination about what could have caused her such stress.

Night time, outside Emiya household

"Are you ready, Emiya Shirou?"

"Mm, I just need to grab the stuff from the dojo and I'll join you outside," Shirou replied as he rushed out into the courtyard, sliding open the door and walking out of the dojo, carrying a small thin bag which held a bokken sheathed within the content the boy looking up at the midnight sky. Tonight was the night where he had agreed to follow up with the new plan for patrolling the city and fulfilling his part of the cooperation agreement. As agreed between him, Rin and Amos who was the missing member of this party despite his initial invitation towards the two to become part of the city patrol the man who planned it himself had upped and vanished that afternoon, making a call to say that he wouldn't be able to make it due to some other business. The irony wasn't lost as he made his way out and saw the third party of their alliance tapping her foot impatiently while staring out at the blackened sky, muttering things under her breath which was slightly ragged, her hair which was slightly tangled and messy did nothing to hide her tiredness.

"Evening, Tohsaka-san." He greeted the fellow magus politely, only to have Rin give him a glare in return as Shirou felt his mind go into a state of unease.

"He's not showing up, is he?" Rin ignored his friendly greeting, Shirou looking around as though expecting Amos to show his face out of nowhere before replying. "He gave me a call, said he won't be making it for tonight."

"Grr, what kind of guy sets up something like this and walks away from it on the first night?" Rin slammed her foot on the ground before she let out a sigh, it was no use demanding for him to show his face when he had just told them he had business. However while that might be the case for Shirou, Rin wasn't truly buying the fact that he would disappear without reason and adding the facts that he is a Master and that he was more shiftier with his own agenda to her position as a district overseer over Fuyuki as a whole did not help his case. Destroying the one thing that can grant wishes, Rin almost had to snort at the hypocritical lie that he was spouting and would have called him out however the alliance made her progression much smoother when she thought about it. With the three of them, they could potentially wipe out opposition and essentially advance her goal towards grasping the Holy Grail at a faster rate so it was a win-win situation until the end, though with his disappearance Rin found her plans coming to a potential halt. Rin took a small glance at her Servant who raised a brow before he received her thoughts, the man nodding as both Master and Servant looked at Shirou and Saber with a hint of annoyance.

"We should split up to cover more ground." Rin said as she directed Shirou and Saber who were both standing opposite her and Archer who was glaring at the former of the pair with such intensity for their second meeting Shirou actually felt his very instincts grind against the Servant who shot a smirk at him as if testing his patience. "We'll be traveling to Shinto and the city itself to investigate and we don't need you to get yourself killed, so you and Saber will be exploring the neighborhood particularly the school's woods to make sure that no one is being attacked like last time."

Shirou nodded along with Saber as the pair watched Rin and Archer take off, the Servant holding Rin tightly in his strong arms glancing at Shirou before he jumped onto a nearby roof leaping away into the winter night. Shirou didn't need prompting as he and Saber began their patrol, the two taking the route to the school where they had last seen the Servant with purple hair saying nothing save for the cold wind blowing onto the ground. Shirou eyed Saber who was constantly on her guard the Servant watching for abnormal distortions, giving him space to relax and enjoy the night scene in front of him his mouth moving to address Saber before he could speak.

"Saber, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Master?"

"What's your relationship with Ravager?" The question seemed to freeze the Servant on the spot as Shirou turned to see the girl in armor blink at him, the boy feeling almost uncomfortable for putting her on the spot but he continued nevertheless as his curiosity won over his caution. "I was just asking if you know her, since you were acting very weirdly every time she walked into the room, as if you are on guard for something. Also you two have very similar looks and-" Shirou wanted to say figure added to the sentence but he felt as if that would be too discomforting for him to say it, but the message was sent to Saber who lowered her head and back at Shirou her emerald gaze testing him for something that Shirou couldn't understand for a few moments as he looked at her weighty countenance before she replied though reluctant in her tone and speech to admit it. "She was…someone who should not have been created or meant to exist."

"? Not have been…Saber, do you know anything about Ravager at any time when-" _when she was alive._ Shirou found himself becoming self-conscious when he wanted to finish that statement, the fact that he was speaking to a dead person in spirit was disturbing enough as it was but Saber seemed to narrow her eyes but her angry stare was not directed at him. "Master, I want to ask you something before I can answer that question."

"What is it?" Shirou asked having a chill run down his spine as Saber placed a hand on her hip. "I want to ask what you think about having Ravager and her Master going around the city unsupervised and out of your sight. The reasons that he put up to us for being a Master are dubious, I think it is long enough that I put my foot down on this ongoing issue. Are you still insistent on cooperating with Amos-san and his Servant?"

"Huh, yes we are…I did tell you this when I got home yesterday." Shirou unconsciously rubbed his head from an invisible object looming over his forehead, the boy recalling something horrific when he had returned home that night and having to report everything to Saber. To be short, he had not arrived before nightfall when Masters could be preyed upon, he had chosen to get into a fight without help from Saber and Fuji-nee was forced to cook dinner because Sakura wasn't around and the food was more than distasteful. With all three factors trying her patience, Shirou's homecoming was one and a half hours of promised pain in the dojo with the shinai whacking his head over and over again forcing him to the ground by the end of his punishment, and Saber retired for the night releasing her armor. "But you disagree with my decision, or the fact that Ravager is the summoned Servant in question?"

"Yes to both of these." Saber said without hesitation as she eyed Shirou carefully. "Shirou, any other Servant and their Master would have been of not much concern but Ravager is dangerous…I had fought her before and the last time that happened I was only barely able to strike back at her." Her words made Shirou recount what Rin had told him when they returned to his home, how Saber was cornered by Ravager who smashed the side of his house leaving a gash. Fuji-nee however called in people to arrange for repairs and it was done rather quickly considering how thorough she explained the damages to the repair crew. "Mm, I heard from Tohsaka that you were pushed to your limit just by fighting her blow for blow."

"Yes, Ravager is actually a trained swordsman who could very well best me as I am now."

"That's rather impressive." Shirou commented as Saber had to admit it herself, much as she detested the idea of seeing Ravager she had to acknowledge her skill. "It is, but she was more than a swordsman. She was…supposedly my successor in ways more so than one, but I rejected her."

"Eh? Ravager was your successor?!"

"_NOOOO!"_

"! Saber, did you hear that scream?" Shirou turned his head from Saber who had already eyed the direction of the park, the Servant already ready to rush to that direction before she noticed Shirou's own hesitation for the moment glancing at him. "Shirou, we have to get over there!" Saber immediately ran in the direction where the screams came from, her armor not slowing her down as she ran with the wind disappearing from Shirou's sight just as he was about to sprint.

"Ah! Saber, wait!" Shirou said, his feet launching from the tar road as he rushed over to the park, his heart almost sinking as he thought of what the results of this event would bring. As he ran down the streets following the fleeting figure of Saber, he felt a fear in his heart causing him to hesitate. The air which was once quiet and tranquil had become a familiar wafting presence of danger, Shirou almost stumbling as he tripped over a turn the boy going into a break fall. Panting lightly, Shirou was unable to keep up with Saber due to their difference in nature the boy taking deep breathes while the screams got closer. He had not anticipated their first team patrol to have something like this occur, to be honest Shirou was praying against chance, and by extension fate, that the war's participants wouldn't have to fall down to this but now the prospect of killing a Master entered his own mind, and he loathed it. He wouldn't think about it, he would make sure that no one, Master or not, be harmed on this very night while he was out here.

No matter what regardless, this was what Emiya wanted for himself and the dream that he chased…a chance to be a superhero.

The park

Saber was first to arrive, the Servant planting her foot into the brick tiled road which she recognized as the bridge connecting the old district to the metropolis center. The armored warrior's eyes flicked across the new battleground as she held up her sword seeing the sight before her, the blonde woman gritting her teeth. Standing across from her position, around fifty meters of distance with a familiar chain wrapped around a throat which was a civilian woman, her neck was being caressed while the chain continued to stay chained to her windpipe. Her eyes were hollow, devoid of life as Saber glared with killer intent towards the very familiar figure behind the victim with a head of pink hair flowing in the breeze, though in Saber's case the sight was new to her however her perception had identified her as the source. Meanwhile the panting of Shirou could be heard as he ran up next to her placing his hand on his knee while his hand was outstretched the blonde Servant giving him a cautionary glance before keeping her eye on her opponent, the boy breathing heavily before he looked upwards at the scene tensing as he stared at the woman with pink hair.

"You're…"

"Oh my, you're here…" The purple haired Servant, noticing the presence of the boy and recognizing him as well, spoke wistfully as she held onto the woman her chain threatening to tighten around the pale white skin of her victim, Saber already growling in anger as she kept her sword pointed at the Servant with disdain in her tone while addressing the Servant. "How disgraceful for you to be attacking the innocent and dragging those uninvolved into our matters, Servant…what justification do you have to explain such inhumane actions?"

"I do not have to explain it to you, I am simply here to do as my Master instructed me to do to live through this war and win. Taking the life energies of humans is the easiest option."

"Why you…"

"Wait, Saber. I want to talk to her for a bit." Shirou interrupted as he stared down the Servant, Saber almost dropping her mouth in shock but kept her swordtip at the enemy unwavering in her resolve. "No, what use is there to speak to someone like her? She's harmed innocents and from what I gather will do worse to many more, killing her now will do us more good than harm if we let her continue on with this."

"I know, but I want to get her to surrender first." Shirou insisted as he faced the pink-haired Servant who did not falter but kept a predatory eye, metaphorically, on the boy who was standing opposite her now as she did not loosen her grip on the hostage. She knew that if she did, it wouldn't matter what Saber's Master said when an opening presented itself and the words exchanged were nothing but acidic at best, however from her brief battle with the Master of Saber the Servant felt she may as well listen before she told him the same thing she told him yesterday. Saber however didn't like that, the blonde sidestepping blocking his approach while she continued to observe Rider, the two in a stalemate.

"Shirou, she's not going to give up until she kills that woman, we're running out of time!"

"Just let me talk to her, Saber...please." Shirou pleaded with his Servant, Saber shaking her head in exasperation. After a moment, Saber stepped to the side letting him go through, but not before giving him a glare. "Don't think you can reason with an enemy Servant, Master. This is a grave mistake."

"You know that surrendering isn't my agenda tonight."

"I know," Shirou's voice was almost soft but her enhanced hearing could pick up the words being spoken to her as she was surprised by his acknowledgement, Rider giving no hint of acknowledgement to Shirou's determination. "In that case, then…"

"I want to ask you something. Do you regret doing this at all?"

Elsewhere

Sakura Matou for once had no idea where she was going…she walked and walked aimlessly without a care in the world this one night in the streets her eyes almost lifeless and blank as she thought about her life that has descended to this point, her sense of direction left her aimless and without purpose. Brushing past a drunken man who yelled at her, the girl paid no heed as she continued to move as if like that of a puppet down the street her head and eyes looking in various directions of the intersection ahead as her memories took over, bringing her to continue her aimless stroll at the right where a park was imprinted in her mind the urge to visit the area guiding her.

She makes it to the park, the time of night is around an hour to midnight but yet she isn't fazed by the danger posed on such a night, nor does she care about being possibly assaulted this time of night. She was focused on the bench and sat herself down, her body shivering with a pit of fire in her stomach while the images of an hour ago were imprinted in her mind.

"…" There was nothing to say, not that there was any need for words to be said anymore. She had done what she always did, and it was satisfactory…but the gnawing feeling and stress on her body was replaced by the dull pain of the bruises she had sustained from tonight's treatment just before Shinji had left her alone for the night, not that words were needed for what she endured. As usual he got angry, if anything the wounds were testament to the pure fury inputted into every bruise and the reddened cheek of her face was the cultivation of more feelings as she limply stroked it without a care.

She knew why it was like that, she knew why he had turned angry at her. For years growing up Shinji had a horrid life, no father and mother while living under their grandfather who wasn't a kind man, stern was more the accurate term with his degrading terms towards Shinji. The boy had grown up a little angry at his circumstances and soon cursed his parents for leaving him with a grandfather who was way too stern and constantly putting down his parents, the bullies at school didn't help matters as they picked on the weaker boy for his blue hair among other reasons. In middle school it was where the worst of the bullying picked up as bullies soon found and exploited every opportunity to attack Shinji wherever he went, the group would beat and insult his parents who had been said to have abandoned him which he soon agreed with and the scarring mentality in his house and school were magnified.

That all changed in that time, when the two of them met Emiya Shirou for the first time four years ago. It was a normal routine with Shinji being beaten sorely and left bleeding from the blows, the bullies however had noticed Sakura this time and were planning to do worse to her the look on Shinji's helpless face was hurtful. But that plan did not go unnoticed, for that day one redhead with a furious attitude streaked down the hill and punched two of them to the ground his fists were fiery and defended the two children, and for the first time Sakura's eyes which were dull and completely dead inwardly became a little shiny. But that day was also the day Shinji changed, and he slowly descended into a hateful and spiteful relationship of daily abuse becoming a person with disrespect towards the teachers who couldn't do anything to prevent his bullying and those who did him no wrong. He became distorted.

However secretly Sakura felt like whatever pity he deserved now was no longer existent, he had not been kind and was rude to Sakura since childhood and from there it got worse at each stage. Her nature denied it but lately the feelings since witnessing his treatment of Emiya's kindness and manipulation while compiled with their private life was becoming stronger, each time Shinji came and left her room with what he wanted she would be left wondering why she had grown up here. She quietly felt her mind explode with pressure whenever something involving her happened, and the throbbing in her head felt worse than before each time like it was calling to her…now that she had time to think about it, why was she out here instead of being at home where it was safe?

The time passed and she wasn't aware how long it was as she sat there contemplating and feeling the dark growth eating away at her inside emotions. But the color in her eyes returned, and Sakura found herself just sitting at the bench her mind becoming aware of her surroundings again as she quickly stood up recognizing this as the park overlooking the hill nearby her home which was a few blocks away, the Matou blinking as she placed a hand to her forehead feeling a flame dancing and throbbing as she felt her skin grow hot.

"…" Sadly taking in this detail, the purple-haired girl retreats back towards her home leaving the empty park keeping whatever emotions she had about what had happened in check. As she left, two shadowed outlines broke out of the nearby bushes which were used to cover their presence to her both of them looking over to one another as the taller of the two spoke in a feminine voice watching the girl ahead crossing the intersection and disappearing down the road, "Did you notice that just now? She was walking around blankly and her body was acting unnaturally to be considered a fever dream's effects."

"From the looks of it, I think her mind had gone to an utter and complete blank, her eyes were lifeless like that of a doll's. Hey, you're the expert in the field of magic right…shouldn't you be knowledgeable of such things?" The shorter figure replied as the taller one, the woman replied with a bit of force to his words. "I may be one, but I am not exactly a healing or sensory type of magi it's not my field of excellence. However even I can sense that this kind of reaction is wrong, in fact while I can detect Magic Circuits this is unlike anything I've read about in my teachings and experience."

The shorter figure walked a few feet away before turning back to the woman hands on hips. "So you're telling me that as of this moment we are looking at the symptoms of something that is most likely more than simple curses and hexes you mages seem to take pride in?" The tall woman could tell that the man was beginning to get a little angry, and the woman knew she couldn't even retort or make a comeback to that statement instead flexing something on her hands.

"This is more severe, I sense the circuits inside of her are corrupted. Wrong, like something is eating away at them…but my field of specialization is not in the complicated arts of magic more so than combat so my analysis would be off." The short man shut his eyes before he thought things through hearing the summary of the condition plaguing the Matou. He went over the words which had struck him one night when he was sleeping, the dream vivid as the images and message being spoken to him rang like a bell.

_**When you awake, there is a girl I wish for you to focus on helping until an appointed time. I will show you the way to her home, but it is what you do from here on out that is of your own volition and bears the fruit of the labor.**_

That was the message he was given, and with his knowledge alongside his post-death experience and with the being called 'God' he found no reason to question. From what he had seen, there was more that met the eyes in this world and it was frightening how the parallels of his world collided well with this one's...if he could reach out and help someone back onto their feet without a savior complex, he would consider it a character development. All that matters now, was that this person, this girl is someone whose troubles are found to be in need of direct support and he wasn't one to turn this opportunity down. Turning on his heel, the man eyed the tall woman who had torn her gaze away from the back of the girl in the dress showing her back to him as she brushed past him towards the downward path silently gesturing him to follow but he gave a final glance in the direction of the empty street.

"…Whoever you are, I'll find out what you're hiding."

With Saber and Shirou

"…You ask a strange question. You ask me if I regret doing something that is part of an order." Rider answered cautiously, snaking her chain and jabbing the sharp spike to the victim's neck.

"Isn't that why I am asking you? You are the one who is doing the action, you're like a tool fashioned by the Master to do what he can't do himself and it is despicable. Wouldn't you feel in the least angered by this?" Shirou reasoned sharply as the two Servants faced off against one another with stares though surprise was not recognizable on both faces. Shirou had reason to ask this, Servants were considered by all mages to be nothing but the sharpened tools of war that can be used in their place for fighting but even so Shirou felt that a statement of clarification from the pink-haired woman was the one thing he needed to know right now.

"I simply follow my Master's will-" There it was again, the same monotone bullshit that Shirou found himself being taunted with as he shook his head showing his dissatisfaction of her answer. "Don't give me that tired old excuse, I am sick of hearing what you recite about someone else's will…I want to know what's yours in this matter?!"

"My…own will?"

"What is your will if not anyone else's? Just because of this…" He raised his Command Seals to her for emphasis as he grabbed his wrist squeezing it tightly. "Does this make you without some sort of will when you can still talk and reason with me? Explain to me, do you regret doing something like this at all?"

"No, I do not…because if for survival but nothing else," the Servant calmly replied coldly making as much ice in them as possible that Shirou could have sworn it would freeze if he left it alone. However the declaration for survival stunned him in more ways than one while Saber was losing patience but the hostage in grip was holding her back from dishing out damage, Rider staring at him through her blindfold, the item hiding her emotions. "Then I would gladly follow my Master's path and achieve the goal that was set for me."

"_You don't know what it means to be a survivor."_

The familiar words in the woods struck a chord as he stared at her, his anger boiling to a melting point as he glared nearly spitting out the words in reply to her baseless accusation, clenching his fists as he tried to suppress the one memory that spurned his guilt and redefined his life. "You say it as though you already could know what I possibly been through, but trust me when I say this: I know what it means to live through hell."

"Do you truly, boy or is it out of pity and misguided understanding?"

"Unless you've walked through a fire and seen the corpses of helpless innocents, then you have no right to say I do not know what it means to survive something like that." He stated rivaling her cold blinded stare with his own, the boy almost choking as he recalled the rotting smell of burning meat and dying screams echoing within his mind like a torrent of emotions. His soft whisper of determined fury was picked up by the Servant who could watch him stare at her as if it was going to burn a hole in her head, the Servant wondering what was going on in his head to make him look this way.

"Enough, Shirou, she's not going to easily give up her actions. If you would just-"

"Do as your Servant says, Emiya…she has more brains than yours it seems. Then again when I think about all our past talks, you were always the dumb one who would say such horseshit to anyone," A familiar voice calls out from a distance as Shirou looked up his eyes in disbelief as blue hair and a school uniform belonging to his school appeared holding a book while smirking widely beneath the covers of the open pages. "Shinji."

"Yo, Emiya…looks like you're the idiot who's fallen for the trap." The boy standing in front of him flipping the pages of the book smiled almost eerily under the cover of darkness while Shirou felt his anger temper for the moment while staring at the boy who he called friend. Laughing at his reaction, Shinji Matou closed the book and kept it in his pocket folding his arms while looking at Shirou and his Servant his gaze lingering on Saber for an unhealthy amount of time. "Oh, looks like you are a Master too in this…not bad, she's good on the eyes as well when you think about it this way."

"Shinji, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be elsewhere?"

"Where else would I be than here, with my Servant doing what it is I plan to do?" Shinji gave the boy a glare as he tightened his fist inside his pocket, the blue-haired jerk reeling from some invisible insult that Shirou had thrown at him for a moment. "I was hoping that with this someone stupid enough would fall for this trick and come over here, but this is priceless if it is you I have to fight."

"Shinji, why are you here?"

"Huh? Are you stupid or something? I want to make my Servant stronger, and this was the reasonable way to do it," Shinji folded his arms while he looked down at Shirou, the boy looking at the floor where the victim laid helpless. From the look of her skin, he knew it wasn't long before she might die out soon if she doesn't get to someone who can treat her…

"Shinji! We need to get her to the hospital, she will die!" His words were discarded by Shinji who just laughed at his concern. "Are you serious? She can die for all I care, casualties in the war are acceptable as long as the goal is just…besides in my own eyes," sneering at Shirou he made sure to stare him in the eyes as he said the last few words, "I don't give a rat's ass about her life. Not one bit."

Shirou felt his patience waning as he glared at the boy, his attitude was beginning to form strained pulses in his forehead as he warned the boy slowly. "Shinji…you can walk away. If you're here, there's no reason to fight each other since we're both Masters…"

"I don't feel like it, and you talking your trash about being some savior already ate my patience with you. Rider, fight her." The command was enough to spur the woman on as the victim was tossed onto the floor and Rider moved onto her intended opponent, clashing once before she proceeded to run in a half circle throwing her dagger at Saber who deflected the blow, Rider rushing to stab the distracted Servant…

_Spurlch!_

Blood was spilled but it wasn't the blood of the blonde Servant in blue who had raced just in the nick of time to use her blade in a horizontal slice across the abdomen due to the sword being hidden in the winds, Rider falling to her knees as she coughed out a bit of blood though most of it was from her wound. The move stunned Shirou, the flash of movement was so fast that it almost ended instantly the moment their attacks met each other, Shirou couldn't follow the move that Saber made to finish off the Servant so quickly. Saber in the meantime had tightened her grip on her sword eyeing the boy who had disgusted her so, Shinji frozen in place as he too couldn't see the proceeding of the battle but the mere aftermath.

"How…How is this possible?" Shinji's mouth trembles as he just registered the downed Servant and the fight which just ended in the unlikely span of ten seconds. The park grew quiet, as both Masters were in awe while Saber glared in Shinji's direction causing the boy to panic as he realized the gravity of the loss. "You're next, Master of Rider."

"Damn it, how is this even possible…so quickly?" Shinji's mouth moved, his eyebrows twitching as he stared at Rider who was struggling weakly against her injuries. "Rider…how are you-damnit! Rider, get up now…I order you to get up and fight on! I'm your Master…oi Rider! You are my Servant and do what I command, you can't just disappoint me like this so quickly and embarrass me like this you-"

"Master of Rider, you made two mistakes when you chose to send your Servant at me…the first being that you never considered that going up against someone of the Saber class would require so much exerted effort. The second is even more obvious, and the fault lies with none other than you," Saber said as she stepped closer to Shinji, the boy already retreating with a scared face looking towards the book that he dug out in the bid to command Rider to get up, Shirou on the other hand looked at the sight of Rider who was kneeling in her blood the boy nearly paralyzed. Finding the strength to walk, the boy found his voice box regaining the chords to speak as he began to step towards Rider's fallen body each step was like ten taken to her, the blood and deep gash's nauseating effects had been dulled but not wiped completely.

"Saber…I think that's enough," her Master's call was enough to make Saber pause but she held her sword tip towards his neck, Shinji feeling his knees wobble as he continued to yell almost hysterically at the Servant. "Rider, damn you if you're going to die at least take him down with you! Protect me, distract them…anything!"

"Your delusions are over, surrender your Command Seals and withdraw from this war." Saber called, even the Servant felt pity as she heard Rider struggling but unable to stand to her feet or kneel…Rider may have been her opponent but to have this madman raving at her to continue when it was clear she was immobilized even at the extent of commanding her to, it was painful to see. Shirou meanwhile had walked up to Rider his hands trembling as he faced the woman who was bowing in a pool of her blood her body not in control as it kept attempting to stand, seeing this Shirou clenched his teeth as he laid his hands on the Servant.

"Shirou! Get away from her now Master, she might have a retaliation skill!" Saber called as she ran to Shirou's position while Shinji took the opportunity to flee the boy running like the wind, the blonde Servant turning back to watch as the blue-haired coward take off in the distance Saber almost wanting to pursue him but restrained herself, turning around to see how her Master was doing. "Shirou, Rider's Master is fleeing the battle-Master?"

Saber lowered her sword watching a strange event occurring with Shirou, the boy had taken Rider by her shoulder and leg and turned her over on her back laying her limbs out as he took off his outer shirt exposing the short sleeved white fatigue he wore underneath feeling the chilly air passing his chattering teeth while he fought the cold, his hands grabbing the sleeves tightly to the point he might tear the fabric as he draped it across her stomach which was bleeding profusely through the shirt. Watching in stunned silence, Saber couldn't say anything as she watched Shirou place his bloody hands on Rider's stomach the injured Servant watching in silence while seeing the boy in his desperation evoked a deep stirring of emotions. "Why…"

"Don't talk, just let me try and get you out of here…"

"Shirou, that's enough…" Saber said as Shirou shook his head in refusal gesturing to Rider who was still lying on the ground before a flash of white took the Servant's body just as he began to speak. "Rider is badly hurt we have to-huh?" Shirou looked at the ground as Saber pointed towards Rider, a stoic expression on her face, Shirou noticing that Rider's legs have disappeared, small balls of light were drifting into the sky like a school of fireflies Shirou looking dumbstruck. As the two watched, the body of Rider had vanished into little spirit particles similar to that of when a Servant disappears from the world once they were killed, Shirou's eyes unblinking as he watched the event unfold as he looked at his trembling hands with confusion. This was the Grail war, according to Tohsaka it was where Masters and Servants fought one another, with the latter it was to the death in order to achieve the chance for one wish to be granted as their heart desires it to be…Servants were the means to fight in mages' steads, spilling blood that isn't alive. He knew that, Rin had told him enough on the first night when they had met as Masters that this was the case, they were spirits summoned into the world, yet when he had seen Rider crouching over in her blood with Shinji ignoring her immediate needs the boy's concern for the Servant took over his senses and he had jumped to her aid. Cringing, he could already see the image of Rider's wonder at his senseless action eyeing him with that blindfold…no matter how much he tried to avoid it, Shirou acknowledged these spirits as human.

"Shirou snap out of it! She's defeated, we won." Saber said as Shirou found his senses, the boy snapping out of his trance when he noticed the bloodied fabric still lying on the ground along with the puddle, Shirou kneeling down as he took the shirt almost unable to believe what he had seen. This was the first time he had seen a Servant die, even the words of Rin could never shake him out of it…even though they were spirits they felt pain, they were made human as can be by the Grail to exist and fight. They were human once, but they aren't anymore.

"You're right…but, why do I feel so pained?" Shirou muttered as he walked back towards his home, Saber following behind him leaving the park where the puddle of blood remained.

With Shinji

"I made it, I got away…damn Rider, she couldn't even do a thing against Emiya's own Servant…! Useless woman, I could have Emiya if only she got her act together!"

"What a disgrace you truly are, Shinji Matou." An elderly tone insulted him as Shinji saw his book burst into flames, the boy scrambling to pat out the flames with his hand serving to have no effect as he helplessly saw the seal disappear into the wind as ashes floated in the wind. Scrambling to the ground scooping up a small pile, Shinji never noticed the small bent shape appearing out of the darkness looking down at his hunched body without pity speaking with authority. "Look at you, scraping at the ashes like a dog searching for a lost bone! I was the one who gave you a chance as I felt you showed some potential, but instead this is all you can muster? You don't even have what it takes to be a Master, just like your own father!"

"Shut up! I can get him if you let me have another chance-!"

"Enough!" The thump of a cane digging into Shinji's palms earned a cry from the cowardly boy, the old frame widening only one blackened eye at the insect below his cane. "You had your chance as a Master, but in that one battle you exuded all attributes that are underserving and unworthy of a Master to display! For that, I will not allow you to have any other chances!" Just as sudden as the old man appeared, the darkness swallowed him back in while leaving Shinji on the concrete slamming his fist on the ground cursing his fate.

Damn Emiya, why did he have to get the stronger Servant of the two? From seeing Shirou, Shinji Matou had not anticipated the redhead to be much of a challenge…he had heard from his grandfather how he was the adopted son of a magus who too knew little magic, and to see him with a Servant made him gleeful of pounding the boy. To be honest he never saw what attracted Shirou to talk to him at all, whenever that boy came up to him and talked Shinji could feel like Shirou was simply being too soft, the times he would ask him if he was fine and all that…it irritated him. Shirou's helpful personality seemed more like an insult to his capability to walk or move, even eat…he was so happy at the chance to beat him and tell him who the superior one was, but it seemed fate wanted to take away even that.

"Damn him, damn that old bastard…I'll find my own way if you won't help me!"

End

Author's notes: The start I figured since they were going to cooperate would be like Heaven's Feel except with a patrol for Shirou and Saber, I will give notes of the investigation on Archer and Rin's part which will be rather brief, and also another dream sequence is in place for Ravager.

I am glad I have the visual novel on hand for such matters, I will be adding the next two chapters as a break chapter which focuses more on the relaxation and the third will be more of the night afterwards where things as I place it in the most lenient of terms…shit goes down. Hard. It's like constipation but with a bigger hold on you than most.

Well then, here's the break chapter after like 9 chapters of rapid fire explanation, it's time to break.

Enjoy your reading,

VI


	14. A Reminder, Plan in Motion, Morning

War's End

Hey guys, I am finally back! I have my holiday and I was working on my story chapters, so expect one or more updates to various stories sometime soon.

Disclaimer: Fate is owned by the Typemooners, the mysterious beings who are found in Japan. Their native environment is in the urban districts where they prowl in search of exotic experiences…of certain kinds. They are recognizable by their utterance of magical incantations that do no effect you too terribly unless it breaks reality, as well as long explanations that can be summed up in two sentences after a lengthy discussion, have perceptions of minutes in hours regarding time…and finally they also have various mottos, though the most infamous before attacking predators are 'people die when they are killed'. They are classified as SSS-rank in the bestiary of modern legends and are very dangerous that it makes Slenderman as dangerous as a child with tentacles for legs.

This is the longest chapter that I have written so far, so yay me!

Notes:

**Bold with italics, mostly dream thoughts**

_Italics, flashbacks and mental contact_

_He opened his eyes, and in place of the bedroom he was currently resting was a dark void teeming with familiar sounds, the voices of two individuals echoing like a distant call as he stood up on his feet, noticing the courtyard and the knight and priest held in place by time. As he watched, the scene had faded from the knight and the priest, time soon began to turn back on itself slowly retreating as he watched various scenes running itself in reverse as the vision of the prison riot came into place, the images turning and playing faster in their backward rotation despite the humor he could have picked up in the situation before he felt the dark feeling of the previous flashback retreat. He looked around, his mind spun and confused by the sudden rush of pictures and detail which embedded themselves permanently in his memory, Amos noticing the sky turning brighter as he felt cold, the man shivering in his outfit consisting of a dark brown zipped up winter jacket with a hood drawn past the back of his neck and blue jeans. _

_**That was the dream last night, now where will I end up?**_

_As if to answer his thoughts, a single thought came to his mind: Camelot. The name itself did not ring any bells to him, but the history soon seeped into his mind, coloring it with blue skies and a stretch of wheat fields, the distant towns and villages as far as the eye could see while he found himself on a hill. A peaceful kingdom long forgotten by the English saved for the ramblings of a priest in parchment, the memory appear fresh in his mind as the large castle and its houses were suddenly taken from his sight replaced by a lonely city on the outskirts near the woods which was not too far from the borders of this little kingdom, the thick forest and surrounding the large fortification and its neighboring village below. He took the time to glance around, noticing that he had woken up in a confined walkway_

_Inside, he could hear voices. He looked down at his feet which had reacted to his will, the man noticing how they seemed rather small in this version of the dream but he didn't care instead moving down the stairs listening to a conversation which had been in the crescendo by the time he arrived. _

"_And Arthur, brave as he was, managed to drive his holy sword into the dragon's nose petrifying it for a second before it threw him off its snout breathing fire and charring many of the kings' armored guardians who bravely threw their shields in array against the dragon." The voice of a female was heard followed by an awed 'wow' in reply, the clapping of hands resounding in the large castle staircase as he moved downwards turning the corner before his expression turned from a stoic curious expression to one of utter surprise at the two occupants who were sitting near the large expanse of brick and grass._

_Standing to the side stood two people an older woman in her 30's who was sitting at the stone wall of the large open air walkway between the gardens and the castle the arches of stone over her head while dressed in a formal dark blue dress with sleeves chestnut hair up to her shoulders blew to the side as a windy breeze followed her dark eyes sparkling with excitement as she recounted the tale of the legend of the land though it was her audience that captivated his sight, a familiar head of blonde hair and emerald eye was visible standing in front of him._

"_Ravager?" he uttered but due to this being a memory his words would go unnoticed and unheard as he looked at her top to bottom. She had not changed from the time she was summoned, in fact she was a little shorter compared to her height now but yet he could see that it was the very same young woman she met in terms of physique though the actions that this Ravager was doing were not the same as her current self. _

_He looked at the dress, it was the hardest thing to ignore as it was the only glaring difference in her appearance the armor and dress that she wore was no longer there replaced by a more feminine touch in the dress, the stich-like patterns to hold the dress at the front while a white gown inside protected the modesty of the user besides the dress itself. When he looked at the color it was strangely not crimson instead it had been a lighter shade of it combined with brown to mix into an almost muddy color though he could make out the red in it, her hair too was cut up to the shoulder with a longer but not messy ponytail which meant she hadn't grew her hair out yet and was like an indicator of perhaps a separate time though he could see how different she took her hairstyle to Saber's. No braids in her hair, aside from the low ponytail that was tied up in a blue thin strip of ribbon that was the first thing that led him to notice how much she stood out in the midst of the garden._

_The second thing was more importantly what she was expressing right then, the moment captured in his memory like a snapshot stunning him. Plastered onto the girl's face was a wide open smile, her emerald eyes were not dulled and sharpened with war but it was softer and had maturity in them the young woman not noticing his presence as he watched the remainder of the scene play out in front of him his mind reeling from seeing this new side of her personality that he didn't know about. _

_The young woman looked at the older woman expectantly. "So they managed to kill it?"_

"_Yes, that's right…though the dragon couldn't be used for any other purpose for its nature save for its scales, so the knights had to tear out the scales and from there were sent to the blacksmiths for armors." _

"_Fascinating, Arthur sounds like a brave king."_

"_He is one, the true king we all adore and know will be our protector of this land," the older woman replied with a measure of adoration and confidence in the monarch while the young woman stared out at the gardens seeing the various herbs and other plants scattered across the wide field thinking for a few moments before she looked to the older woman who had taken a break from her story, the woman leaning back on the wall to cast her eyes at the gardens and Amos had to admit it…he had been to various herbal stores but seeing this wide field on a castle was something else. He could see wolfsbane, a few other poisonous plants and a small crowded array of flowers that he heard in passing from an European man who used to sell him such poisons and herbal concoctions packed in various corners as if categorized and shelved for use. "Catherine…"_

_The woman now identified as Catherine turned to address the shorter woman of the two, her eyes questioning her gaze who had wandered over the gardens for some time before the young Ravager let out her thoughts. "Catherine, if you could, I wanted to ask about basic herbalism…"_

_The scene faded out to another one, the image warping and distorting into a whirpool of black as yet another vision came into view this time it was somewhere in the gardens, and the young woman was watching Catherine grinding several leaves together with a stone bowl and stone. It was at this time that Amos noticed three other presences at this spot, the man seeing two guards who were nervously watching the process each of them holding their halberds tightly though their nerves were not that shot, being outside while making potion brewing was a little better than having a tight space knowing all your equipment could be destroyed causing chain reactions. He then found his eyes falling to someone standing near Catherine, this woman had no aura of authority but was simply a bystander watching the proceedings though even so he only needed to glance at the robes before he noticed Catherine spying the woman in robes out of the corner of her eye._

"_Catherine, you need to be a little more careful with that." Ravager spoke up helpfully from her side as she noticed Catherine's distraction, the light scolding making Catherine smile as she thanked the looked over the ingredients with care knowing that to touch the wrong one would lead to disaster, but still her curiosity was hidden from view though her fingers skillfully tracing each plant leaf and flower on the apparatus and wooden table told him she was clearly enjoying it. Her emerald eyes were lit up in a way that Amos recognized as analytical, just like in the past conversation with her the first time he awoke to her spite, there was something in her voice and her eyes when she looked over him and a silent cloud of judgment over his words and actions…_

"_So, if you're paying attention to the book…there are two approaches to do this, though one is riskier than the other do not use this method unless you are desperate and the materials are there. Firstly…" The woman in the robe continued to hide herself while observing the scene, training on Catherine as she periodically instructed the blonde girl, Ravager nodding as she eventually was given some materials to work with starting with a basic potion to use, the woman curiously staring at some of the equipment before she used her fingers to trace each herb Catherine and the robed woman giving an occasional glance. Ravager eventually got to work, Amos could see her struggle as she tried to estimate the amount with her fingers as she paused in mid-action unsure of whether to add a little more for effect or not, though her bold moves did not go unnoticed by the one in the robes whose analytical gaze followed with scorn and annoyance._

"_What's with the change on this step?"_

"_Hmm, I felt like it didn't belong in the recipe." Ravager said as Catherine let out a hum of thought, Catherine observing the girl at work while the woman in robes opened up a tiny herbal book running her fingers through the pages. After a brief peruse, the woman shut the book taking the small sample, looking at the girl. After some time, the robed woman decided to make her presence known, walking into the garden though the frown remained on her face. Catherine was the first to notice her approach, the woman immediately pinching her skirt at both sides and bowed her head, Ravager still unaware of the presence until Catherine cleared her throat. "Lady Le Fay, good afternoon."_

"_Now what do we have here?" The woman, now identified as Le Fay, cast her gaze onto the small child who faced the robed woman with the mixed expression of annoyance and submissive respect. "Catherine was giving me some lessons on herbal concoctions, Mother."_

_"Is that so, child? Your focus should be on your swordplay than playing with alchemy," the woman coldly replied as Ravager's eyes looked away, the woman in robes ignoring the lack of respect while she glanced at Catherine the servant, and it was the first time that Amos could see from behind the pair directly into the robed woman's eyes the man taking only a moment before he recoiled. Staring upon them were a pair of emerald eyes, however the pupils instead of being round like a human's, was replaced by animalistic slits though the woman blinked showing it was functional to that of a normal man's. _

_**What is with those eyes, it's like I'm looking into a serpent. And did she just call that woman Mother? **__Amos wondered as he continued to watch Le Fay eyeball the woman beside Ravager, her expression souring further. "Catherine," the servant tensed up at the mention of her name as Amos noticed her eyes were cast to the floor out of uncertainty, a sliver of fear subtly leaking from her pupils as she continued to meekly bow. Le Fay said nothing to the maid, instead looking to the child staring at her with a dark glare as she folded her arms under her robes, the woman exuding distaste. "Catherine, we'll speak of this later."_

"_O-Of course, Lady Le Fay." The woman replied meekly as she bowed her head lower._

"_Child, your sparring instructor informed me to tell you that you have your sword training at the usual time. Catherine, I trust you'll help your mistress with preparing the armor," Catherine shivered lightly at the cold emotionless tone of her mistress while the blonde girl's expression was a serious one. If looks were killers, Amos had no doubt the tense air between the two was enough to make him worry about his own safety, considering one of the two was his partner. Continuing to observe, Le Fay had spun on her heel and left her billowing black robes trailing after her back, Catherine affirmed an answer after the retreating figure._

"_Yes, Lady Le Fay." Watching the woman depart into the shadow of the nearby tower, the young woman let out a huff of hot air as she folded her arms her eyes narrowed. Catherine noticed this, the maid turning to look at her ward with concern. "My lady, I know this is tough on you, but you must endure. If you train hard enough, maybe you'll go to Camelot one day and see the king."_

"_I wish, if my mother did not forbid me from leaving this castle until the right appointed time. Even then she slanders the king like he is her enemy," Ravager retorted bitterly as she stomped her foot on the grass digging her heel into the dirt. Catherine said nothing more, the two women leaving for one of the towers within the castle fortress, Amos observing with absolute silence as he came to terms with what he had just witnessed. Again, like the day before he had received another glimpse into the life of the person who was known as a Servant, a spiritual entity sentient with the memories of the departed, and his partner in the current Grail War. While he was pondering on this, he looked up as he saw the scene slowly creeped into darkness, his eyes feeling heavy as he was asleep once more feeling tugged back into the waking world._

* * *

Present day, modern district night time

Amos' eyes snapped to life just as his vision within the dream blackened, the young man rising from the bed in the hotel as he watched the night sky to his left, the moon's dim bright aura was reflected by the amass of lights in the nearby buildings, forcing him to shift his body to the side facing away from the lights while he read the time on the nearby clock perched on the oak end table, the red digits glaring at his recently awakened eyes which squinted away before he felt his vision return to its usual sharpness.

11pm, an hour from midnight were the numerals shining in the black room.

"What a weird dream," Amos said as he pushed the covers aside, gently setting his feet over the side of the bed as he registered the time once more on the digital clock, Amos stretching his hands over his head while he did so he glanced over the hotel room furniture. The Irish magus Bazett had found them another hotel not far from the previous one, setting two separate rooms for each of them on the same floor though at different positions. From what he had learnt, Bazett was a very prepared magus who was never without a plan, and witnessing such heavy preparations of ritual circles (which he despised in spite of their intention to protect) all over the windows and the door to his room just confirmed just how paranoiac a magus could be. Either way, whether he liked it or not, the magic circles were held in place and Amos knew better than to screw around with magic when he did not understand it, the consequences would be devastating.

Amos looked down, noticing that there was a large shape in the blanket next to where he had been sleeping, the man blinking the crust out of his eyes as he absently reached out curiously, lifting the covers slightly to reveal a head of blonde hair. The sheets shifted in soft waves as the second bed occupant turned in her sleep, Amos tilting his head upon seeing something tall and yellow poking out of the pillow where the head was resting soundly without a sound. Watching in fascination, Amos groggily brought his index and middle finger to the swaying hair strands giving a glance at the owner who was still sleeping before he gently picked at it, noting how it created a shiver to the body beneath. After a few tugs at the light strand, Amos felt his mind spur to life before he stopped, the unwilling Master hearing a white noise in the quiet room as he turned to the window glancing at the surrounding walls.

"Well, she's very resourceful I'll give her that." He muttered staring at the dull blue light of a giant magic circle encompassing the walls and the sliding doors within its radius, the shimmering mana released small balls of light which circulated around the circle like fireflies floating around aimlessly, Amos watched it soon disappear alongside the markings darkening the room once more. While the magic circles unnerved him for many reasons, they were on a level of fascination that seemed beyond human understanding, for the reality of having them exist and function is a strange process indeed.

"_It's only been an hour of rest for tonight, I feel drained."_Sitting up, Amos decided to leave the bed and his Servant behind, making his way to the sliding doors as he unlocked and walked into the balcony noting the ground far below his feet. They had taken up residence at the 16th floor, a risky thing for Amos considering that he wanted to be close to the ground as possible should an attack occur. As he felt the wind breeze across his face, sending his hair flying to the back Amos pondered on the current task. He was getting no closer, the task of striking out at this threat once seemingly feasible had become a myriad of events and turns out of left field that he couldn't plan what to do next.

"…"

He thought of the team he had right now. He was paired up (by force) to a Servant by magical Command Seals which is like a slave brand except to control the slave, who is disgruntled with him and a magus who owed him a favor for saving her life (which again, he did not do or ask). If anything, as if he thought he could end the war as quickly as it began, he was dragged deeper into the hole started by a bunch of magi a few hundred years back instead. To make it worse, the war was a natural thing amongst magus, a process which was simply trial and error without any question to the system implemented by man, to Amos it could be torn apart like any system. Yet here they were, seven Masters and one goal to grant a wish to a forbidden artifact with the acceptable loss of human life to an extent, what a messed up world he was dropped into.

"Mages, magic and a deviation of miracles…what is this world coming to now?" Amos hung his head on the railing, his forehead hitting the rail with a soft thud feeling the vibration reverberate within his brain. The task was harder than anticipated, and he was in no shape to plan or strategize what was next on the agenda to ending this war. The most he can go on for now was to follow the lead of Bazett's revenge plan against some priest who happens to be the overseer of the War itself, for now he was the best lead on how to stop the War. As he spent time thinking things over, he did not notice the door slide open behind him and a head of blonde hair walking to his side her messy hair tied into a rough uncombed ponytail.

"Master," the blonde spoke with a cold tone as she looked out into the city with her emerald eyes, observing the dark street paved with moving dots of black and sleek rectangular cars passing underneath their balcony. "Ravager, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, then I woke up," Amos said nothing to his Servant the two staring out at the city, each in their own thoughts until Amos breathed out a cold breath watching the hot carbon dioxide puff into a white stream dissipating into the expanse of the wind. "So what do you want to talk about? I don't imagine you were going to be here simply to chat with me."

Ravager nodded. "Master, I want to discuss the roles we'll be playing in this war...since it appears to me you are not receiving the message that has been repeated for the last few days." Not waiting for Amos to reply, the Servant cast her eyes to the horizon of steel. "The wish of the Grail is why we fight, Master. In Servants, each one of us has a desire, something that we wanted in our lives which was stolen from our grasps, something that we lived and yearned for that was either left unanswered or unfulfilled." The Servant stated firmly gripping the rails, showing no visible emotion, though from her body language Amos could sense tension aimed directly at him, the Master looking down at the ground.

"So what is your point by telling me something like this again? Are you suggesting that I follow the same, and just fight the War even though I am not a Master?" Amos asked, his eyes betraying no expression while he continued to watch the lights below.

"Hah, as though you have a choice." Ravager said mockingly as she watched Amos scowl. "Don't afford to give me that look of disapproval, no matter the Master's reasons or plans for the War, Servants will do anything to ensure their wishes are shown in possibility regardless of their Master or allegiance," Ravager said as she turned to stare at him sternly Amos giving her an offhanded glance from the corner of his left eye, the dimension hopper staring at his arm where his Command Seals lay barely covered by the rolled up sleeve of his shirt at the elbow. "It means Master, that sooner or later the Grail will have to show itself and you'll have to fight in this War whether your intent is to stop it or not. And I will not stand for being sidelined by a fool like you."

"And what are you thinking of doing, then? We both are tied by this…thing, and removal of the Seals can be done by accursed magic which would make things worse for both of us if it did come from this Holy Grail," he said firmly, facing his Servant. "Also I cannot afford anyone to have you as a potential asset to winning the War and getting everything for the Master's desire."

"You think just because you are an anomaly things would go your way?" Ravager laughed at her Master's words as she looked over the city. "Let me say it again. Don't be a fool and pretend you haven't noticed the fact that you are trapped. Master, non-magi or not, you are now a part in the play that the Holy Grail has set up for you…an actor with his role to play alongside mine on the center stage. We are both chosen pawns of fate now, even you can't deny that this is the task you're saddled with…and I don't afford to have weak masters unable to lift a finger to fight back. Like I said before," Ravager paused leaning back against the railing. "I will have my wish fulfilled, no matter how unwilling you are."

Amos eyed Ravager sternly. "You have a desire, is having something wished for you not enough for greed?"

"Don't compare me to such savages who desire peace and outright war, I simply want to reaffirm a right that was stolen from me. Rightfully! And your hesitation in battle to participate is a crutch to my goals," Ravager spat. "You on the other hand seem to be once a spiller of blood."

"...So you saw it then? My memory, or at least one of them."

"I will only say this: whatever control you thought you had over your actions, it is overridden the moment the Grail attached itself to you." Ravager said as she tapped the man's hand, her eyes gazing over the Command Seals. "If only I had the chance, I would take your arm and dispatch you right now."

"Don't make threats you can't follow," Amos retorted sharply meeting her gaze of steel with his own glare. Ravager on the other hand gave a smile at his expression, the knight giving a chuckle. "Looks like you still haven't lost that look in your eyes. However, you have been dulled by redemption...you should sharpen your edge if you are going to survive long enough to end this War." Ravager advised as she turned away from him, leaving the man to his thoughts.

"Hmph," Amos could only reply as he stared at the city, before a white flash up in the sky turned his attention towards the open night expanse, the rumble of lightning bringing a frown to Amos' face. Whatever was going to happen next, it would decide the relationship that he would have with Ravager…the dreams may help him find a way to get to her, but for now he had to settle with rest. The war is far from being over, and his Servant was threatening to leave him should an opportunity arise if he didn't live up to her expectations on this War. However, if that was Ravager's intent, Amos felt some worry in the result of someone able to break their contract and turn her against him. From what he had seen, Ravager was very determined in getting what she wanted, and the dream did clarify that there was someone she looked up to in the past called Arthur. Though he couldn't think of how the doppelganger might have fit into the picture however, this little clue was enough for Amos to start piecing her past together…he felt he would need it.

"*yawn*I should get some sleep though," Amos muttered as he walked into the hotel room, locking the door behind him to lay in the bed beside Ravager who had fallen asleep herself, the man looking at the Servant's hands tugging most of the blanket with her. Sighing, Amos reluctantly plopped himself on the bed closing his eyes as he exposed his body to the cold. Soon after, he fell asleep into the land of dreams, quietly praying under his breath just as he lost consciousness.

* * *

With Lancer, Fuyuki temple

The night moon loomed overhead, the air going stale as Lancer made his way towards Ryuudou Temple, the blue spandex Servant holding his lance tightly in a tense grip watching the stairs leading up to the familiar gate, his heightened senses watching the nearby woods for any sign of movement. Lancer felt a small hesitance before he began his ascent, watching the surroundings like a hawk as he squeezed the grip on his lance. Since his first visit to the temple to challenge the Servants within, this place was the most uncomfortable terrain that Lancer felt the most cautious around, the narrow steep path and massive forests on either side which stretched up into the sky boxed him in where even Lancer didn't doubt would give him an immediate disadvantage should he be attacked.

"This is too damn quiet, somethings not right here." He muttered as he stopped midway, the warrior's right ear twitched hearing a small crunch of dirt and leaves Lancer bringing his spear to point at the forest of bamboo shoots seeing a rustle in the distance, the mass of green and shadow unnerving him as his vision couldn't see further than the treeline. Lancer kept his weapon pointed while he quickly ascended the stairs, not wanting to lie around in a disadvantageous position where he could be ambushed on both sides, his eye still observing his right for any other strange movements.

"The boundary field is still active, which means Caster is either alive or the mana in this place is keeping the spell on constant activation." Lancer deduced as he reached the door, the warrior resting his hand on the door before he felt the chirping of the crickets die, Lancer feeling tense as the world around him fell into absolute silence. As he pushed open the door which opened with a soundless creak, Lancer felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention while his instinct ran amok within his mind and body, Lancer pushing his way past the door without a second thought twirling his lance offhandedly the vast courtyard floor of the temple opening up to him. "…"

According to his cowardly Master, Lancer was ordered to investigate the strange disturbance near the Ryuudou Temple where he felt one of the Servants' spiritual aura die, with orders to check on Caster's status as an additional afterthought on the priest's part. If he were to find Caster alive, he was to eliminate her first before she can afford to rebuild whatever strength she still had from whatever that had caused the strange anomaly to show up. Or that was the plan laid out to him, however from what the warrior could gather upon his arrival was that things were to get a lot more complicated.

"Where's the gatekeeper?"

"Ho, what do we have here?" A deep male voice echoed out from the other side of the courtyard from the elevated boardwalks of the central temple complex, prompting Lancer to isolate the voice in the form of a hooded figure stepping out into the open courtyard, a long brown coat draped over his body while his hands held a pair of swords the weapon tips dragging itself against the concrete creating sparks. Registering the presence as that of a Servant, Lancer felt a tingle of excitement in his blood as he twirled his lance in response smiling at the newcomer, the hooded figure opposite him noticed the bloodlust on Lancer's grin as he frowned readying one of his twin blades to point outstretched at Lancer's throat, the Servant's hood rustling in the breeze while the two combatants glared at one another the air becoming a deadly vibe of promised carnage.

"So what's a Servant of the Grail War doing, barging into my Master's territory? From the look on your face, not for a friendly meal and wine to quench your thirst…and your breath," Assassin commented dryly in a sarcastic tone Lancer moving his dominant leg forward while he crouched, his predatory glance never leaving his face as his eyes narrowed.

"Move aside, I've got business with that Master of yours."

"And I'm afraid I can't let you." Assassin retorted as he noticed Lancer's stance, the spear tip glinting dully right at his chest while Lancer's eyes pulsed. "Good."

And he pounced. To Assassin who had distance between him and the target of approximately fifty meters, he did not anticipate Lancer's body literally vanish from his field of vision for just a split second, this virtually impossible human feat was stunning that even the most battle worn veteran would marvel this agility and covet it. For Lancer, this was the best opportunity that presented itself as the spearman noticed how Assassin flinched in response surprised by the extent of Lancer's mobility the fighter's hesitance giving him the high ground. Lancer saw the flicker of surprised fading fast, the warrior confident that he would still hit even if his opponent chose to attempt to flee as he let gravity bring him towards Assassin.

However for Lancer even with his speed could not anticipate Assassin's reaction, his opponent seethed inwardly as instead of withdrawing his blade from the air he decided to utilize his second blade sliding above the outstretched blade, meeting the lance's tip and length in a scissor block Assassin turning the lance aside to crash into the ground sending cracks and pieces of solid concrete flying obscuring his vision which Lancer took advantage of, swinging around the lance to land gracefully behind Assassin quickly removing his spear from the ground as he crouched once more.

"Too slow!" Lancer chided as he rushed the back of Assassin determined to finish the battle in one blow. Assassin in the meantime had stopped after he stumbled clear of the blow, the hooded Servant chanting a short verse in reply to the oncoming attack.

**Per tenebris stavi potest transvadari ,****Ego non timebis****…****nomini meo sancto pater vagina me in lucem****.**

"What?" Lancer's eyes heightened as he watched his weapon reach the torso of Assassin…and slid right through the chest of his opponent, Lancer withdrawing his lance immediately as he moved defensively. Assassin, or the thing that he became, turned around to Lancer with a small ghost of a smile before his body vanished into the dark leaving Lancer confused but barely enough to shock him, the spearman chuckling as he landed on his feet in mid charge twirling the spear in hand looking around the courtyard.

"Not bad for a trick."

"It's just skill," Assassin replied from behind him as he walked out of a dark corner from the temple, standing on the wooden steps once again as Lancer grunted irritably, his grip on the spear tightened as Lancer walked a few steps forward spear at his back. "Playing bodyguard to a witch…I did not see this coming upon my death," Assassin commented on the situation lightly gripping his swords as he descended down the path, the blades creating a familiar scratching on the ground.

"If you're just thinking you can go on with that same tactic to beat me, you better think of something else to really surprise me," Lancer commentated as he savagely charged, thrusting his spear against Assassin's blades as the hooded Servant retaliated with a parry and returned the assault with a thrust of his own, Lancer releasing his right hand from his spear to maneuver past the quick thrust spinning around to elbow Assassin in the stomach, the Servant stepping back as Lancer kicked up his lance into his hand. Assassin wasted no time in closing the distance slashing at Lancer's throat, the nimble blue haired Servant spinning away withdrawing his spear into a crouch as he looked surprised.

"What's with the hesitation, Lancer? Are you not here to kill Caster?" Assassin called out, Lancer frowning as his brows furrowed. Something didn't feel right when he had traded blows with the Servant; Lancer staring intently with his blood red eyes as he relaxed his stance keeping a trained eye for Assassin's legs, the question which he wanted to ask had escaped his mind. "Oi, don't say I ain't trying. But you're as decent as your predecessor, now that's just difficult. Why's your Master working with that witch anyhow?"

Assassin chuckled humorously, the fighter spinning one of his blades as he relaxed his tense arms, the stale humid atmosphere growing stuffy for the Servant. "Me? Working with that witch willingly? More like she made me work with her is the right way to put our relationship."

"So, Caster killed your master?"

"Perhaps, she told me how she always wanted a toy soldier." Assassin dryly remarked, shrugging in nonchalance to the reasons of Caster as his face hidden beneath the hood turned to a grimace. "Then again, I've had enough of being a toy soldier for one lifetime."

"Heh, I've been in battlefields my whole life. You can say war is pretty much what I've lived for." Digging in his foot, Lancer's veins around his eyes began to pulse violently the spearman giving Assassin a death glare. Assassin stayed motionless, the fighter shaking his head under his hood at the man's words. "One who revels in violence and war pays with a sword to the chest at the end of his road, though it seems you already knew that." Assassin gestured to Lancer with his sword, the latter crouching down.

"At least it was an honorable one, ready yourself!" Lancer declared, grinning as he leapt towards Assassin, determination in his eyes as the latter charged into the fray ready to cut the man down. Out of the corner of both men's field of vision as they clashed, another figure was watching the fight with complete interest observing every blow and agility displayed between the two, the figure shivering as a sudden shock of electricity passed through the forest as the person looked up. It was at that moment that a sharp aura of danger distracted it, the figure darting away as a crack echoed throughout the courtyard and the branch the person was standing on was scarred by a black mark. Lifting its head, the hidden observer noticed that the fight was stopped, Assassin glaring into the treeline where his shot had traveled into the forest Lancer following the smoking trail as he picked up a presence hidden within the bamboo trees.

"What the hell was that?" Lancer broke the silence between them clearly unaware of his surroundings, Assassin lowering the gun which was smoking gunpowder in the air, visible as it billowed into a wispy stream into the dark sea of stars. Shoving the ranged weapon into his belt, the Servant frowned as he glared into the trees where a small outline could be seen staring back intently at the pair.

The hidden observer retreated from their position in a quick blur, leaving the area immediately as a hum of noise strummed again throughout the courtyard before a small streak of lightning from the sky flashed into the forest above the two Servants, chasing after its prey before finding a mark. The lightning cut through a nearby bamboo tree, slicing through the hard wood as smoke and charred cinders fell to the ground in the ghost trail narrowing singing the intruder's hair. Back at the temple, Assassin immediately stepped back from Lancer as he turned his head towards the main temple building towards the origin, the man lowering his weapons when a black robe appeared from the complex's wooden steps coming to a quiet stop while a small dark violet stream of electricity cackling in the air from the outstretched hand draped in black. The new presence had a scowl under the veil of the hood, watching Lancer who turned at the presence of another magic entity nearby, Assassin giving a light bow of his head in greeting.

"Caster."

"I sensed two intruders walking into my Boundary Field, my bodyguard not present at his post, and I find you letting one intruder slipping past your eyes." Caster spoke with displeasure in her voice, the words thundered at Assassin in a rebuke, the man saying nothing as he gave no expression or movement staring ahead at Lancer his instincts watching for any aggressive stances. "You are not as perceptive as I believe you to be, Assassin."

"…" Assassin chose no reply to her pointless insult, the Servant spinning his blades as he got into a guard stance against Lancer, ignoring Caster's remark. "Caster, you should have kept yourself hidden even after driving out the second intruder, now I have the tough job of protecting you and fighting Lancer."

"I could have, but yet you weren't able to sense the nearby Servant until it was too late." Caster retorted, Assassin grunting in response as he tensed. "If you would please retreat into the temple complex, Caster, your conflict wouldn't have to end at the tip of Lancer's spear."

"Do not presume to be the Master holding my leash, Assassin." Caster warned with a dark tone as she stood behind Assassin, Lancer frowning as he assessed the two Servants in front of him now that the mysterious observer had been dealt with. The starting distance of fifty meters had shortened to around thirty, the only option for Lancer was to do a mad rush straight to Assassin and run him and Caster through. The Caster class isn't so unevenly matched however, she would repel him and Assassin could strike the killing blow if he wasn't too careful, her array of spells too is an arsenal Lancer needed to avoid. The image of Assassin with Lancer's spear through his chest came to his mind, the warrior noting how the man became intangible just by a chant and vanished out of range. It was a most troublesome ability, one he doesn't have a full grasp on, with so many unknowns on the table Lancer felt more alert than the 'sparring' matches he had been forced to participate in. Not that he was complaining, having another Assassin who was a straight up fighter was an interesting turn of events for him since he last tested his mettle against the other Servants, however even Lancer knew he was outmatched in an unfair advantage.

_Looks like I have no choice about it, _Lancer thought as he closed his eyes briefly before assessing his opponents. There was one method to ensure the plan was successful in spearing both Master and Servant in a single blow, or at least one of them. Lancer could only hope he was fast enough so Caster would not have the magical energy to stop him from doing it when it happened to Assassin.

"Oi, Assassin." Lancer called out as he spun his spear to the front, crouching low as he shifted his dominant leg to the back in a leaping stance. "I think it's time to stop playing around and really put it all on one strike, wouldn't you say?"

_That look, just what is Lancer doing? Something doesn't feel right here, _Assassin looked at Caster for a brief second, the woman almost unfazed by the display as Assassin refocused on Lancer who was sneering at him, the Servant hesitant before Caster's voice called out behind him. "I'm surprised you even came here, Lancer. I thought your Master would have taken the hint the first time when you tried to come here."

"Heh, you were hiding behind a Boundary Field and a bodyguard."

"Talk like that is for those who are willing to throw their lives on a sword for a pointless battle. You will never reach me."

"I just came here to defeat you, this is a war." Lancer stated seriously as the veins around his eyes crept to life past the skin pulsing harder as an aura of danger assaulted Assassin's instinct, sending shivers as Assassin's legs became unsteady under the pressure. "Prepare yourself, cause if you screw up…" Lancer leapt forward closing the distance as Assassin directly slammed his swords into a cross guard the hooded Servant sliding the lance to the left while he brought his left hand to slice Lancer's stomach. Lancer growled as he spun unlocking his spear as blood ran in a thin line on his right past the skinsuit, the warrior thrusting the spear while forcing Assassin on the defensive Assassin reflecting and parrying past Lancer's one dimensional attacks, Assassin eventually moving past the spear tip kicking him in the knee to weaken Lancer's advance before he sent a knee into Lancer's stomach finishing with a hard bash from the butt of his sword hilt. Seeing Lancer falter, Assassin leapt back as he avoided a slice by Lancer's spear, the latter man recovering while Assassin brought up his swords in defense however to both him and Caster's surprise, Lancer retreated further giving them some space before he shifted his back to face the two of them.

"Take this, Gae…Bolg!" Lancer announced as he charged towards the pair, Assassin shifting his eye to the weapon which was coming at a straight line for them, ready to slam the weapon to the floor. Just as he did, he heard Caster mutter a few words before he saw it. The lance which was almost reaching their feet had suddenly shifted upwards from its descent at full speed towards his heart faster than a bullet, the Servant using his sword attempted to block the strange lance just as a flash of red light met his eyes.

"HHHRRRGGGKK!" Assassin's body shuddered as a small trickle of blood flew in front of his face obscuring his vision, the fighter feeling the blood in his body drain as he stumbled back falling to his knees. Watching his target drop, Lancer moved towards the body snatching up the lance from his opponent's body, making no effort to minimize the full extent of the damage as he tore flesh and three ribs which were strung up on the spear's barbed exterior. Wincing with slight disgust, Lancer roughly removed the pieces of bone including several muscle tissues, Lancer swept his lance in the air to throw away the meat, bone and veins aside the collection splattering onto the ground in a heap before he turned his attention to the right and leapt away. Caster had reacted upon seeing Assassin get stabbed, chanting a spell as electricity cackled in the air and lashed out at Lancer, the beam striking a small crater in the ground while Lancer felt the air sizzle from the blast.

"You're next, Caster. Just surrender and die." Lancer announced to the woman, pausing. "Actually, you can try to fight me, I'll just make it quick," he added as an afterthought to Caster the robed woman looking to Assassin noting the dying Servant with little regard to him, Caster instead focusing on Lancer casting her right hand out to form a staff.

"Fine, if Assassin couldn't kill you…I'll deal with you myself." Caster confidently stated, though in her mind she was worried. A Servant of the Caster class faces some advantages, the most prominent being magic, mana pool, and environmental control all three are the keys for a Caster's fighting style of siege warfare and trap defense. However, at the cost of being attackers from a distance they were generally magus, meaning they did not study physical combat or defense. This was what Caster was facing, and upon seeing the feat of Lancer's weapon able to put Assassin into a corner, Caster wasn't about to take chances fighting from a distance in such a scenario. Instead, she decided to call for the remaining backup within the temple's complex.

"_Souichirou-sama?"_

"…_What is it, Caster?"_

"_The temple is under attack by a Servant," _Caster waited nervously while Lancer kept his stance, the man noticing her change in body language which had relaxed from the earlier tension, the warrior unsure of her hesitation.

"…_I will be out shortly." _The male voice replied simply after a moment's silence as Caster cut the link, raising her staff as she immediately jumped into the sky. As she did so, Lancer could only watch as the sky began to ripple like water distorting the atmosphere further, the warrior feeling his confidence tremble while each ripple began to form a magic circle Lancer gripping his weapon tightly while he accessed the new situation at hand.

"This isn't going well." He admitted to himself grimly, the sight of Caster's outstretched cloak spread like black wings the magic circles looming over him, the hum of magic tuning strongly in the air. Lancer was about to move before he sensed another presence coming out from the temple's interior, the Servant noting that it was unremarkable at best as it began to approach their position the spear-wielder unsure of how to interpret this sudden distraction. Lancer didn't have time to think about the human presence nearby as one of the magic circles flared to life spewing out a burst of pure mana in the form of a purple plasma flash, the spearman avoiding another set of three lasers firing simultaneously after it, creating more distance between him and his airborne opponent.

"I will make sure you are taken out of this conflict as quickly as possible, Lancer!" Caster sent out another bunch of lasers to crush the earth, Lancer barely dodging each one before the spells rained down keeping Lancer cornered. As Lancer danced around the battlefield, he was blindsided by a bright light from one of the spells blasting him backwards before six spells fell upon him, Lancer hastily running to safety by leaping to his left. Unfortunately for him, one of the spells found their mark near his right side, Lancer barely escaping the magic assault before he felt his right limb go numb.

"GGAHH, SHIT! MY ARM!" Lancer immediately fell on his knees as his brain registered the source of the pain, his weapon hand slapping Gae Bolg to his right stump cut clean below the elbow the scent of burning charred flesh and boiling blood wafting near him. Seeing her opponent fall, Caster landed on the ground as her spell rescinded, keeping her staff nearby just as she looked to the right at the steps of the temple, both Servants hearing the distinct creaking of the elevated wooden floor planks, interrupting the battle.

"Souichirou-sama…"

"Caster, is this the intruder?" The voice boomed across the stale air, Lancer rising from his kneeling position to take up a battle stance, his red eyes burning with both rage and pain as he used both emotions to dull his pain redirecting it towards Caster. The new person eyed Lancer as he walked in front of Caster, blank eyes trained on Lancer as the Servant looked down at his right stump cursing that his fighting potential was cut in half, the woman looking down at Lancer.

"Yes he is."

"…Do you want me to kill him?" The person with blank eyes asked firmly, Lancer twirling Gae Bolg with his remaining hand as he readied himself to fight another battle, though behind his mask of imperviousness Lancer was sweating at the prospect of being thrown into another fight. The human was not much to look at, wearing a formal suit and tie with glasses, he was hardly a threat to Lancer if he tried to take him one on one. Lancer would beat him easily as swatting a fly however his attention to Caster was the prominent problem at hand, and the battle seconds ago had showed him a wild card that Caster demonstrated. Lancer knew he could kill the human, but that meant playing the battle by Caster's rules if he chose to do so, and the Caster class was not known to be unprepared for situations like this. The sting of his arm was almost unbearable, the smoking flesh and blood reminding him of his new circumstance to fight against the odds.

Lancer did not have further time to think when Caster simply nodded as she descended onto the ground below the magic circles remaining in the sky, hiding behind her new protector as the man gave no verbal reply, shifting his legs while his right hand moved back to level with his head stretching out his left in front of him, the hands reminiscent of a snake's fangs. Remaining still as he watched Souichirou fingers hung in the air curved slightly downwards, Lancer backed two steps cautiously bringing Gae Bolg forward as a defensive position noticing that there was no oppressive aura from the blank-eyed man, in fact Lancer couldn't tell any bloodlust or rage from the focused expression he carried.

_Lancer, this is Kotomine. You are to retreat from the battle immediately. It seems the mystery of the disturbance at the temple has turned up something interesting for us._

"Damnit…" Lancer growled at the interruption from his 'Master' cursing the man's call for retreat, the blue-haired Servant noticed Souichirou charging towards him at an inhuman speed closing the sixty meter gap in the span of three seconds, his hand jabbing forward for his chest. Lancer didn't let down his guard to be caught, jumping back a few feet to the right planting him close to the temple's gate before he sped off towards the entrance pedaling away while he glanced back at the courtyard, seeing his attacker suddenly stopping and lowered his hands showing no willingness to fight him.

"Souichirou-sama! Why did you let him go, weren't you going to kill him?" Caster asked Souichirou who had decided to stop and let the Servant run away with his life, the woman surprised by Souichirou's mercy towards the enemy as the magic circles which were ready to destroy Lancer dissipated into the air, Caster gritting her teeth as she watched her prey escape her grasp. Souichirou didn't reply immediately, the man watching Lancer's back fade from the steps of the temple before he sternly glanced at Caster rebuking her with his gaze.

"He was your problem since he came after you and the Grail. As I said many times, this war of yours is not my concern but yours. And also, if you really wanted to do so, you may go after him now." Seeing Caster go silent at his slightly angered tone unable to reply, Souichirou placed the issue aside as he looked over the damage, the man about to speak further before he noticed Assassin's missing presence. "What happened to Assassin?" Souichirou asked Caster before he turned to the temple steps and noticed the corpse of a hooded figure lying lifeless, a gaping hole of meat and torn muscle and ribs rising from the chest injury. As he approached, Souichirou noticed that Assassin's body was being covered by a spread of spirit particles which were detaching from the body like sand in the wind, the bright balls of light disappearing into the sky as the limbs of Assassin began to fade from existence. Souichirou looked on at this, emotionless at the loss though his frown deepened ever slightly, the man turning to Caster who had fallen silent her staff had long disappeared by her magic her mind planning her next move.

"So what's the next step now without Assassin, Caster?"

"Summoning another Servant will be a waste of time and mana, with Lancer's interruption now we are vulnerable to attack. That little display with Lancer took up a lot of mana even though I saved it up this far as well, I have to get Saber immediately as my new protector or I will not be able to continue this war with the mana necessary." Caster insisted as she turned on her heel and walked towards the temple, an idea forming to bring her the most valuable and irreplaceable Servant of all. Souichirou watched her leave before he observed the craters, the man turning around to head back into the temple after Caster taking one final look at the destroyed courtyard Souichirou bringing a hand to his chin.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do when Issei wakes up, and call Caster to repair the mess."

* * *

The next morning, Tuesday

Light shone through Shirou's bedroom past the rice doors, the small column of light falling on his nose as he laid upright in the futon. Shirou yawned as he stretched his hands out in the futon, the boy enjoying the warm body heat which was trapped within the futon for the night as he stretched out his arm the interior fabric of the small floor bed creasing with each sweep of his hands. Rising up, Shirou fought the urge to fall back into the comfort of the bed, sitting in his body heat as the cold air entered the room causing a shiver through his long sleeved shirt and pajama pants.

"Mm…" Shirou groaned out as he stretched his arms into the air feeling the crick of his shoulder blades as the joints popped, the boy placing a foot onto the hard floor shrugging off the last of his reluctance. Wiping his eyes, Shirou made his way to the bathroom and began to clean himself up, the boy brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face Shirou looking at his reflection in the mirror. Bringing a finger to his face, Shirou pulled at the small bags under his eyes noting the small distinct circles with concern checking the other eye to see a similar circle.

Then again, what did he expect from something like that last night? He had just watched a person die, seen her blood in his hands and his shirt when he tried to bandage the wound, despite Saber's protests and Shinji's presence at the battle itself. The typhoon of confusion, anger and grief struck him all at once as he stared at the mirror his mixed emotions stirring something in him, Shirou unable to comprehend the feeling within him.

Either way, the victim was left at the park bench after he had taken a few steps forward after Saber and promptly remembered to settle her nearby. He hadn't called the police, but upon reporting to Rin the Tohsaka magus immediately contacted the church to handle the victim, though from her sour expression Kirei must have said something to annoy her again. The track into his room was silent, he was surprised Saber didn't lecture him on his actions last night considering her attitude towards him talking to Rider was stupid, he knew that well enough of the risk being in the killzone of a Servant who didn't hesitate to end his life earlier. However, his father's words echoed inside of his mind, the last talk they had in which his father told him the dream he once held in high esteem so long ago.

I want to be a superhero.

Those were the ambitions that his father passed onto him when he died, it was the goal that Emiya Shirou was determined to do. Yet after that display of violence, he couldn't understand why there was a need to fight…he didn't know why they couldn't just lay everything down and walk away. This shouldn't be a war, there was no need to fight for a mythical object that could or could not exist and grant wishes.

But, what if it wasn't about walking away, but his opponents' will? How would Emiya Shirou save them then? How would a man like him hope to change the thoughts of his opponents?

He thought of Shinji, the determined look upon his face as he ordered Rider to kill them. He felt weak, reduced to watching from the sides as Saber fought for him. Fought while he uselessly sat there, watching, waiting…like a lion cub without teeth and claws to defend itself, barking his ideals from a distance while his opponents looked down on him. To some, it may be the only way, but for Emiya Shirou he wanted to be heard and felt with his own strength rather than have a girl do it for him.

Shirou sighed, he was a total fool. Pushing his hands off the sink, Shirou decided to push the doubts aside walking to his closet to get changed. Pulling on his school shirt and pants, Shirou suddenly perked his head up as he remembered something important. "Oh right, Sakura and Fujiwara are coming over to eat breakfast, I shouldn't keep Sakura waiting any longer," Shirou thought aloud as he walked out of his room sliding the door into place behind him making his way to the kitchen.

_I shouldn't think about it now, besides, Saber is here and-wait a moment. Where is she?_

"Shirou." Speaking of the devil…

"Hmm? Oh there you are, Saber," Shirou turned around to see the head of blonde hair just below his chin level, the boy adjusting his sight to glance at Saber's serious expression with a smile. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"I slept well, Shirou. Are you making breakfast?" Saber asked, barely suppressing her anticipation.

"Mm, actually since I woke up a little late today Sakura should be in the kitchen doing some dishes for us," Shirou answered before he paused placing his hand on his forehead and rubbed it. "Uh-oh, this isn't good at all."

"What's wrong Shirou? Who is Sakura?" Saber asked curiously upon seeing her Master turn a little pale, the Servant frowning at the prospect of breakfast being delayed. Shirou didn't reply, the boy immediately clasping his hand with hers, surprising Saber as he pulled her away from the hallway and inside his room closing the door behind him.

"Okay, that was close. Good thing she hasn't come to check up on me yet."

"What's wrong, Shirou? You need to explain what's going on." Saber frowned with disapproval at Shirou's confusing words and actions, the Servant folding her arms while Shirou racked his thoughts together as he spoke to her. "Saber, the thing is I was caught up in yesterday's events and forgot that my friend Sakura and my sensei Taiga are coming to my house for breakfast. The thing is, they'll overreact if they found out I had a guest, and who is a girl."

Saber raised her brow as she absorbed the information quietly, giving Shirou a demanding stare. "What do you mean they would overreact to me being a girl?"

"U-Uh, we-well you see…"

"Senpai! Are you home? I made breakfast!" A voice called from the hallway as quiet uneasy footsteps were heard from the walkway outside, Shirou feeling his panic shoot up to the roof as he looked at Saber placing a finger to his lips, giving her a gesture to wait in his room. Sliding the door open, he entered the walkway shutting the door while he replied pretending to stretch his arms smiling towards his left, addressing a girl with purple hair dressed in the school uniform covered by the kitchen apron. "Morning, Sakura. I just finished changing to my uniform."

"O-Oh, okay. I'm sorry for putting you in a hurry," Sakura replied as she rubbed her cheek nervously with her hand. "I hope I didn't intrude on anything important."

"It's okay, you weren't intruding at all. So is Fujimura-sensei around?" Shirou asked hiding his nervousness, of both women who would react strongly to Saber's presence when he introduced them to her eventually Fujiwara was considered the most hyperactive and more reactive towards introducing Saber to them, the thought of being hit by a shinai was not appealing to the redhead. Sakura blinked for a moment in thought. "Mm, she left a message for me to give you. She was going to go ahead to school for a staff meeting earlier, but she wants you to bring her a bento from today's breakfast," Sakura recited as Shirou unknowingly breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, well at least I won't have to worry about my refrigerator stock for the moment until dinner."

"That's mean, Shirou-kun. Fujimura-sensei just wants to grow, that's all!" Sakura scolded with a lighthearted smile, between her and Shirou Taiga was the biggest eater of them all wolfing down most of the breakfast and dinner by the time both of them had cleaned up. While Sakura treated it as Fujiwara's habit, Shirou's hurt wallet which he prepared for the groceries said otherwise even though his bills were paid for by Taiga's father who was the local yakuza in Fuyuki. To make it more troubling, Fujimura usually ate at Shirou's place on a daily basis simply because the food he made was more delicious than the cooks at her house could do.

"Eh, it's incredible she hasn't even showed signs of gaining weight," Shirou said with thought before he was punched lightly on the shoulder by Sakura. "Okay, okay I get it. I'll join you at breakfast soon just let me get my school bag from the bedroom first before I come over." Sakura nodded before she turned her back to him and went back to the kitchen, Shirou letting out a small sigh of relief before he went into his bedroom where Saber was waiting the girl containing a glare at Shirou. As if he was reading her mind, Shirou immediately spoke what was on her mind. "Saber, I'll make sure to give you a share of breakfast if this works out before I leave for school."

"Shirou," Saber said almost dangerously as Shirou closed the door not waiting for an answer, walking towards the kitchen where he sat down, looking at the steaming hot dishes and a small bowl of miso soup beside the rice bowl designated for him. "Wow, this all looks incredible. You're really getting better at this, Sakura." Sakura hid the small blush as she washed the last of the used kitchen utensil, wiping the knife slowly as she looked into the reflection of the sharp blade, lifting it to her eye level where she could get a quick glance at Shirou's reflection. "It's not without your teachings that I am able to cook or make these dishes, Senpai. Besides, if anyone is to be complimented it's you."

"Eh? I just gave you the recipes because I knew you could do it and you were determined," Shirou said sheepishly as Sakura wiped the last plate clean before placing it in the dishrack beside the sink before she moved to untie the apron, Shirou biting into a steamed broccoli as he turned his head towards Sakura's back, just as she shifted her hair aside to reveal the back of her neck. At that moment, Shirou felt his heart stop for a moment seeing Sakura with her hair held in the air by her right hand while she untied the knot around her neck, Shirou finding it hard to look away as he ignored the steaming food in his ricebowl.

_She's…grown rather well since the last time I met her in middle school, was she always like this? _Shirou thought as he placed a hand over his chest, the beat of his heart beginning to race the more he looked as Sakura placed the apron aside proceeding to bring the towel to wipe the dishes, humming joyfully. She was more radiant than any other day, though Shirou couldn't place a reason for why she seemed so…different to him now when it was just Sakura. She was a regular visitor to the home, and so far Shirou hadn't even stopped to properly look over Sakura who had been with him for a few years now. He could recall the first time he saw her, emotionless and stiff in middle school with her timidness earning friends few and far between while he approached her and saw her grow out of her emotional shell over the years whenever she saw him, the first time he made her smile after a year.

_What was this feeling? _He wondered as he placed his hands to his cheeks feeling hot from both the warmth of the bowl and something else, the boy immediately slapping his cheek. _Come on, snap out of it Shirou. Sakura's matured with age and she has a beautiful body but…_

"Senpai?"

"H-Huh, what is it Sakura?" Shirou stammered as he realized that she was looking at him from across the kitchen, Shirou looking down on instinct guiltily as if he had done something wrong. Little did he know that while he was trying not to stare, Sakura too was occupied with something which was closely related to Shirou as her eyes roamed over Shirou's face amused by his facial features covered by embarrassment.

"_Senpai's an open book," _She stated plainly, her eyes going to his shirt and his bare arms, Sakura feeling her heart beat as she allowed herself to be lost in the tantalizing muscle showing off its tone tracing the sight down to his chest. She almost giggled at his innocence as he turned back to his bowl, he wasn't the only one who was staring at her back just then, Sakura smiling as she watched Shirou go back to his food unable to say anything more as Sakura decided to speak first. "Nothing, Senpai…I saw you space out, that's all," she admitted before she moved to the kitchen, taking a glance behind to see Shirou sneaking a peek from the corner of his eye, Sakura continuing to clean the dishes as she felt a little hopeful. For years she had wished he would look at her like that, since near the end of middle school and into high school, and she being looked at by Shirou in that way was a first. Her thoughts went to his muscled arms, the memories where she would catch sight of him in the dojo training his katas and repairing various items, to the times where he would sweat while he cooked from the warmth and she would watch him for hours.

Oh how she wanted to take him now, to wish that he held the same feelings for her as she did his. To hold her in his arms, to go to the bedroom and skip school for the day pushing her down on that futon and…the things she would do given such an opportunity only present in her dreams which she cannot begin to describe. As those thoughts struck her, her body shivered as Sakura clenched her hand which was gripping the plate feeling a familiar hot urge in her lower body, causing her to gasp softly as she felt the fire spread through her upper body. Sakura immediately set the plate down on the side of the sink into the rack, turning around to leave the kitchen area as she walked to the hallway addressing Shirou with a more suppressed tone. "Oh, Shirou, I'm going to use your bathroom."

"Sure, Sakura but don't you have your club today?" Shirou asked, oblivious to Sakura's hidden emotions which were slowly pouring into her physical lust as Sakura bit her lip, keeping her back facing Shirou.

"No, today's a rest day from archery practice I just came early to…excuse me," Sakura hastily replied hanging her head down as she left straight for the bathroom as she did not wait for Shirou's reply, the girl entering the shared space of the toilet and bath locking the door securely behind her. Once she was safe, Sakura hastily untied her ribbon at the neck of her uniform letting the red thread fall to the floor as it was joined by her uniform's outer vest, Sakura unbuttoning her white blouse throwing it aside in the sink leaving her in her bra as she felt the instinct pulsing in her brain.

She was going to do it in his home, she was going to satisfy her lusts in Shirou's bathroom, where he was nearby and could hear her if she screamed. And in her honest opinion secretly, it was erotic and enticing an experience she couldn't ignore for long. Her hand immediately clasped her breast which was exposed to the cold morning air after she freed them from the last fabric maintaining her upper modesty, her fingers performing the same routine naturally as Sakura's breath stopped for a beat, her fingers continuing to pinch and rub at the areola flicking it to elicit a whimper from the girl just as her free hand tugged at her skirt, pulling the fabric upward as she roughly shoved two fingers in the darkness of her skirt Sakura flinching as she bit her tongue unwilling to draw Shirou's attention from the dining area. Lowering her inhibitions, Sakura immediately began to move her tongue around her lips feeling her lust slowly overtake her thoughts as Sakura began to clench against the intrusive fingers.

An image surfaced suddenly just as she continued administering her release, the image being that of Shirou and her skipping school on this very day, retreating into the room as he told her that he loved her so much. After this, they had kissed and

As she continued, she could hear the familiar voices in her head, like the past few times she had done so before as the image of Shirou thrusting his fantasized length into her began to erode, the erotic scene suddenly replaced by a black blot before her hands worked faster, reality and school quickening her pace. Suppressing the thoughts, she refocused on Shirou's well-toned chest heaving and his muscles straining and tensing as the imagined thrusts overwrote the shade of blue hair, the bare flat body of Shirou's healthy physique slamming into her. However, this moment of momentary illusion was shattered as the voices which were suppressed to a harsh whisper had begun to overtake the flowery image of love, the image of Shirou suddenly being overshadowed by an outline of someone very familiar to her as she gasped.

"No, don't…" she could only say before her mind was filled with a flurry of blurred images, the sight of crazed eyes and blue hair terrorizing her vision as the fire in her belly spread to her heart causing her to drop to her knees, however her fingers could not stop thrusting. At once, her vision was teary, the memories of a hand smacking her cheek to the sole of a shoe stomping on her face in the back of the school out of sight. She could remember the cheery students hanging in groups away from prying ears and eyes, the hot breath of that person as he clamored all over her body, the periodic lust of necessity for release…

_**Slut**_

_**Whore**_

_**Useless bitch**_

_**What a dirty woman you are…**_

_**Why, why is it always EMIYA huh?! Am I not good enough for you, you ungrateful whore?!**_

Sakura hitched her breath, the girl responding by hitting her head against the cabinet, the force of it sending her vision reeling as she continued to thump her head softly with dulled force. As she did, she could see the images and the voices grow in strength, frightening her. Sakura dragged herself on her knees towards the toilet, the fire pit causing her to feel nausea Sakura's fingering slowing to a halt, guilt and shame overcoming her emotions as she lowered her head. The fleeting image of Shirou and her in the dream was slowly being broken down…it was crumbling away as reality struck in her Sakura biting her lip as she slowed her thrusts.

Shirou was far from her reach. That one fact was evident in her current life, no matter the distance and the proximity of closeness they shared then and shared now. Even if he did notice her now, how much she had grown and matured into a woman was he really staring at her because of it? Was it just her illusive mind wanting to give her a taste of what she couldn't have? So what if he wanted her say in the future, would he care for her now when her sex was nothing but a tool which could be used and tossed away as that person pleased? She was not pure, she was not clean, her innocence wasn't present anymore but it was used up.

She was filthy.

Filthy. Filthy, broken and dirty and used like a toy, to be used and slapped and kicked at when no one was around to save her. Her sex was a pointless veil, a mask. Why did she want Shirou to take her now?

"Please, Senpai…forgive me but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop him," she said in between breaths as her fingers began to forcefully enter instead of the light rhythm she had subjected herself to forcing the image of that person out of her fantasy, the girl gasping for breath as she felt pain from her fingernails which dug at the fleshy walls the girl squirming before she pressed on focusing only on Shirou's face to dull the pain she was dealing to herself. Sakura felt her eyes water, the recollection of certain events coming to her brain as she continued her masturbation, ignoring the small trickle of blood as her finger punctured the flesh running down her fingers as it dripped onto the floor haphazardly.

"Senpai, Senpai…I'm so sorry I'm not pure, I'm sorry for being tainted," she quivered as the image of Shirou's smile continued to infect her mind and thoughts. Her head began to swim with various emotions, biting her lip as her body continued to be pleased by her willing fingers, continuing for two straight minutes before she convulsed reaching the climactic ending to her own anticipation. "Senpai, I love you, I want you in me….Senpai!" Sakura silently screamed the words under her suppressed as she felt her legs wobble and shake, the feeling of release exploded into a myriad of joy and happiness, the conjured image of Shirou releasing his lifeseed into her sending her over the edge into another round of orgasmic pleasure. As she descended from the euphoria of the orgasm, Sakura began to feel a sense of shame at her actions, the purple-haired girl turning her head to face the mirror with a blank stare. Staring back at her nakedness, she could see part of her back, her finger tracing along some red lines which were obvious traces of dried blood. Before she could contemplate further, a knock on the door surprised her as Shirou's voice called out past the door.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I was just finishing up." Sakura called out, her voice hoarse and dry from the masturbatory session she had, withdrawing her sticky fingers which were coated with the slick discharge of her lust, Sakura licking it sensually before she tossed her white blouse aside and washed her hands. Quickly getting dressed in her uniform and straightening the ribbon around her neck, Sakura opened the door smoothing the last of her disheveled bangs aside to meet the eyes of one concerned Emiya Shirou.

"I'm fine, see?" Sakura said as she patted her skirt, showing that she was alright as small droplets of water from the tap were dripping on the floor, Sakura noticing this immediately went to the towel wiping her hands properly. "I'm sorry about that Senpai, I am dripping water all over your bathroom floor…"

"It's all right Sakura, I just came by because ten minutes had passed and I thought you were having a stomachache or something," Shirou said worriedly before Sakura motioned her hands in front of her face. "Oh no, it's nothing that serious but I had some things on my mind. Anyway, I was going to pack bentos for lunch at school since I ate breakfast, did you make one for Taiga-san's lunch?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I did. Even I won't want to deny Taiga-sensei's desire for food," he nervously chuckled as Sakura gave him one of her customary smiles in understanding, the memory of her holding a shinai to punish some unruly students a few weeks ago was still fresh in her mind, sending new shivers down her spine. While she remembered the disturbing memory, Shirou just realized he had a guest with food to attend to, the boy immediately backing into the dining area speaking to Sakura hastily. "I just need to pack some things in my bag and we can head off to school," Shirou said as he walked away leaving Sakura in the hallway, the girl clutching her chest as she looked at the dining area. For once, Sakura was glad that this little incident had an unintentional good side effect, Senpai was beginning to see her physical changes, this knowledge was enough for Sakura to gain more hope that this boy might be more aware.

"Senpai-no, Shirou-kun…I hope you'll continue to look at me more." She said as she left, unaware of the single blood drop that was left on the floor inside the bathroom.

* * *

Misaki city

"Tristian…-san, was it?" A pair of glasses was tipped shielding the eyes held within the confines of the tiny square frames, the dull black eyes observing the young man sitting opposed to him from the low end table, a tea set and cups letting off brewed steam into the air. The silent chirping of the birds was all that accompanied their surroundings, the guest in front of the old man wearing a red scarf with a bright yellow winter jacket rubbing his palms together while glancing at the garden behind him. Tristian rolled his shoulders nervously as he poured himself some tea from the tea pot refilling the cup while he allowed the man some quiet before he intentionally blew the hot air watching the puff of white in the open air disappear just as quickly.

"Please, just call me Tristian. It is better that way, makes it less tense for both of us since we are discussing something a little more personal in nature. Also, you saying it for the past ten minutes is a rather uncomfortable thing for me to handle," Tristian said as he gripped the cup of tea in a soft hold, bringing the drink to his lips and downed it closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the bland taste.

"I see, well it is rather personal regarding your request of my ward, which I have to say is…disturbing. As of right now, what you ask is very sensitive to not only the person in question but of my family's wellbeing. I cannot judge what she wants, but even then I have to disagree on your intent for her future as this request of yours is unacceptable to me."

"Well, your experience with the supernatural is taken into account, and you understand the risks of such a power being revealed to the world would cause. Yet despite this you cannot deny she is gifted with a specialty, and honesty is telling me to tell you that I have to ignore your refusal on this matter. Before you ask," the man held up his hand to the elder who was about to speak, his eyes watching the wrinkled hands which were tensed. "I am not coming to you because of ulterior motivations such as money or other physical means of payment."

The elder frowned. "You are asking too much of me now, even if you know as well as I do what it means to hide such a power not intended for this era or any era that is to come. And even if you are so certain it is her that is the person you seek, can you just find someone else for such a request, not specifically her?" Tristian looked empathetically at the old man was looking almost like a silent plead for him to not pursue the topic further, however Tristian could only shake his head in response to the man's query.

"I'm afraid not, I am not going to leave Misaki city until the girl meets me to discuss this request. The reason why I came to you, was because you know her since she was a child, you were her guardian and as such you have a right to know of what I plan for her. Then again, you may refuse and never see me again…at a cost to her life, and others." Tristian replied as he took his teacup and drank from it again, his fingers grabbing a mochi ball and biting into the soft chewy treat while the birds flapped away leaving the garden outside. The elder raised a brow staring sternly at Tristian, hiding his spike of anger at his implicated words, the elder sipping the tea as he calmly poured another cup for himself and his guest when he noticed Tristian's near empty cup. "Is that a barely concealed threat to my household and my institution, Tristain-san?"

Tristian took a puff at the hot tea, the man about to bring up the teacup before the heat from the refill caused him to place it down. "…No, it isn't directed at you to intimidate you or your household to follow through with what I ask of you, I simply approached you because of your right as guardian to the ward. But as I said, you have free will to refuse me. Only that the path will be much more…harder for both your household and I will have her anyway in the end, this choice is still a free one. How you judge my words will be left up to you," Tristian explained with a shrug as he eyed the elder for five seconds, the young man placing the empty teacup down and stood up from the table, the man adding another suggestion as an afterthought before he said anything further. "Think on it for a day, I'll come back tomorrow for your final answer after I approached the girl. If not, then this is the last time we speak and you never hear from me again, this I will promise."

"I think you know my decision concerning this matter, there will be no interference from you. I will not wish to have you approach the ward either, she has been through enough as it is and I won't have you tampering with her life further." The old man insisted as he set his cup down, with a bit of force as the water spilt onto the table Tristian closing his eyes as he gave a bow.

"Very well then." Tristian nodded in complete understanding bidding him farewell as the old man summoned a servant with a tap of his cane, the escort appearing from the rice door. As he prepared to leave, Tristian grabbed another of the mochi balls sitting on the plate stuffing it into his mouth before following the servant out of the guest room. As he did so, the man swept his bangs to the side while the servant led him past the various rooms and intersections of the large housing complex eventually reaching the main door leading out into the street. Tristian gave the servant a curt nod of thanks as he slipped on his shoes and walked out into the street, the servant trailing behind him until the footsteps came to a halt once he had stepped past the boundary of the house. Hearing the clang of the lock sliding into place, Tristian walked on down the road tugging at the red scarf which was wrapped warmly against his neck. Though he didn't get what he wanted, the man still could understand why the request wouldn't have gone that smoothly, and the desires that man had for the woman to live a normal life more normal than the one she had now.

He frowned, the man thinking about the future events that would happen as he placed a hand over his head. "Alaya…sigh, even in death your magical legacy gets to infest the world with the Akasha, your magi spread across the world to warp reality, all to satisfy control over the subconscious will of the 'people' and reach some kind of nirvana."

"Oh well, doesn't matter what you do…the Grail War will take away most of your control when it ends permanently. Once again, you will fail like you did all those years ago." Tristian opened up a piece of paper, unfolding it to eye the map of the city, tapping a small road leading out of the city into the forest nearby with a contemplative finger. Noting his destination, Tristian refolded the map into his pocket, the man turning the corner to see a taxi dropping off a passenger before he waved his hand in the air catching the driver's attention and entered the car in the passenger's seat awaiting the driver who was being thanked by the customer before he opened the door settling at the wheel. If the woman's guardian was not going to hand her over to him, there was another way he still had to ensure he contacted her.

"Where are you planning to head to?" The middle-aged driver said as he adjusted the mirror overhead, Tristian slipping some money onto the dashboard as he placed the seatbelt across his chest clipping the belt in the slot.

"…Reien Girl's Academy, and do go a little faster, there's someone I need to see."

End

* * *

Author's notes: This is another long chapter I managed to write. Now I have to answer some questions.

Firstly, why did I kill Assassin? Well, it was simple really…the story was going to be a combination of Fate, UBW and Heaven's Feel, but this doesn't answer the question. The thing was that after months of internal debate on where the story should proceed, I had to kill Assassin for the story's reasons in future events.

Initially I had wanted Assassin to take a prominent role in the story, acting out as scout to Caster and put a few things in place. The plan was solid but presented a problem, the visual novel acted on a specific number of days when the war would go on for. While I would love to put several chapters worth of normal school days, I chose not to as it would convolute the events and the routes' important events, and another reason was because other Servants wouldn't simply rest when they are unlike Shirou armed to the teeth with magic and their Servants able to withstand more pressure in battle. Lancer didn't die, though. I call that a plus.

So about Sakura's masturbation scene, it's the second one in a row. It is to show a part of the desperation in her, like the first time, but here I wanted to place it here for well…I won't say it, spoils the surprise. Another thing I wanted to do, was to kickstart the 'Sakura route' by having him notice this physical change in her that he can't place it on. What can I say, the old Shirou was a person I kinda liked...save for his unrealistic dreams.

On a personal note, while I was writing this chapter the scene kinda…came to me like a natural flow of events that she noticed his sudden interest. It was as though the character wanted to be heard, so I placed the scene in it.

To be fair, this is not the first fanfic I've done. In fact I am new to the writing up sex and masturbation using it to further a point. If this didn't, I am sorry it wasn't timed right however hard I shifted through the scenarios.

Well, on to Tristian's end. I was not going to include his part in it, however I was watching a certain short film based on a similar work to Fate by Typemoon and so I wanted to include one of their drafted characters that never made it in their work to the Fate novel. So who is the mysterious girl? Actually who am I kidding, you won't find out until much much later, and I'm talking about a long amount of chapters away. Also note before I leave that this fanfic chapter will be updated and edited once I have relaxed my strained mind already.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and once again have a good day.


End file.
